Alola's Missing Hero
by CrossTheDeadKnight
Summary: During the finals of the Alola League, a trainer defended the Alola Region from an unknown monster known as the Ultra Beast, Ash disappeared into the Ultra Wormhole and never to return. Many mishaps happens in his absence as he returned 13 years later to find the catastrophe. Will his life remain the same?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

A/N: back with another story, yes I know I still have A LOT of incomplete ones, but give me a chance here, I like writing ^w^.

"Normal human speech/thoughts/Pokemon with Telepathy"

'Pokemon speech with mind communications'

 **Chapter 1: Story of the Missing Hero**

Please, enjoy!

* * *

It was has been 13 years, that a certain Trainer who saved the Alola Region from a unknown being known as the Ultra Beast and went missing during his final match in the Alola league against Professor Kukui to prove his strength. A girl with blonde hair and her classmates now sits inside a classroom looking at their missing friend's seat wondering if he would ever return.

"I can't believe that he went missing for so long." A blue haired girl said in disbelief.

"It's been thirteen years, do you think he'll ever come back?" A boy with red hair asked.

"His got to, HE HAVE TO!" The blonde girl yelled, with tears streaming down her face.

They continued to look at the empty seat that once sat their classmate and close friend, all while remembering what happened That very day during the finals of the Alola League.

* * *

(Flashback, 13 years ago)

A blonde girl and her classmates were now standing in front of a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder as she looked at him.

"Good luck, Ash." She said to Ash who nodded in response while pulling his hat back.

"Thanks, and there's no way I'm going to lose isn't that right, Pikachu?" Ash snickered as Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"We're going to cheer you on from the side lines, so do your best out there." Ash smiled before raising a fist.

"I definitely will, Kiawe." Ash responded.

"And thanks to all of you Sophocles, Lana, Kiawe, Mallow and you, Lillie. Thank you all for making my trip to Alola the best there is." Ash smiled as Lillie shook her head.

"WE should be the one thanking you, Ash, you've help us more than we've helped you." Lillie responded as Sophocles nodded in response.

"That's right, we would have been just a newbie Trainer who doesn't know anything if it wasn't for you. So get out there and win this tournament!" He exclaimed a loud.

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other before giving a cheeky smile as an announcement came from outside.

"We'll see you later." Mallow waved as they ran off.

"May Trainer's Ash Ketchum and Professor Kukui step up on stage for this final event!" The announcer yelled.

As Lillie and her classmates sat down at their own seat, behind them were additional people who are known as Ash's previous travelling companion.

"Let's just hope Ash finally wins a league." A certain sketcher exclaimed to the group.

"True, every time we see him on television he always loses." May sighed in agreement.

"I won't be surprise if this little kid loses, after all he knows nothing about common sense." Iris added casually.

The whole stadium gazed back at the field to see Ash and Kukui take their spot in their individual trainer boxes, whist Kukui started to speak.

"I'm glad to see you all the way out here, Ash. Now, let's give it our all and may the best Trainer win!" He yelled in excitement.

"You're not the only one, Professor. And don't worry, I'm going to give you a battle you're not going to forget." Ash replied.

As the field started to emerged from the ground the referee stood at the center of the battlefield before raising his hand.

"The final battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Professor Kukui of Melemele island will now begin, each trainer is allowed six Pokémon, substitution is allowed." He announced.

"Are both sides ready?" The referee received two nods for an answer as he too nodded.

"Very well, present your first Pokémon!"

Ash and Kukui wasted no time in tossing out their Poke Balls to summon Lycanroc and Braviary into the fray as Ash was the first to give a command.

"Stone Edge!" He yelled.

The Dusk Form Lycanroc slammed his front feet on the ground as the Stone Edge attack marched on.

"Braviary, Brave Bird!"

The Valiant Pokémon dove down at Lycanroc with a devastating Brave Bird attack, smashing through the rock type attack, before hitting Lycanroc.

"Accelerock!" Ash ordered.

With intense speed, Lycanroc rushed at Braviary who was in the air.

"Braviary, Rock Slide!" Kukui yelled.

Braviary created a ring of rocks before launching them at Lycanroc forcing him backwards to the ground.

"Alright Braviary, use Brave Bird!"

The normal and flying type turned one circle diving down at Lycanroc who stood ready for a counterattack.

"Counter!" Ash yelled.

Without any time to stop, Lycanroc hit Braviary onto the ground with head mane glowing orange shocking Kukui as he gave a smirk seconds later.

"I wasn't expecting a Counter for a Counterattack." He joked.

"But this is only the beginning, use Crush Claw!" Kukui ordered.

Braviary soon took back his flight before rushing down at Lycanroc with legs extending in a crimson red claw.

"Then we'll play along, Rock Climb!"

Lycanroc gave a loud roar as a huge mountain like structure appeared before rushing up the cliff at Braviary who was swooping down at him.

The two clashed their attacks together before leaping backwards as Ash was the first to react by letting out his hand.

"Stone Edge, don't give it a chance to recover!" He instructed.

Lycanroc once again lauched his Stone Edge attack, hitting Braviary right in the guts as Kukui grinned.

"Time to finish this, Braviary, use Superpower!"

Braviary glowed in an intense aura before ramming full force into Lycanroc, sending the Wolf Pokémon all the way back to Ash knocked out.

"Lycanroc is unable to battle, Braviary wins!" The referee yelled.

* * *

"Lycanroc, return." Ash recalled.

All the while, Braviary was still flying in front of Kukui looking worn out as Ash took out another Poke Ball.

"Incineroar, I choose you!" He called.

Appearing with a shine of light was Ash's Incineroar as he stood ready for battle.

"Incineroar vs Braviary, begin!"

"Darkest Lariat!" The Kanto trainer ordered.

The Heel Pokémon immediately spun towards Braviary with hand surrounded in flames as Kukui grinned.

"Rock Slide!" Kukui yelled.

Braviary who was too slow in execute his attack was hit in the face by Incineroar's attack, knocking him out in one hit.

"Braviary is unable to battle, Incineroar wins!" The referee declared.

* * *

"Braviary, you did well so have a good rest." Kukui praised.

The Alola professor took out another Poke Ball before tossing it.

"Lycanroc, you're up!"

The Midday form of Lycanroc appeared in front of Kukui.

"Incineroar vs Lycanroc, begin!"

"Incineroar, Darkest Lariat!"

"Lycanroc, use Accelerock!"

Both Pokémon charged at each other before clashing their attack as they flew back by the recoil made in said attacks.

"Use Brick Break!" Ash ordered.

Incineroar who recovered, quickly leaped at Lycanroc with hand glowing white as Kukui let out his hand.

"Rock Slide!"

Lycanroc summoned a ring of rocks before firing them at Incineroar who stopped midway to destroy the attack.

"Accelerock!" Kukui ordered.

In the midst of the destruction of his attack, Lycanroc leaped at Incineroar who got hit by the super effective move as he move a few feet back.

"Incineroar, use Flamethrower!"

The Heel Pokémon let loose a torrent of hot flames at Lycanroc who leaped into the air and dodged the attack while both Trainer had a thing in mind. And that was to end the match.

"Darkest Lariat, full force!"

"Accelerock, go!"

With all their might, Incineroar and Lycanroc charged at each other with full force with their individual attack as they flew back upon a hard explosion. Flying back to their trainers both the Heel and Wolf Pokémon were knocked out cold.

"Both Pokémon's are unable to battle!"

Ash and Kukui recalled their individual Pokémon's as Ash looked at his shoulder.

"You're up, buddy." He chose the Pokémon of his choice.

"Then we'll play with aces, Incineroar!" Kukui voiced out.

As Kukui's Incineroar appeared on stage, Ash's Pikachu ran off his shoulder and onto the field to start the battle.

"Pikachu vs Incineroar, begin!"

But before the battle could be executed properly with any attacks made, a huge net-like portal cracked open in the sky surprising both trainers.

"What the!" Ash exclaimed.

A black wire-like Pokemon limb down to the field before letting loose a loud screech as it let loose several Thunderbolt attacks.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash yelled.

Ash's starter ran up to the unknown monster before giving it a hard smack to the head, dealing as close to nothing as the monster simple whacked him to the side with a Power Whip attack.

"Pikachu!"

Ash ran to catch his Pokemon as Kukui turned around before waving his hand.

"Everyone, please evacuate. ARGH!" He yelled as a Thunderbolt struck near him.

The unknown monster continued to rampage as Lillie and the rest ran down to help him, all while Ash looked at Pikachu.

"Ready, buddy?" The Mouse Pokemon nodded.

The Kanto trainer prepared his Z-Ring as he faced Kukui.

"Professor, please take care of everyone, I'll handle this thing." Ash requested.

"Alright, but be careful." Kukui nodded.

Ash activated his Z-Ring as he did a series of poses as Pikachu charged up a huge ball of electricity.

"This is our full power!" He yelled.

Both Pokemon and trainer punched forward as he screamed.

"Use GIGAVOLT HAVOC!"

The Z-Move flew straight at the monster who was taken by total surprise flew backwards and up to the skies because of its limb body, but not before grabbing hold of Ash's leg dragging the trainer with him.

"Ash!" Lillie yelled.

Ash took out six Poke Balls before tossing them to the ground as he looked at them with a smile.

"Take care of my Pokemon's, I promise I'll come back!" He yelled.

The monster along with Ash disappeared through the portal as he shrunk close, leaving a lot shock and a devastated girl.

"ASH!" Lillie yelled louder.

* * *

(Present Day)

Lillie who was now sitting on Ash's seat had five Poke Ball in her hand as she looked at the ground with sadness clouding her eyes.

"Ash, you promise you'd come back." Lillie cried.

"Why? Why haven't you return?" She mumbled,

Kiawe and the rest could do nothing but have sadness in their eyes, Ash getting taken away wasn't the only thing but something else happened a few years after that very incident.

* * *

(Flashback, 8 years ago)

Lillie who was still devastated of what happened walked alongside her classmates with Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Poke Balls, coincidentally ran into the rest of Ash's travelling companion who were talking around a corner.

"Finally, his gone. His performance in the league wasn't good anyways." Clemont's voice came.

"Even with a type advantage he still lost, what a kid." Iris shrugged her shoulders.

"But with him gone, what will we do with his Pokémon, Professor?" Tracey asked.

"Since his gone missing for five years, I've got no choice but to leave his Pokémon for adoption." Professor Oak sighed.

Ash's classmates heard this as they look at each other, were they serious?

"They can't be serious. There's no way." Kiawe gasped out.

Professor Oak who walked out into the road alongside the rest of Ash's companions saw them as the Kanto professor looked at Lillie's shoulder.

"Now, miss, please hand over that Pikachu." He requested.

"No! You're not getting anything!" Lillie yelled in protest.

"You don't have a choice miss, a job is a job, Ash has been missing for five years. Who knows if his dead." Professor Oak retorted.

"You can keep the other five since their not in my database, but that Pikachu is. Or it's unless you want me to report this to the authority." He added.

Ash's classmates were stunned, Lillie who looked even more depressed as Pikachu was struggling to get out of Oak's grab was taken away as she sat on the ground. As the rest tried to comfort her.

* * *

(Present Day)

"Ash, I'm so sorry, I promise to take care of them, yet…" Lillie cried harder as Mallow put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure Ash will understand, Lillie." She reassured.

From the classroom window walked in a certain blond hair boy who looked at them.

"Ash hasn't been found?" Kiawe asked.

"Not yet, the Aether Foundation are still trying to pin point him within the Ultra Wormhole but it's no use. Neither know which world his in nor which part of the dimension he went off to." Gladion answered.

He glanced over at his sister who was still sobbing as he close his eye and let loose a growl of anger. He was anger by Ash's disappearance and now the only main Pokémon of her crush was taken away as he turned around.

"We'll try to look even harder, please wait for that moment to come when we finally locate him." He told the group as Lillie stood up.

"No, I'm going too, I have to find Ash!" She insisted as Gladion closed his eyes.

"Suit yourself."

* * *

Elsewhere, Max and Bonnie were in a forest as they look at each other.

"We've looked almost everywhere in the world, where could Ash be?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, Bonnie, but what I do know is that I'm never going back home to that good for nothing sister of mine." Max answered.

"Me neither, I'm never going back with that failure of a brother who takes other Pokemon to amplify his Gym's power." Bonnie agreed.

It was six years ago that Max and Bonnie found out the truth of Ash's disappearance since it wasn't aired on the television.

* * *

(Flashback, 6 years ago)

Max and Bonnie were walking down the road of Lumiose City, Max and Bonnie had been seeing each other for quite a long time and this time was Max's turn to visit her home as they walked into the Prism Tower where Bonnie stays.

The two youngsters approached the door as they could hear sound coming from the other side of the security door, and the voices were familiar but the most familiar to them both is their elder siblings voice.

"I finally got my hands on Ash's Pikachu, what about you guys?" Clemont asked.

"I got a reel of Ash's water type, that's going to help me by a long shot." Misty's voice answered.

"You don't say, Gible is way more of a fighter with me then that little brainless kid." Iris said in agreement.

Max turn to see Bonnie's shocked face as the bespectacled boy leaned in to hear more of the conversation.

"Even for fighters, Ash's Sceptile and Snivy came in pretty handy for my contests." May's voice rose up and now it was Max's turn to widen his eyes.

He always thought that May caught both a Treecko that had evolved into a strong looking Sceptile as well as a Snivy from who knows where, but his thinking was wrong and she had been telling him lies.

"There's no way, she lied?" Max voice with disbelief.

The door opened to reveal Clemont who was looking at them with a happy expression, obviously not knowing that they heard everything they said just now.

"Oh Bonnie and Max, if you were here why didn't you say so?" He asked.

Receiving no answers, Bonnie glared at him with anger and disbelief in her eyes.

"How could you do such a thing! Ash helped us so much and you've done nothing but take his Pokemon while his away!" She yelled.

"And you even lied to me, to both me and father! You lied to us both!" She roared in anger.

Max was the next as he glanced at May with anger in his eyes as she stepped back a feet.

"Why would you lie to me! I always looked up to both you and Ash, WHY?!" He roared.

"I've always thought that you caught those two grass types and I'd always believe your stories. I was a fool to believe in your lies!" He yelled.

The rest of them came out with Iris speaking up first.

"Face it, kid. Ash was weak and we all know it, six leagues and nothing as a result." She said casually.

"I'm pretty sure he was going to lose the Kalos League anyways." Dawn added.

Both the younger siblings immediately ran the other way towards the elevator before turning around with a glare.

"You're all disgusting to call yourselves trainers!" They yelled in sync before leaving.

* * *

(Present Day)

Max and Bonnie sighed loudly before continuing on their road.

At a tropical facility, walked in Lillie and Gladion while looking at their mother who was facing the screen still trying to look for hints.

"Have you located him yet, mother?" Lillie asked.

"I'm sorry Lillie my dear, but I can't find any traces of him anywhere. It's like he vanished." Lusamine told her daughter.

Faba soon walked into the room with a tablet as he looked at Lusamine with a hint of knowing what to do written on his face.

"Madame President, I might have a bit of good news." This shifted everyone's attention to him.

"Have you located him?" Gladion and Lillie asked.

Faba shook his head in negative as they both look at the ground as Faba slide the tablet on his hand.

"I did say I didn't located him, BUT-" He cut before turning the tablet to them as they look at the content.

"I didn't say a certain Pokemon couldn't." He finished.

On the tablet shows a Solgaleo and its ability as Faba fixed his spectacles.

"I've managed to find out that Nebby or in other words Solgaleo, has the ability to come and go from the Ultra Wormhole anytime it wants." He started as Lillie face bright up.

"That means." Faba nodded his head.

"That's right young miss Lillie, Solgaleo is our only key hint in finding Ash." He exclaimed.

He scrolled again to put a picture on screen.

"We have reasons to believe that Solgaleo will appear today at 5 o'clock at the Altar of Sunne. Young miss Lillie and I shall head there this instant." Faba explained.

Without a moment to waste, Lillie ran out of the door as Lusamine gave Faba a nod.

"Please take care of Lillie, Faba." She requested.

"Certainly, Madame President." He bowed before leaving.

As Lillie and Faba were making their way to the Altar of Sunne, a thought came into her head.

"Please be safe, Ash." She begged silently.

* * *

Another story, another plot and another adventure. If you guys like it please read and review if you like but if you don't than I don't really know.

The next Chapter will be up shortly, so please be patient if you're keen on reading this further and if you do please do let me know in my PM box or the review tab.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!

"Normal human speech/thoughts/Pokémon with Telepathy"

'Pokémon speech with mind communications'

 **Chapter 2: A Fated Meeting or Coincidence**

Please, enjoy!

* * *

Inside a huge jungle a man in a weird suit rushed after a running four legged muscular mosquito-like creature alongside a yellow feline like Pokémon as he looked at his Pokémon.

"Don't let Buzzwole get away, Zeraora, use Quick Attack!" He ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Zeraora replied.

With increased speed, Zeraora ran at the same speed as Buzzwole before getting into a series of close combat, meanwhile the man took out a blue coloured ball before tossing it into the air to release the content inside.

"Aggron, stop Buzzwole with Superpower!"

A huge dinosaur-like Pokémon appeared in front of the weird creature as it gave a loud roar before locking hands with said monster, Buzzwole made every attempt to throw Aggron away but the Iron Armor Pokemon wasn't budging.

While locking halfway, Buzzwole quickly removed its hands from Aggron's causing said Pokemon to fall to the ground as it ran off, leaving the man the growl in frustration.

"Tch, just great and when I thought I had it." He said before looking at Aggron.

"You did your best, Aggron and Zeraora. Let's go back to base." He praised.

* * *

Meanwhile at the stairs toward the Altar of Sunne came Lillie and Faba, the two finally reached the top of the stairs before looking around as Lillie looked at her watch which depicted 4:59 as she turned to Faba.

"Are you sure Solgaleo will appear?" She asked.

"Of course young miss Lillie, I have no reason to lie to you." Faba replied.

As the time struck 5 o'clock, an Ultra Wormhole opened up in the skies as a huge white lion ran out of said portal before landing on the ground with a roar.

"Nebby!" Lillie yelled.

Nebby or in other words Solgaleo looked down at the blonde lady before rubbing her face with affection, one which she returned as she gazed into his starry eyes.

"Please, Solgaleo, can you bring me to where Ash is? Please!" She pleaded.

Solgaleo roared before looking up at the sky and then back at Lillie and nodded its head in approval.

"Of course, I'll drop you off at where his at. Hop on." Solgaleo responded.

As Solgaleo lowered itself Faba stare in shock as he gazed at Lillie who hopped on said Pokemon who pushed itself up.

"Young miss Lillie, you're not planning on going alone are you?!" Faba yelled.

"I am Mr. Faba, I have to go and find Ash." She responded with eyes of determination.

"Please tell my brother and mother that I'll be fine, I'll be sure to come back with Ash." She added, whist Faba adjusted his spectacles.

"Very well young miss Lillie, I pray for your safety and I Faba shall guard this Ultra Wormhole while you're away." He bowed.

Lillie gave him a smile before looking at Solgaleo who nodded before running back into the Ultra Wormhole, bringing Lillie to see has been looking for thirteen years and the one who promised her that he would one day return.

* * *

Lillie and Solgaleo ran passed many other portals within the Ultra Wormhole as Solgaleo ran into one of them as Lillie shut her eyes when a huge shine of light appeared as they passed through said portal.

She re-opened her eyes to see a huge jungle like area and Solgaleo nowhere in sight as she stood up to look around, her body was intact and this wasn't a dream, Ash's Poke Ball were still on her and this was another dimension.

'Ash is in this area, please stay safe Lillie.' Solgaleo's voice rang through her head as she nodded in happiness.

"Thank you, Nebby." She mumbled.

Lillie soon walked through the jungle to find almost absolutely nothing in sight, the blonde lady wondered for what it seems eternity due to everything looking the same as a rustle came from behind her.

She turned around to see a huge muscular bug-like Pokémon behind her as it raised a fist into the air, Lillie tried to reach for her Poke Ball but was too scared to do so as the only thing she could do was shut her eyes and embrace for the pain to come as a word came from behind her.

"Aggron, stop Buzzwole with Superpower!"

A sound of a ball opening can be heard as Lillie opened her eyes to see an Aggron matching strength of equal ground against Buzzwole before another command came, making Lillie turn around. And when she did she could see a man in a weird suit giving command.

"Hyper Beam, send it back." The man ordered.

Aggron soon blast a strong Hyper Beam attack from between its horn which knocked Buzzwole a feet back, as the man narrowed his eye before looking at Lillie.

"We're leaving." This cause Lillie to look at him.

"Look here, lady, if you don't want to be a punching bag than follow me." He told her before recalling Aggron.

The man ran off to a certain direction while being followed by Lillie who looked at him.

"What was that thing?" She asked.

"That was a Buzzwole an Ultra Beast." He replied.

* * *

The man continued to run before reaching outside a huge tree, he took a look around before opening a secret door while walking in.

"Get in." Lillie did as told as the man shut the door.

Inside the room was a average size bed and light, alongside cans of Pokémon food all over the area with no human supply, Zeraora who was sitting down by the bed turned its head to look at Lillie.

"You live here?" The man shook his head.

"I hid here." He replied.

Lillie than sat down on the floor as the man took out a can of Pokémon food and a few delicious looking fruits as he threw the fruits to Lillie who caught them.

"Eat it, you're going to need it." He insisted.

"What about you?" The man answered by cracking open the can.

"I'm going to share this can with my Pokémon, so you worry about your own diet." He responded.

Lillie watch in confusion, why would a human be eating food meant for a Pokémon as the man decided to bring up a subject.

"So what are you doing here for or rather how did you get here?" He asked while chewing his food.

"Because I'm pretty sure that no well dressed lady would come here for fun, especially when they know this place is hell." He added.

Lillie looked at the floor while fumbling with the fruit in her hand.

"I came here to look for a friend of mine." She explained.

"And as for how I got here, I rode on a Solgaleo to get here." She added.

The man whose face can't be seen seems to be amazed by her courage to come all the way out here to look for a friend and not a family.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Why?" Lillie questioned back.

The man stood up before walking up to a wall to reveal a large screen that stood hidden as he turned around to face her.

"So that I can send you home to where you came from." He answered.

The man wasn't going to give her any chance to protest, after all he knows this place better than she does and there was nothing she could do. Lillie looked at the man before opening her mouth to speak.

"Lillie, my name's Lillie." She told him.

The man's finger was near the panel as he stopped all motion before turning around.

"Did you say…? Your name is… Lillie?" He asked.

"That's right, my name's Lillie." She responded.

The man seemingly sat on the floor before laughing in happiness confusing the lady in front of him as he looked at her.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe that I'd be able to see you again." The man cried in happiness as Lillie widen her eyes.

"You can't be…?" The man removed his helmet to reveal his face as he smiled at Lillie who widened her eyes.

"It's good to see you again, Lillie." He greeted, as Lillie's only response was to hug him tightly.

"ASH!" She yelled while crying as he returned the hug.

"I've finally found you, after thirteen years." She voice out as Ash patted her head.

Ash was speechless, he knows that he was here for what seems to be eternity but he didn't know that she had waited for him for thirteen years. They continued to embrace each other as Ash signalled for Zeraora to bring a chair which it did.

* * *

Ash helped Lillie to the chair before sitting down on the ground beside her as he gazed into her eyes.

"Has it really been that long?" Lillie nodded her head.

"You've promise to return but you didn't come back even after thirteen years, we all thought you were dead." She said to him as Ash looked at the ground.

"If you were here, why didn't you come home?" She asked.

Ash simply look up at the ceiling before looking over at Zeraora.

"I didn't come home because I lost count of the time here, the time in this place progressed so slowly that I didn't even know." He started.

"And before I knew it, I met Aggron and Zeraora and became a member of the Ultra Recon Squad or also known as the URS." Ash explained, as Lillie was still leaning onto his shoulder not getting off of him anytime soon before looking at him.

"But my brother and mother has been trying so hard to find you and they couldn't, why?" Lillie voice with curiosity.

"It's because of my recon suit, other than the URS members no one else from the outside world can detect us even if we did came and go." Ash explained, right as something hit Lillie's mind as she fumbled into her bag.

The blonde lady took out five Poke Balls from her bag before handing them to Ash as he stare at them, there were only five and they sheltered Lycanroc, Incineroar, Rowlet, Golisopod and Mudsdale while Pikachu's Poke Ball was missing.

"Lillie, where's Pikachu?" This made Lillie jump in fear as tears started to fall off her face again, as Ash hugged onto her.

"Pi-Pi-" she stuttered.

"Pikachu… was… taken…. Away…" Lillie said between tears as Ash hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Ash, I'm so sorry." Ash simply shook his head.

"I understand, Lillie, I understand. There's no need for you to cry anymore." He reassured.

A few hours passed by and Lillie who was crying stopped her tears before giving the Poke Balls to Ash who pushed them to her which surprised her.

"You can keep them, Lillie. I'm sure they'll agree." Ash told her.

"But, they're yours and I'm not a really good Trainer." She voice with shock as Ash shook his head in disapproval to what she said before walking over to Zeraora.

"That's not true, you were the one who looked after them in my absence and you were the one I entrusted them to because I know you'll make a great trainer one day." Ash retorted with his own sentence before looking at Lillie.

"I think you should go back now." He told her as Lillie shook her head.

"No! I'm not leaving without you, I've told the rest the other day that I'd bring you back with me!" She persisted.

Ash simply averted eye contact as he looked at her with eyes of guilt before walking towards the door.

"I simply can't face them now, not after what I put everyone through, I just can't." He voice with guilt.

"And besides, I still have a Buzzwole to hunt and after I'm done, I promise you Lillie, that I'd go back with you." Ash added.

* * *

As he ran out of the door Zeraora followed its trainer out into the jungle, Lillie sat down on the chair before looking at the Poke Balls on hand.

"What can I even do? I couldn't even persuade him and I'm useless in battles." She mumbled.

The Poke Balls burst opened as every single Pokémon came out to greet her with Lycanroc rubbing her leg with affection.

"Ror!" Lycanroc barked.

Slowly each Pokemon slowly looked at Lillie with eyes of determination of not giving up.

"Gol!"

"Muds!"

"Roar!"

"Row!"

Lillie turned her head to look at each and every one of them before standing back up with courage in her eyes.

"You guys are right, I can't accomplish anything if I don't try. Now, let's go help Ash, he needs us." She said as she ran out of the door while being followed by every single Pokémon

* * *

Meanwhile within the jungle, Zeraora was having a heated battle with Buzzwole as they clashed a flurry of fist before leaping backwards.

"You're going back rather you like it or not Buzzwole, Zeraora, use Plasma Fists!" Ash yelled.

"ORA!" Zeraora yelled as it unleashed a wave of blue lightning towards Buzzwole who got immobilized by said attack as it wasn't really doing much damage.

The Swollen Pokémon broke free from its restraints before charging at Ash, only to be knocked away by a Golisopod who's hand was glowing in a green light.

"Ash!" Lillie yelled, making him turn around to face her.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous." He exclaimed.

"I know it's dangerous and I'm not leaving you again, so, if you're going to fight this thing then I'm fighting with you!" She retorted while Ash simply sigh in defeat, he can't persuade her to go back to the hideout as he turn to face Buzzwole.

"Alright, but be careful." He told her as Lillie nodded her head.

Buzzwole soon leaped out from where it was hit to before charging at the ground with a powerful looking Dynamic Punch, whist Ash looked at Zeraora.

"Quick Attack."

The Thunderclap Pokémon nodded before rushing at Buzzwole with incredible speed dodging the Ultra Beast's attack with absolute ease.

"Lycanroc, use Accelerock and Mudsdale, use Earthquake!" Lillie ordered.

The Wolf Pokémon charged at Buzzwole who held onto the rock type as the ground shook violently from Mudsdale attempt as Buzzwole fell to the ground right as Ash took out his Z-Ring.

"Zeraora!"

"RA!"

Lillie soon fished out a Z-Ring from her bag shocking Ash and it too was equipped with a Lycanium Z as she faced Lycanroc.

"Lycanroc!"

"Ro!"

Both of them activated their individual Z-Rings before doing different poses as their Pokémon were surrounded with Z-Power.

The whole field around Lycanroc shattered apart with rocks in the sky, meanwhile Zeraora was charging up a huge ball of blue electricity ready to strike with its Z-Move.

"This is our full power!" Both Ash and Lillie yelled in sync.

Lycanroc soon dashed forward with Zeraora punching the ball of blue electricity.

"Use SPLINTERED STORMSHARDS/GIGAVOLT HAVOC!" Both of them yelled their individual attack.

The first to make contact was Zeraora's Z-Move knocking Buzzwole unbalanced as Lycanroc dashed pass it only for the rock relayed behind him to smash into Buzzwole repeatedly knocking it down to the ground.

"Go, Beast Ball!" Ash yelled.

The Beast Ball which hit Buzzwole sucked in said Pokémon as it signalled a capture after three turns as Ash picked it up from the floor with a smile.

"Thank you, Lillie." He thanked.

"And you've became a splendid trainer like I dreamed you would be." He added.

Lycanroc soon walked back to Lillie as she simply smiled at him.

"Thank you, Ash."

* * *

The two of them went back to Ash's hideout as Ash started to press buttons on the panel to make contact with the URS members, with a face appearing on screen.

"Hello there, captain Pycho." Ash greeted.

"Sorry to have to make you chase Buzzwole all the way, Ash." Phyco apologized as Ash simply chuckled.

"No need for an apology, I'll be transferring Buzzwole to you now." Ash placed the Beast Ball on the device as Phyco took a peak behind him before smirking.

"Who's that behind you? A princess of your life perhaps?" Lillie turned red at that comment as Ash laughed away.

"Not to deny, yes, she's the princess of my life and the one I love with my heart." He chuckled as Lillie turned even redder.

"I'm surprise you make your princess come all the way out here to find you, and not the other way around." Phyco teased meanwhile Ash was scratching his head before looking back at the screen with a grin.

"If only the URS HQ has a clock, I probably would know." He snickered.

From the background they could hear many laughter as Ash too laughed away, when the Beast Ball was transferred completely. Ash looked at Phyco who was about to off the call.

"Before you off it, I want to tell you something." Phyco stopped all motion before looking at him.

"I'm planning to go back to my original home by going through the Ultra Wormhole, I hope you understand." Phyco simply nodded his head in understanding.

"Of course, now if you need anything just tell us and we'll be on the way to your location." Ash nodded his head.

"Likewise to you."

The screen cut to black as Lillie who was still red turn to Ash, who in turn kissed her on the forehead making her burn up in flames. She shook off her embarrassment as she looked at Ash.

"What are we going to do now?"

Ash simply lowered a bigger part of the hideout's wall to reveal a big bat-like Pokémon waiting behind it as Ash extended his hand to hers with a smile on his face.

"We're going home, Lillie, it's time for both of us to fulfil our promises." Lillie recalled all her Pokémon as she happily accepted Ash's hand.

Ash helped her onto Lunala's back as Zeraora leaped up to said Pokémon who took flight before turning back.

"It's time for us to go, Lunala, forward!"

An Ultra Wormhole ripped open as Lunala flew in, bringing the two back to their original world where they can live happily.

* * *

That's chapter two and man, it's less than a day and already had a 100 views thank you all so much for taking your time to read this.

Ash is returning home from the Ultra Wormhole but his adventure is just the beginning. The next chapter will appear very soon so I beg your patience.

A/N: If you have any questions please leave them in the review and I'll answer them if possible, and if you're still liking this story please leave a review if you like.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!

"Normal human speech/thoughts/Pokémon with Telepathy"

'Pokémon speech with mind communications'

 **Chapter 3: A Hero's Return**

Please enjoy!

* * *

Faba was standing outside of the Ultra Wormhole while waiting for Lillie to return as he looked at the sky with a worried look on his face.

"It's already been a day and a half." Faba mumbled.

A Lunala dashed out of the portal at high speed as it landed below the stairs of the Altar of Sunne since it was already in the day, shocking Faba of its arrival.

Below the Altar of Sunne where Lunala landed, Ash leaped off of said Pokemon and onto the ground with Zeraora as he helped Lillie down to the ground as she hugged onto to him causing him to blush.

"Lillie?" Ash started.

Lillie turned her attention to Ash as he smiled before hugging her tightly as he parted while facing the exit of the canyon.

"I'll meet you in Hau'oli City, so I'll be going first." Ash told her as Lillie nodded her head.

"You'd better be there at our usual spot!" Lillie yelled as Ash ran out of sight.

Lunala flapped its wings as it took flight and flew back into the Ultra Wormhole over Faba's head closing the portal upon passing through, as Faba ran to Lillie's direction.

"Young miss Lillie!" Faba yelled as Lillie turned around.

"Mr. Faba, I'm back as I said I would be." Lillie told him as Faba let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

An entire day has passed by after Lillie's return, Ash who left for Hau'oli City was sitting down at the beach with Zeraora who looked at him.

"You said you'd had a partner, a Pikachu?" Ash nodded at Zeraora's words.

"Yeah, he was an irreplaceable friend. My first friend." Ash replied, saddened by the news that Pikachu was taken away.

His thought were broken when a certain voice shouted from somewhere behind him.

"Ash!" He turned around to see Lillie as she ran up to him, crushing him to the floor with a hug one which he returned as Zeraora simply looked at the sight of the two humans.

Both Ash and Lillie parted as she sat down beside him while looking at the ocean, with their hands clasped together tightly.

"You remember this place, don't you Ash?" Lillie asked as Ash chuckled.

"How could I forget, Lillie? This is place where we came for our first date when I asked you out, being here brings back so much memories." Ash replied as the two of them leaned on each other while gazing at the ocean.

"Ash, I'm still sorry about Pikachu." Lillie apologized while looking at the sandy ground as Ash placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Lillie, I'll find a way to get him back." Ash reassured.

"Besides, you took did a really good job as a Trainer better then I'd imagined you'd be." He added while rubbing her arm to soothe her.

"Thank you, Ash. I hope we don't ever leave this place." Lillie thanked.

* * *

Unknown to them that the rest of Ash's friends where watching as the girls were squealing at the sight, though unfortunately for them. Zeraora's hand cracked with blue electricity as it slammed the ground burning away the bushes and tree they were hiding behind off.

"What's going on!" Ash yelled.

Ash and Lillie turned around to see the rest of their friends standing a few distance from them with burned trees and bushes as Zeraora was preparing for another Plasma Fists attack as Ash put out his hand.

"Stop, their friends." Ash told Zeraora who stopped its attack.

"Guys, how did you know we're here!" Lillie demanded for an answer as Gladion stood forward.

"I'm the one who contacted them, after all your safety is what matters to me." Gladion retorted as he glanced at Ash who was beside Lillie.

"I see you've came back, Ash." Gladion said while eyeing directly at him.

"Yeah, I'm back and for good this time." Ash replied.

Gladion pulled out a Poke Ball as he pointed it towards Ash who recoiled back at the sudden sight of it.

"We didn't meet each other during the Alola League so our match is left unfinished, right here and now we'll settle it." Gladion challenged as Ash snickered.

"Three on three is fine with you, right? Gladion?" Ash ruled the battle as Gladion simply nodded his head.

"That's fine, as long as we have our match." Gladion responded as he walked to another side of the beach.

The two man were now facing each other from opposite sides of the field as Kukui stood in between to be the referee.

"The rules have been set, now present your Pokémon!" Kukui yelled.

"Lycanroc, go!"

"Zeraora, I choose you."

Out came Lycanroc from Gladion's Poke Ball as Zeraora leaped into the fields of battle without a link of confinement.

"Lycanroc vs Zeraora, begin!" Kukui announced.

Without a single command, Zeraora charged at Lycanroc at the speed of lightning as it punched Lycanroc twice before kicking it backwards.

"That's Close Combat." Lillie yelled.

"Lycanroc, use Stone Edge!" Gladion ordered.

Lycanroc raised his fist into the air as he slammed it down on the ground, causing a devastating Stone Edge to march towards Zeraora who stood still waiting for its Trainer's command as Ash smirked.

"Let me show you something you've never seen before, Plasma Fists!" Ash yelled.

Zeraora's hand started to burst out blue electricity as it punched the ground causing the Plasma Fists attack to stream towards the Stone Edge shattering it and paralyzing Lycanroc, shocking everyone at the display shown.

"What the-?!" Gladion yelled in shock.

"Alright, use Quick Attack!" Ash ordered.

Zeroara disappeared with trails on electricity left behind as it appeared behind Lycanroc shocking said Pokémon as the Thunderclap Pokémon kicked the Wolf Pokémon sending it back to Gladion unconscious.

"Lycanroc is unable to battle, Zeraora wins!" Kukui announced.

Everyone was speechless at the display of unusual battle style of Ash's as Gladion recalled his Lycanroc while looking at Zeraora who still looked strong as Ash signalled for it to go come back which it did.

What made everyone raise their eyebrows was when Ash took out his Beast Ball containing his Aggron as he tossed it.

"Aggron, I choose you!"

The Iron Armor Pokémon appeared with a roar making everyone cover their faces while sinking into the sand as Gladion tossed his Ultra Ball.

"Machamp, go!"

The Superpower Pokémon appeared on the field facing Aggron who sank quite deep into the sand as Kukui raised his hand.

"Machamp vs Aggron, begin!"

"Machamp, use Superpower!" Machamp's arm grew bigger in muscle as he charged towards Aggron who was immobile as the fighting type Pokémon made an attempt to lift Aggron up.

Machamp who was known in the Pokedex for its infamous strength, couldn't budge Ash's Aggron who was instead sinking deeper and deeper into the sand as Ash chuckled.

"It won't work Gladion, Heavy Slam!" Ash yelled.

Aggron leaped into the air making Machamp fall to the ground as he expanded out a silver aura before crushing down on Machamp who instantly fell unconscious to the devastating steel type attack shocking everyone.

"How… did … you…" Gladion voice with pure shock as Ash gave him a cheeky smile.

"My Aggron's ability is Heavy Metal, it doubles up the weight of my Aggron by twice the amount." Ash explained as Gladion sighed in defeat as he recalled Machamp.

"I guess it's my lost, you're strong that's for sure." Gladion smirked.

* * *

Ash recalled Aggron back into his Beast Ball as Lillie ran to hug him tightly as Gladion look at him with the 'Can I talk to you alone?' face, making Ash follow him after being released.

"You know what I'm going to say, don't you?" Gladion asked as both Ash and himself reached a quiet part of the beach as Ash nodded his head.

"I know, you want to blame me for causing Lillie to get hurt really badly right? I heard from Ilima she fell into depression after my disappearance." Ash sighed with guilt.

"It's good that you understand your situation, the next time you do that stupid stunt. I'm going to kill you myself." Gladion retorted as Ash nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry Gladion, there won't be a next time. I'm not leaving Lillie again I promise you that, after all she is the only one for me." Ash reassured as Gladion simply scoff.

"That'd better be the case, Ash. And if you still do it? What next?" Gladion retorted.

"I'll let you kill me the next time I do it." Ash responded as Gladion nodded.

The two man got back to the group of friends as Lillie looked at both their faces with curiosity.

"What were you two talking about?" The two man tense up before looking at the opposite direction from her.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Both of them said anxiously as Lillie narrowed her eye in a deadly manner.

"Is that so?" The two of them nodded quickly as Lillie sighed.

"Fine, I'll leave what you two were talking about alone for now." She said a loud as they sigh in relief, at least Lillie doesn't have to know what they were talking about for now.

* * *

The group soon walked towards Kukui's house which was actually nearby as a flying Pokedex flew down at Ash with high speed crashing into his face.

"Ash! You're finally back!" Rotom cried.

"Yeah, Rotom. I'm back." Ash soothe the flying Pokedex

"Ash, you called that Pokemon Zeraora, right?" Ash turned his head to Kukui whose finger was pointing at Zeraora, making Ash nod his head as he placed his hand on Zeraora's shoulder.

"That's right professor, this here is Zeraora, my partner." Ash replied.

Rotom who was scanning said Pokemon to find nothing at all as it tilted its entire body making Ash chuckle at the sight.

"There's no need for you to scan, Rotom. Zeraora isn't registered in the Pokedex." Ash told Rotom who turned to him immediately with stars in its eyes.

"Do you mean!" Rotom yelled as Ash nodded his head in affirmative to what Rotom was going to say next as the Pokedex flew around like crazy.

"You're the first Pokedex to register Zeraora, Rotom!" Ash yelled.

"Can you explain to me in details!" Rotom requested as Ash laughed.

"Sure but before that, Professor Kukui?" Ash started catching the Alola professor's attention.

"What is it, Ash?" Kukui asked.

"There is a favour and a really big one, I want to hear if you can make it happen." Ash responded, as everyone was listening intently.

"I would like to transfer my ownership rights of Rowlet, Incineroar, Golisopod, Mudsdale and Lycanroc to Lillie. Can that be done?" Everyone was shocked at his request as Lillie waved her hands in denial to that request.

"I can't take them! They belong to you and beside I'm not good of a Trainer!" Lillie yelled in protest as Ash wagged his fingers at her with a smile.

"That's not true, Lillie. I would have never caught that Buzzwole if you didn't help me, after all Ultra Beasts are a pain in the ass to deal with." Ash retorted as Lillie was still nervous of having his Pokemon.

"And besides, you're a great Trainer and I'm sure their happy to go along with me." Ash added.

The rest were still in silent as Kiawe was the first to speak after having to hear the news from his long lost classmate.

"Are you sure that's fine? They're your Pokemon." He asked as Ash nod his head in affirmative.

"I'm sure Kiawe. Can you do that Professor kukui?" Ash replied before throwing the question to Kukui who was in thoughts.

"Sure, I can but are you really certain? With your five Pokemon's Lillie will have six including her Snowy." Kukui questioned for certainty as Ash nodded his head.

"I've never been so sure, since I already made up my mind long time ago before coming back." Ash replied as Kukui grinned widely.

"Very well, I'll get it done straight away!" Kukui replied.

Ash nodded his head as everyone was still speechless, he turned around before giving Lillie a smile one which she returns before hugging him, as Kukui went down to the basement to make the arrangement. Only to come back hours later.

"It's done, Ash and Lillie." Kukui told them the news.

"Thank you, Professor Kukui." Both Trainer's replied as Kukui nodded his head.

"How about we head for another tournament to see who gets to be the Champion of Alola?" Kukui suggested.

Everyone gave their cheers as Ash simply smiled before looking at the sky, he had never been so happy before in his life after returning home through the Ultra Wormhole.

* * *

Elsewhere in Lumiose City, a yellow mouse was running towards a alleyway before hiding behind a few boxes out of sight as a few people entered the same alleyway looking around for him.

"Pikachu!" Clemont yelled, as another voice cut in.

"Have you found Pikachu yet, Clemont?" May's voice asked.

Pikachu who was still hiding watched the seen as his pursuers left, right as they left the alleyway Pikachu came out and ran further out of town and to an unknown area. And only one thing was on his mind, he had to get back to Ash even if he has to run on foot.

* * *

That's it for chapter 3 for this story, I thank you all for reading this story. Review if you like because I'd like to read your opinion!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!

"Normal human speech/thoughts/Pokémon with Telepathy"

'Pokémon speech with mind communications'

 **Chapter 4: A Different Meeting**

Please enjoy!

* * *

A year passed by, and the day of the Alola League was over. Ash yawned loudly as he woke up on a bed inside the Pokemon Center's guest room as he got up before looking into the mirror as his phone rang loudly.

"Hello?" Ash answered.

"Ash, are you awake?" The voice asked as he chuckled at the question.

"Max, if I'm not awake I wouldn't be answering your call." He joked.

Ash met Max and Bonnie again over the past year, he met them coincidentally at the Alola League though Max was the one who participated and ever since then Ash had learned what happened when he was missing for thirteen years.

"What's up? Something you need?" Ash asked.

"Professor Kukui just called in, he needs everyone at his house right now." Max responded.

"And by 12 in the evening!" He yelled.

Ash raised an eyebrow, turned his head to the clock on the wall, he narrowed his eye on said object as he widen his eyes to see that it was already 10 and he was all the way at Poni Island. Ash bolted into the showers as he quickly changed into his usual clothing, the Kanto Trainer then ran into the room and grabbed onto his partner's hand as he pulled it away from the bed.

"We got to go!" Ash yelled.

A great time flew by as everyone was already at Kukui's house, yes, everyone except Ash. Kukui surveyed the door to hear no footsteps outside as he looked at everyone.

"Did anyone tell Ash?" He questioned as Max nodded.

"I did, he should be here soon." He replied.

The word 'soon' was actually now, as Ash barged in through the door as he fell to the ground panting really hard, Lillie immediately ran next to him as she helped him up.

"I'm… here… everybody…" Ash wheezed out.

"Glad that everyone could make it." Kukui smiled.

"Why did you call us here for, Professor?" Gladion questioned.

Kukui's only reply to Gladion's question was to pull out a poster of a tournament announced on it as he placed it on the table, having everyone's head above it.

"We're going to attend this tournament, all of us." Kukui announced as Ash turned his head to the Alola Professor.

"All of us? You mean me, Lillie, Gladion, Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, Max, Bonnie and Sophocles?" Kukui nodded with a big wide smile as Gladion looked at him.

"You do realize I'm a busy man." The blond boy commented.

"I know you're a busy man, Gladion. But your mother, Lusamine, is taking over the business until your return." Kukui responded shocking him.

"Besides, we need to show who our Champion is don't we? Along with his chosen Elite Four." Kukui added.

Everybody eyed at Ash who put his hand in defense, it was true. After the Alola League, Ash had officially become the Champion of Alola though he hasn't step out of his region to enter expedition battle or any of the sort.

"True, when is the tournament?" Kiawe agreed.

"It's in between the borders of Kanto and Johto, it starts in a week time. So we have to leave Alola by either now or tomorrow if we want to get there fast." Kukui told

Kukui's word made everyone's brain hang and jaw dropped, in other words they got either less than 24 hours or at least more than 30 hours to leave Alola.

"We better pack fast if we want to get to the tournament, let's go." Ash told them as Lillie followed him.

* * *

The next few days, everyone was on the plane leaving towards Kanto as Kiawe was reading the guide in order to know the venue as Lillie looked at Ash with curiosity in her eyes.

"What are you going to do when you get to Kanto?" She asked as Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably register, go to my home and introduce my lovely wife to my mom." Ash replied as Lillie giggled.

"How long till we land in Viridian City airport?" Mallow asked from behind Ash as Kukui turned his head to her.

"In another hour, so let's be patient." Kukui told her.

An hour later, the plane landed as Ash was the first one to disappear from sight. Already arrived in front of a vending machine as he coined himself a can of drink only to see a few people from the corner of his eye.

"Hey guys, who do you think the Alola Champion would be?" May asked as Dawn shook her head.

"It'll be hard to tell, considering that the Alola region's Champion didn't even appear anywhere." She answered.

"Maybe the Alola region's Champion is just a puny little weakling who can't even battle?" Misty voice with a mocking tone.

"That might be kind of true, considering you never get to see him or her anywhere. Not even in expedition battles." Clemont agreed.

* * *

Ash who was listen, looked as if he wasn't surprise. He turned around to face Lillie who was carrying a luggage and who was also glaring at him as he stepped backwards three steps with his hands in front of himself.

"Ash Ketchum, don't you dare go off running away like that!" She yelled.

This caught everyone's attention including the group of people who took his Pokémon as they widen their eyes upon seeing him in flesh and blood.

"It can't be, can it?" May asked.

"I think he is." Serena answered.

"Come on Lillie, you know you don't have to bring a luggage out for a short tournament like this you know." Ash tried to change the subject as Lillie looked at him with her hands beside her hips.

"Don't change the subject here mister, now what do you have to say!" Lillie retorted as the rest came up to them.

"You sure run as fast as you can talk, Ash." Max joked.

"Alright guys, let's talk on the way." Kukui clapped his hands.

Ash and his group started to walk away as he ignored the fact that he saw his past friends as they went off in a certain direction. Though a group of people were wondering what they heard was true or false.

"Ash couldn't be alive, can he?" Iris asked.

"And was that Bonnie with him!" Clemont yelled.

"Max, too!" May added.

"Let's stop our conversation here, let's follow them quickly." Misty responded.

They nodded as they decided to follow Ash's group who was already way ahead of them.

* * *

Ash's group travelled to what most of them feel as a hell of a hike, Ash was now carrying Lillie's luggage while having Aggron to give her a ride towards the venue halfway through the distance. He still didn't understand why she brought a luggage when the rest of them brought a small bag.

"We're… finally… here…" Sophocles wheezed out.

"This is actually quite short if you ask me." Ash joked.

"After travelling the whole region by foot, I guess this made it easy." Max and Bonnie agreed.

They soon entered the Pokemon Center as Mallow looked at Lillie who was still on Aggron's back, as the Iron Armor Pokemon walked beside his Trainer.

"How lucky of Lillie to have a ride." Mallow voice jokingly.

"What can I say? I do have a loving boyfriend." She smiled as she looked at Aggron who was still carrying her the whole time.

"You can let me down now, Aggron. Thank you." She thanked.

Aggron lowered his hand to put Lillie on the ground as Ash recalled him back into his Beast Ball before walking over to Nurse Joy with the rest of his friends as Kukui simply handed the nurse a letter of recommendation.

"Here's the letter of recommendation from the PLA, we're here to participate." Kukui told her.

"Please let me check for a confirmation, please wait for a moment." Nurse joy requested.

The pink hair nurse soon opened up the letter to check the contents before gazing back at her computer as she begin to type in a few information before handing Kukui back the letter and nine keys.

"I have just confirmed the letter's content, here is your room during your stay." She told him as Kukui nodded before taking said object.

"Thank you, very much. Well then everyone, let's get going." Kukui told them.

"Professor, they're ten of us including you and we only have nine keys." Kiawe pointed out as Kukui saw that he was right.

"You can have my room, Professor Kukui." Lillie told the Alola Professor.

"I'm going to share my room with Ash." She added as she held onto his arm not letting go anytime soon as Ash simply snickered, while Gladion glanced at him.

"Do anything funny to or with my little sister, you're dead." He said to the Ultra Recon Squad member who nodded his head.

"I get, I get. That won't happen so relax, Gladion." Ash gave him a cheeky smile.

* * *

A few hours passed by as Ash and his chosen Elite Four were at their own chamber as Ash sat down on the chair with Lillie beside him, his Elite Four were Lillie a mixed type specialist, Max a fighting type specialist, Sophocles an electric type specialist and lastly Gladion another mixed type specialist.

"I still can't believe Bonnie shot down my request." Ash sighed as Max chuckled with a cheeky grin.

"She does like coordinating and performing more, so I guess it's only natural that she shot you down." He laughed as Kukui walked in.

"Alright, everyone get ready. We're going to start soon." They nodded.

Outside came walking in Charles Goodshow, the president of the Pokémon League Association also known as the PLA as he took the microphone from the table before speaking.

"Welcome everyone to the All Star Tournament, we usually hold this tournament to give recognition to every Trainer thus far in the world. And we have a special guest who came all the way from Alola along with his Elite Four, so let us welcome them." Charles announced.

"First, we have the first Elite Four Sophocles an electric type specialist." Sophocles nervously walked out into the open as he waved at the crowds who cheered.

"Second, we have Max a fighting type!" The Hoenn native ran into the open as the crowds were cheering, May's jaw dropped to the floor as she couldn't believe her ears.

"Third, we have Gladion a mixed type specialist!" The elder Aether sibling simply walked into the open as he looked around the area before simply walking off the stage, he was never a crowd lover.

"Lastly, we have the younger sister of Gladion, Lillie who is also another mixed type specialist!" Charles yelled, much like Sophocles, the blonde girl walked into the open with nervousness in her eyes as she quickly walked off.

Charles re-entry himself on stage as he looked at everyone from the above stage.

"Now to introduce the Champion, a Trainer who went missing for a very long time and has now climb to the top. Let's give our hands to Ash Ketchum!" He yelled loudly.

Misty's group brain stopped processing as Ash walked out into the open, and as expected the crowd was silent and he wasn't all so surprised. He did went missing for thirteen years after all and beside him was his Zeraora who was much like Pikachu refusing to enter its Beast Ball.

"Now, Ash has volunteered to have an expedition battle against either another fellow Champion, contestant or Elite Four members. So, we'll spin the wheel to see who it is!" Charles yelled.

On screen was Ash's face as the screen's light flashed at multiple images as it stopped at a familiar picture and that was Misty's image as Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Ash's opponent will be Misty the Gym Leader of Cerulean City!" Charles announced.

* * *

Ash stepped into his Trainer box with Zeraora beside him as did Misty who was directly opposite him as Charles stood at the center of the field.

"The expedition battle between Ash and Misty will now begin, Trainer are only allowed one Pokémon and the battle will be over when either side's Pokémon has been defeated or when the time runs out. Present your choice!" He yelled.

"Go, my steady!" Misty yelled.

"Aggron, I choose you!" Ash called.

Coming from Misty's Poke Ball was her Gyarados who let loose a roar, meanwhile in front of the Atrocious Pokémon was Ash's Aggron who sunk into the concrete earth as he simply looked at the water serpentine Pokémon.

"Aggron vs Gyarados, with 5 minutes. Begin the match!" Charles announced.

"Gyarados, finish that Aggron off with Hydro Pump!" Misty ordered.

Gyarados opened his mouth to fire a strong Hydro Pump attack which collided onto Aggron's body as she smirked thinking she got an easy victory, but her smirked turned into a face of horror when Aggron was revealed to be perfectly unharmed.

"Is that the best you can do?" Ash asked tauntingly as Misty growled.

The Cerulean City Gym Leader revealed a Key Stone acting as her hair accessory, the Gym Leader tapped it as a streak of light connected together from her Key Stone and Gyarados's Mega Stone, causing it to transform into his Mega Evolution state.

"A Mega Gyarados?" Ash questioned.

"Why? Are you scared out of your-" Misty got cut.

"Heavy Slam." Ash ordered.

Aggron leaped into the air as he expanded out an silver aura around his own body before crashing down on Gyarados who was unconscious inside a 5 foot hole as Aggron climbed out with Gyarados transforming back into his normal state.

The whole audience were silent including Misty as the buzzer sounded loudly to signal the end of the expedition battle as Ash recalled his Aggron. Meanwhile Misty got up to look at him with accusation in her eyes.

"How did your Aggron even beat my Gyarados in one hit?!" She yelled as Ash raised an eyebrow.

"My Aggron is just more trained then your Gyarados, the moment you Mega Evolved was the moment you lost." Ash retorted.

He turned around to leave as Lillie held onto his arm making him smile as they left the field, leaving Misty to steam in anger of her easy lost to Ash.

* * *

Moments passed as Ash was leaning against a wall watching Lillie's battle as it has just as she was pit against Gardenia a Gym Leader from Sinnoh.

"The battle between Elite Four Lillie and Gym Leader Gardenia will now begin! Each Trainer is allowed three Pokémon and the battle will be over when one side runs out of usable Pokémon!" The referee announced.

"If both sides are ready, please present your Pokémon!"

"Roserade, let's go!" Gardenia called.

"Lycanroc, I choose you!" Lillie yelled.

Both Pokémon appeared as Roserade was standing delicately in front of Lycanroc and it was neither Midday nor Midnight form but instead it was a Dusk Form as he looked at Roserade, Misty's group from the stands were shocked.

"Isn't that Lycanroc belong to Ash? Why does she have it?" Clemont asked.

"Ash couldn't have possibly given away his most priced Pokémon, could he?" May retorted.

"If he did than he should have given it to me!" Serena growled.

They look back on the field as Lillie's Lycanroc smashed into Roserade with a Accelerock attack, knocking her out as the Bouquet Pokémon flew back to Gardenia's feet unconscious.

"Roserade is unable to battle, Lycanroc wins!" The referee declared.

"Amazing! Without much effort, Lycanroc defeated Roserade with ease!" The commentator yelled.

Gardenia recalled Roserade before taking out another Poke Ball as she tossed it to reveal her Torterra who stomp on the ground hard as Lillie recalled Lycanroc, having Golisopod take his place.

"Golisopod vs Torterra, begin!" The referee announced.

"Torterra, use Earthquake!" Gardenia ordered.

"First Impression, go!" Lillie yelled.

Before Torterra could operate his attack, Golisopod rushed at the Continent Pokémon before giving him a hard hit to the head with hand glowing in a dark green light as Torterra stumbled backwards.

"Now, use Swords Dance!" Golisopod summoned a parade of swords to increase his own attack.

"Torterra, Leaf Storm!"

"Sucker Punch!"

The tree on Torterra's back glowed green but before he could execute said attack, Golisopod smashed his hand into Torterra's face with a strong Sucker Punch attack knocking him down and out of the game.

"Torterra is unable to battle, Golisopod wins!" The referee declared.

Gardenia recalled Torterra as Lillie decided to stay with Golisopod, but instead of choosing a third Pokemon, Gardenia sighed as she looked at the referee.

"I give up on the match." She told him as he nodded.

"Very well, Gym Leader Gardenia has forfeited the match therefore the winner is Elite Four Lillie!" He declared.

The crowd cheered as Lillie let loose a sigh of relief before recalling Golisopod back into his Poke Ball as she walked out of the stadium to meet Ash who walked passed her.

"Good luck." She cheered.

"Thanks." Ash smiled.

* * *

Ash walked onto stage as Barry came from the opposite side with a look of surprise as he grins at Ash who looked at him.

"I wonder how strong you've been since you went missing for so long, if you don't give me a good battle. I'm going to fine you." Barry told him as Ash simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows, shall we see?" Ash retorted.

"The battle between Champion Ash and Trainer Barry will now begin! Each Trainer allowed three Pokémon and the battle will be over when on side runs out of usable Pokémon." The referee announced.

"If both sides are ready, please present your first Pokémon!" He yelled.

"Heracross, let's get going!" Barry yelled.

"Zeraora, you're up partner." Ash told the Thunderclap Pokémon beside him who entered the field.

As Zeraora walked into the field, Heracross came from his Poke Ball opposite said Pokémon as he bump his fist on his palm at ready.

"Mr. Ketchum, that Pokémon is?" The referee questioned.

"That's my partner, Zeraora." This cause the referee to nod his head.

"Zeraora vs Heracross, begin!"

At the ready mark, Ash gestured his hand for Barry to go first as the Sinnoh Native smirked.

"Don't regret it, Megahorn!"

Heracross opened his wings to take flight as he rushed at Zeraora with horn glowing white, though it was still slow for Zeraora's taste.

"Quick Attack and Close Combat." Ash ordered.

Zeraora disappeared instantly leaving a trail of electricity in its wake as it appeared behind Heracross before giving the single horn a flurry of punches before kicking him in the face sending him to the wall unconscious.

"Heracross is unable to battle, Zeraora wins!" The referee announced.

"What amazing speed, with only one move. Ash managed to beat Barry's Heracross within a short amount of time!" The commentator yelled.

"Empoleon, let's get going!" Barry called.

Barry's ace Pokémon appeared on the field as he flapped his hands to loosen their muscle and to prepare for battle.

"Zeraora vs Empoleon, begin!"

"We're finishing this fast, Plasma Fists."

Zeraora's hands started crackling with electricity as it punched the ground causing a trail of blue electricity to crash into Empoleon who flew all the way back to the wall while still in static.

"Empoleon is unable to battle, Zeraora wins!" The referee announced.

"What is that Pokémon? It's even stronger then Tobias's Darkrai." Barry mumbled with fear while recalling Empoleon.

He tossed his third Poke Ball into the air to summon Skarmory as the referee raised both his flags.

"Zeraora vs Skarmory, begin!"

"Use Spikes!" Barry yelled.

"Don't give it a chance, Plasma Fists."

Before Skarmory could execute his attack first, Zeraora slammed both hands onto the ground as a trail of electricity leaped from the ground towards the Armor Bird Pokémon who got zapped as he fell off the sky and onto the ground.

"Skarmory is unable to battle, Zeraora wins! And since Trainer Barry has ran out of usable Pokémon, the winner is Champion Ash!" He yelled.

Ash hastily ran off after a goodbye to Barry as he ran back into his room to pick up a device from his bag as he put it next to his ear.

"Yes, Captain?" He asked.

"We have an emergency."

* * *

And cut! This wraps it up for this chapter, and if you are still enjoying please R&R.

Any questions please place them in the review or PM me and I'll answer if possible!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!

"Normal human speech/thoughts/Pokémon with Telepathy"

'Pokémon speech with mind communications'

 **Chapter 5: Unshackled Beast**

* * *

"Ash, we have an emergency." Phyco stated urgently.

"What kind of emergency, Captain? That you have to call me so urgently." Ash asked with curiosity.

"I've already send the details to your ID, check it. But I plead you be careful when you see it." Phyco told him.

Ash took out a certain device as he gazed at it, swiping to the details compartment. What he saw made him widen his eyes big enough to scare Zeraora.

"Please tell me this is a joke, Captain Phyco. I've never seen three different Ultra Beast out at once!" Ash yelled as Phyco could only sigh.

"I really wish today is April Fool's day, but this isn't a joke and is a VERY serious matter. Those three Ultra Beast Celesteela, Nihilego and Blacephalon are out on the loose in your current location, I beg you to be careful when dealing with them." Phyco told the URS member who shook his head though couldn't be seen by Phyco.

"I got it, Captain Phyco. Don't worry about me, it isn't my first time dealing with them, expect to see them in about three to five days if possible." Ash chimed with confidence as Phyco could be heard laughing a little.

"Of course, then I'll be waiting for your report." With those words, Phyco ended the call as Ash could merely sigh.

He grabbed his belt before going into the bathroom changing into his URS uniform before opening the door as he turn around to see his partner who nodded, Ash and Zeraora walked out into the open only to see his friends.

"Where are you going?" Lillie asked.

"Ultra Beast business, and I've been send to take care of them. Though don't try and follow me please, because it's going to be dangerous and I don't want to put you in danger." Ash answered.

"Celesteela isn't a problem for me, I've done it in before." Zeraora spoke, shocking them that it knew Telepathy the entire time.

"Be careful, Ash." Lillie whispered as he smiled, Ash lean in to kiss her forehead before walking towards the door.

When the door opened, Ash ran off into the distance pass a few other people and they were Brock's group of friends. They watch as Ash and Zeraora leaped across a log before running into a nearby woods.

"Who was that?" Dawn asked.

"No idea, but do you want to follow him?" Cilan suggested.

They agreed to Cilan's statement before running into the woods after Ash, though they were followed by two people who were Lillie and Gladion.

* * *

"Zeraora, Plasma Fists! Aggron, Heavy Slam! Altaria, Moonblast!" Ash ordered.

Zeraora slammed it's electrified fist on the ground launching the attack towards a jellyfish-like creature, Aggron leaped into the air before crashing down on a rather huge creature that looked like a bamboo, meanwhile Altaria shot a big pink ball at a rather skinny creature.

The skinny creature took off it's head before throwing it into the air as it exploded in multiple colours of light as Ash's Pokémon retreated backwards.

"They are tougher then the last ones, I guess even Ultra Beasts trains." Ash growled slightly.

Brock and the rest arrived to see that Ash was up against three unknown beings as Ash waved his hand.

"Aggron, Flash Cannon on Nihilego!" Ash ordered.

"RON!" Aggron roared as he fired a metallic beam at the Parasite Pokémon who got send to a tree right after getting hit by the strong steel type attack.

Celesteela raised an arm before slamming down, launching a devastating Flash Cannon which cut through the forest landscape leaving a huge line of destruction in it's wake. Though Ash's Pokémon managed to get out of the way in time.

"Damn, they took quite a number of hits and is still this strong. I guess that's why the URS called them Ultra Beasts for." Ash mumbled.

"Silvally/Incineroar, use Multi Attack/Darkest Lariat!" Two voices yelled in sync shocking Ash.

Silvally leaped over Ash's head as it swiped Nihilego away, meanwhile Incineroar spun pass Altaria. Ramming into Blacephalon who's head fell off before exploding forcing Incineroar to retreat.

* * *

Ash quickly turn around to see Lillie and Gladion running towards him as he stared at them, though they couldn't see his eyes of disappointment because he didn't want to risk their health.

"Why did you still come? I thought I told you not to!" Ash yelled as Lillie shook her head in reply.

"Yeah, you did." She retorted.

"Then why did you?"

"Because we want to help you! I don't want you to disappear on me again!" Lillie yelled in retaliation as Ash was taken aback by her speech as he sigh.

"If you want to help fine, but leave Celesteela. It's mine." Ash told them.

Lillie was visibly happy hearing that as she picked Nihilego as an opponent while Gladion fought Blacephalon. Behind the bushes was Brock's group as they watch Ash, Lillie and Gladion fight against the Ultra Beast.

"What are those things that they're fighting?" Iris questioned.

"I don't know, but if I heard correctly. That weird guy in the weird suit called them Ultra Beast." Brock answered.

A huge explosion happened in front of them as they could see Celesteela on the ground, while being sat on by Aggron who let loose a roar of victory before being joined by Zeraora and Altaria.

"Great work." Ash praised.

He tapped the Ultra Beast with a beast ball containing the beast successfully as he turn around to see that Gladion had already won his own battle, whist Lillie was technically the only one left on the field.

"Altaria, help Lillie out with Dragon Pulse!" Ash ordered.

"Taria!" Altaria gave a battle cry as a beam of draconic energy flew towards Nihilego who destroyed said attack with Power Gem.

"Liiiiiiiii!" Nhilego screeched before blasting a huge wave of poison into the sky as the attack crashed down onto the floor, pouring the attack towards the opposing side of the battlefield.

"Aggron!" Ash ordered.

The Iron Armor Pokémon stood in front of the entire group as they sheltered behind him, the poison type attack crashed into Aggron's body as said Pokemon stood unfazed by the attempt to force him back.

"Heavy Slam once the attack is over!" Ash ordered.

* * *

Exactly when the attack was cut off, Aggron leaped into the air before crashing down on Nihilego with full force. A huge crater was made after the attack but Nihilego was nowhere in sight.

"Shit, did it use Double Team?!" Ash yelled.

"Alright you got it!" Misty's voice cheered.

Ash adjusted his eye gear to see a Poke Ball nearby the crater as he growled when Nihilego re-emerged.

"Damn Bastards." Ash cursed from beneath his breath.

"Aggron, Heavy Slam again!" Ash ordered.

"AGGRON!" Aggron roared before leaping into the air, performing the same attack as he landed on Nihilego once again.

As Aggron leap out from the even deepened hole, Nihilego shot itself out from the hole as it float in the air perfectly fine. The Parasite Pokemon's next action was to flee from battle.

"Fuck!" Ash yelled as he slam the nearby tree with his fist.

"Calm down, at least we still got two out of the three don't we?" Gladion told him as Ash turn to face him in the air.

"You don't get it, Gladion. Nihilego studies from what they see from here, since it already knows our fighting style. I doubt it'd be so stupid to come and try again." Ash informed.

And as expected, the sibling were visibly shocked to know that an Ultra Beast can learn from what they call a human's mistake.

"We have to find it fast and find it now, or else it might become a real threat. And to be honest, Nihilego are the three most dangerous Ultra Beasts out there." Ash said hastily.

"Come on, we've got to find Nihilego before the crowd does." Ash added.

* * *

As they ran off towards where Nihilego fled, Brock and his gang came out from hiding with Misty starting a speech first.

"Did you guys hear that? If we can catch that thing, then we'll be able to beat this whole tournament!" She squealed.

"Why the hell would you want to catch that thing anyways? It looks so disgusting and ugly." Serena said with disgust as Misty wag her finger in front of the honey blonde.

"I don't expect a performer such as yourself to know what is battling experience anyways, if we can catch that whatever it was called. We can beat Ketchum and win this whole tournament!" She yelled with excitement.

"I like that idea, actually. Let's go shall we?" Cilan added.

The unsightly gang moved off in a distance towards where Ash and his team ran. Arriving at a devastated battlefield, Ash's Zeraora punched Nihilego to the ground as the Parasitic Ultra Beast screech in pain.

"Did that do the trick?" Gladion asked.

"I think so." Ash commented.

He was answered clearly when Nihilego once again got up from the ground as Lillie was shivering in a little fear.

"I guess it didn't work." She told them.

"Aggron, Altaria. Return." Ash recalled, Gladion and Lillie turn to him with shock in their eyes as Ash pulled out another Beast Ball.

"Gladion, Lillie and Zeraora. Step back, let's fight fire with fire." Ash ordered.

Zeraora leaped behind it's Trainer as Gladion's and Lillie's Silvally and Incineroar retreated a few steps backwards.

"Pheromosa, I choose you!" Ash yelled.

The ball burst open to reveal a lady-like bug who looked pretty majestic in terms of beauty, this shocked his two friends and the ones that were hiding.

"Pheromosa, I need you to catch that Nihilego for me. Don't worry, after the job and I'll clean you all you want." Ash ordered.

Pheromosa nodded as it charged towards Nihilego with accelerated speed as it gave the Parasite Pokémon a few swift kicks, sending Nihilego to a tree. Gladion and Lillie watch in shock as Pheromosa was giving Nihilego an ass kicking.

"Look at it go." Gladion mused out.

"Yeah, it's having a rather easy time against Nihilego." Lillie added.

Ash was not giving Pheromosa any commands, he was just standing there with a huge grin on his face as he watch the Lissome Pokémon toss the Parasite Pokémon around like a basketball.

"Good work, Pheromosa." Ash praised, the Lissome Pokémon nodded as it dropped a immobile Nihilego on the ground for Ash to tap it with a Beast Ball.

"That's three, now my only problem is to send them to Captain Phyco." Ash mumbled.

* * *

Brock's group were stunned while hiding behind the bushes, they were at disbelief that one person could do all that.

"Plasma Fists." Ash ordered.

Right as Brock turn his head, a stream of blue electricity crashed down mere inches away from his face. The bushes they were hiding behind of were burn to ashes and the trees near them were charred.

"You know, your spying skills is very bad." Ash sneered at them.

"H-h-how did you know that we were behind there the whole time?" Dawn stuttered as Ash seemingly didn't answer the blue hair Coordinator at all.

"Lillie and Gladion, I need you to take this three back. I got something I need to handle." Ash told them before handing the blonde three Beast Balls.

Lillie looked a little worried as she left with her brother, once they were out of sight Ash turned around to face his old friends. He took off his eye wear though keeping his helmet on, and as he guess, they were shocked out of their minds.

"I don't suppose you miss me at all, do you?" Ash asked and silent was all he received from them.

"Thirteen years, is all it took for you guys to rob me off of my Pokémon. Can't say I can blame the Professor because a job is a job, but you guys?" Ash continued on as he let loose a sigh.

"Though it's quite disappointing that you guys only have such little skills left in you, must've been slacking a lot." He mocked.

Brock's group were purely silent as Ash looked at them with slight anger in his eyes.

"Tell me now, honestly. Where's my partner?" Ash questioned with seriousness in his voice as Clemont was the first to jolt up in shock, causing him to receive Ash's current attention as the Kanto Trainer narrowed his eyes down on the Lumiose City Gym Leader.

"You seem to know the details, Clemont. Now, tell me where he is otherwise things will turn out pretty badly for you." Ash sneered as Clemont took a deep breath.

"His gone, Pikachu is gone. He disappeared a few months ago, and has yet to be found." Clemont told him as Ash could be heard growling out loud before pointing a finger at Clemont who jump back in recoil of fear.

"If anything and I mean ANYTHING happens to Pikachu, you're going to suffer the same way I did. And I can assure that no rescue will go to you!" Ash yelled.

"We're leaving, Zeraora!" Zeraora glared at them for the last time before walking away with it's Trainer.

* * *

The Pokemon Center's door slide open as Ash and Zeraora walked through it, they were immediately greeted by their friends as Max ran up to him.

"How did it go? Your suppressing mission?" He asked with concern as Ash nodded his head in positive.

"It went along just fine thanks to Lillie and Gladion, though things would have been ugly if they actually didn't come to be perfectly honest here." Ash answered with honesty as Bonnie was snickering with the rest chuckling lightly.

"Here's the three Beast Ball, and how are you going to return them?" Gladion told the URS member as Ash took the three Beast Balls off his hands.

Ash proceeded to walk up to his room as the rest followed, they watched as Ash closed the door before he pushed a hidden button inside of his room. The wall pushed itself inwards before rotating to reveal a rather big screen and a keypad, this made them hang their mouths wide open.

Ash started to push a few or rather a lot of buttons on the keypad, as a image appeared on screen to reveal Phyco's face as Ash backed away from the keypad before saluting slightly.

"Greetings Captain Phyco, the mission was successful." Ash reported as Phyco nodded.

"That's good to hear, and you can relax you know. You're kind of picking up Dulse's habit of saluting every time you see or greet me." The URS captain chuckled.

Ash merely shrugged his shoulders before standing up straight again as he took out three Beast Balls.

"In here contains Celesteela, Blacephalon and Nihilego. Shall I personally return them to their individual homes in the Ultra Space?" Ash commented as Phyco shook his head.

"There won't be a need for it, we'll personally bring them back. Besides, if you come now what will happen on this side?" Ash sweat dropped knowing that his captain was right, if he was to be going now. If another Ultra Beast appears, there'd be no way that they'll win.

"I understand, then in that case. I'll be sending them over right now." Ash told Phyco who nodded in response.

Pushing another few buttons, a new compartment appeared as Ash placed the newly received Beast Balls into the box as the gang watch them disappear as Ash lift his head to face the screen, as proof of receiving the Ultra Beasts. Phyco lifted up three Beast Ball as Ash nodded.

"Good work as always, Ash. Nowm I heard from Zossie that you're participating in a tournament so if that's the case, good luck." Ash smiled as the call ended with the wall returning back to normal.

Ash turned around to see their shocked face with mouths hanging wide open as he raised an eyebrow before sitting down on a chair in the room.

"What's with those looks? You look like you just seen a miracle or something." Ash teased as Sophocles looked at him with a strange look.

"Where did you get that big screen!" He yelled.

Ash was in thought as he finally realised that his friend was talking about the transmission device that he just used before smiling at the electric type Trainer.

"I build it of course, I mean. It's not really that hard, because this is technically my eighth one." Ash answered casually.

They stare at him in disbelief, heck if Ash joined a engineering competition he would already won first prize without even trying.

"Alright, tomorrow is round two. I should probably just stick with Aggron all the way until someone knocks him out." Ash joked.

He walked out the door as he was still in thoughts of who to use, while being followed by Lillie as everyone else left the room.

* * *

A man with a Serperior sat down under a tree a few kilometres away from the tournament's area, he placed down his bag as a Pikachu's head perched out before turning towards him.

"I'm surprise that Ash isn't with you." He told the mouse who looked down on the ground with sadness.

"Chaaa." He cried.

The man patted his head before looking at the sky as he drank a bottle of water.

"I guess I'll have to try harder, but I'm sure you'll meet him again. So, come on, let's go." He told the yellow mouse who got up before running towards him.

He carried his bag as Serperior, Pikachu and himself walked towards the tournament's area.

* * *

Chapter 5 done! As always, my apologies for the VERY late updates. Didn't really have enough time to write much since I am currently damn busy with things IRL.

A/N: **R &R and tell me how you find this story, but please don't flame in the tab.**

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!

"Normal human speech/thoughts/Pokémon with Telepathy"

'Pokémon speech with mind communications'

 **Chapter 6: A Reunion Always Wanted**

* * *

The man walked out to the open of the stadium before looking around the area, where his Seperior did the same. Meanwhile a small yellow mouse was looking around from within his bag.

"This is the tenth tournament ground that we've looked so far, don't get your hopes up just yet little fella." He said a loud as Pikachu's head popped out from within his bag.

"Pika." The Mouse Pokemon nodded his head.

Meanwhile on the route to Pallet Town, Ash and his group excluding Professor Kukui who went to take care of other business, the group of friends passed through the forest of route 1 under Ash's guidance.

"How far are we from your home, Ash?" Sophocles questioned, and much like Clemont. Ash knew that he wasn't really a fan of exercising despite loving field work a lot.

"We should reach there in about another fifteen minutes, just bear with it." Ash answered, though his mind wasn't really sure. He knew thirteen years was a long time and the whole landscape of the area changed a lot, but the road was still miraculously somehow recognisable.

They walked for another five minutes but were stopped when Zeraora stopped mid-way along the road, causing all of them to stop as well gaining itself a cautious look from Ash.

"What's wrong, Zeraora? Is something there?" Zeraora nodded at his words, and being what Ash calls 'Over-Cautious'. The Thunderclap Pokémon immediately charged up it's signature move, before sending it towards a tree.

The whole tree erupted into the skies high, revealing an old face to Ash as he looked at him with a shocked expression on his face. Zeraora narrowed it's eyes down on the person, but stopped when Ash put up his hand.

"Is that suppose to be you, Gary?" He asked just to make sure, which the Professor nods his head to.

"Man have you changed in thirteen years." The URS member added, which in turn causes Gary to give him a look.

"That should be my line, where the hell have you been throughout this thirteen years and only appear now? Do you know much the rest were worried about you, especially your mother?" Gary retorted with a lecture, one which Ash sighed too.

It was true he was gone for thirteen years, but it was false when Gary said the 'Rest' were worried about him with the exception of Max and Bonnie. Though he was about to make his way back home, with the rest of his friends.

"I was just about to make my way back home, Gary. We'll talk more when we're there, so guys come on!" Ash yelled, already a meters away from the rest. Because he was talking while walking, which unexpectedly no one saw it.

The rest ran after Ash who was walking way up front from the rest, but as they drew closer to Pallet Town. Lillie was once again on Aggron's back, not that Ash can blame her since she wasn't the kind to hike through mountains and forests.

"Thirteen years and I'm finally back home, welcome to Pallet Town guys." Ash welcomed the rest while recalling Aggron, before looking around the area.

* * *

Ash turned around to notice that every building changed, so did the road and layout of the entire Town. The only thing in town that didn't change was Professor Oak's laboratory, which was surprisingly still up the tallest hill in Pallet Town.

The gang managed to reach Ash's house within the new layout of the town, her signature and favourite Pokemon Mr. Mime was still doing it's best keeping the garden clean. But stopped when it noticed Gary and the rest of Ash's gang.

"Mime?" Mr. Mime called out, before widening it's eyes in happiness after recognising Ash's face. Despite all his facial changes.

"It seems that Mr. Mime still recognises you, Ashy-boy." Gary chuckled .

The front door remained open as a elderly woman walked out of the door, before widening her eyes upon recognising her son's face.

"Ash! Thank goodness you're back!" She cried out loud before giving Ash a bone crushing hug, one which he returns whole-heartedly.

"I'm finally back home, Mom. Sorry for worrying you." Ash said back to his mother before pulling back.

"Come on in, you too Gary." Delia invited.

* * *

Everyone nodded as they all walked in, but the interior of the house never change not one bit. The kitchen was still the same as it was, Ash's room was still on the second floor, and the living room was still the same layout, so as the backyard of the entire house.

"So who are they? I see that Max is with you." Delia asked.

Ash sat down on the sofa before gesturing his hand to his Alolan friends including Bonnie.

"This is Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, Bonnie and Lillie, my wife who I married recently too in Alola. And guys, this here is my mom Delia." Ash introduced the whole room.

Delia was able to process the relationships of the rest of his friends, but when she was told by Ash himself that Lillie was his wife. She turned her head to him, as Ash nodded his head.

"Yes, mom. We married in Alola a few days after I got back, I didn't say a word because I couldn't face you that time when I arrived back home." Ash responded to her facial expression, as she nodded her head in understanding.

Zeraora walked next to Ash, making Gary and Delia look at the electric type Mythical Pokemon. Who in return look at them back but with eyes of caution.

"Zeraora, there's no need to feel tense. And Gary, mom, meet my partner Zeraora." Ash told the two, who raised their eyebrow in confusion. Ash actually changed partner, despite how much he liked Pikachu.

"And before you get anything wrong, Pikachu is still my irreplaceable partner. I still have to find him no matter what it takes." Ash added sternly before getting up.

Before he could do anything else, Gary pulled out a Poke Ball as he pointed it at Ash who looked at him.

"Seems to me you want to battle." The Alola Champion smirked.

"You've just red my mind, so how about we take this battle at my gramps lab?" He suggested.

Ash was in thoughts for a little before agreeing nonetheless, as they followed Gary back to the lab where the elderly professor resides. The door creaked open to reveal the interior of the lab, and much like Ash's house. It hasn't really change much, Tracey could be seen walking around though hasn't notice the group.

"Gramps! Tracey! I'm back from my research trip!" Gary yelled out loud.

"It's good that you're back, Ga-" Tracey cut himself off when he noticed the group Gary brought back from his trip.

The most familiar face to him was undoubtedly Ash's and Max's face, though he was shocked to see Ash return home from who knows where when he disappeared thirteen years ago.

"Um… Hi there, Ash. How have you been?" Tracey said awkwardly, as Ash's classmates were glaring daggers at him alongside Max and Bonnie. Though Ash couldn't really be bothered.

"Tell me, Tracey. Where's Professor Oak?" Ash reinstated his question back at Tracey, without answering his question of welfare.

"Tracey, what's going on downstairs? I thought Gary had already returned." An elderly voice came through the room.

* * *

Down the wooden stairs came Professor Oak, who suddenly stopped in his tracks when he noticed Ash standing by the door in front of Tracey. Where his Alolan friends were glaring daggers at him exclusion of Lillie alongside Max and Bonnie.

"A-A-Ash is that you? You're finally back?" Ash seemingly closed his eyes in response, before opening them again as he looked at the Kanto Professor.

"I'm back, and I know what happened to my Pokémon's." He responded sharply, as Professor Oak hung his head in shame.

"Though I can't blame you for your actions." This shocked everyone, though the elderly professor was shocked the most by his words.

If Ash knew what he did to his Pokémon several years ago, why would he still want to forgive him for his actions?

"You got your own job to do, and it was either you or them. But what I want to know is, how many of them stayed behind and what happened to those who didn't." Ash questioned.

Professor Oak sighed sadly as he reach the ground level before sitting down on the sofa, where he was joined by Gary and Tracey. While Ash and his friends were opposite of him, though they still weren't done throwing daggers at the elderly man.

"The ones who stayed behind are Bayleef, Infernape, Donphan, Bulbasaur and Gible. Although Charizard went back to Charizific Valley, Boldore went to Mount Silver alongside Noctowl and Sceptile. And I think you can guess what happened to the rest." He told the Alola Champion who sighed a little.

"I see, very well. But do you mind if we use the backyard? Gary and I would like to have a battle." Ash replied as Professor Oak nodded his head in approval.

"Please feel free."

Ash and Gary soon arrived at the back of Professor Oak's laboratory with the rest of his friends, before standing right opposite of each other.

"The battle between Ash and Gary will now begin, each Trainer is allowed one Pokémon. Please present your Pokémon!" Tracey yelled.

"Electivire, go!"

"Aggron, you're up."

Out came Gary's Electivire from his Poke Ball, as Ash's own Aggron came out of it's Beast Ball before roaring loudly.

"Aggron vs Electivire, begin!" Tracey announced.

"Electivire, use Iron Tail!" Gary ordered.

Electivire's tail glowed in an intense light as he leaped into the air before bringing his tail down upon Aggron, and despite getting hit by Electivire's Iron Tail. Aggron didn't even budge from it's spot, shocking both Trainer and Pokémon.

"Flash Cannon." Ash ordered calmly.

Aggron opened it's mouth before blasting Electivire away with a strong Flash Cannon, sending the Thunderbolt Pokemon to a tree as he got back up.

"If Iron Tail didn't work, then use Brick Break!" Gary yelled.

Electivire's right hand started crackling with electricity as he charged at Aggron, before slamming his fist onto the Iron Armor Pokémon's body. Only to have the same result as his Iron Tail, Aggron was still standing despite being hit by a highly effective move.

"How tough is that Aggron?" Gary questioned himself.

"Hyper Beam." Ash ordered.

Aggron soon charged up a purple orb before blasting a intense purple beam at Electivire sending him back to Gary, and to Ash's surprise the Thunderbolt Pokémon was still able to stand on his feet despite two direct hits.

"Since they've just used Hyper Beam, let's use that to our advantage, Electivire! Use Thunderbolt!" Gary called out another order.

Electivire soon sparked up as he fired a strong looking Thunderbolt at Aggron as Ash smirked brightly before looking at his Pokémon.

"Heavy Slam, go." This order shocked Gary as did Tracey.

Aggron leaped into the air before coating itself in a strong silver light, as the Thunderbolt attack came in effect. Aggron wasn't the least bothered as it crashed down on Electivire, leaving a huge hole in it's wake as the Iron Armor Pokémon leap out from said hole leaving an unconscious Electivire inside.

"Electivire is unable to battle, Aggron wins! So the winner for this battle goes to Ash and his Aggron!" Tracey declared.

"I surely wasn't expecting your Aggron to be able to move after using Hyper Beam." Gary commented, while recalling his Electric type as Ash recalled his Aggron.

"With a lot of training, it's easy to say the least." Ash responded as he walked over to his friends.

* * *

A few hours passed as Ash's group were now back at the tournament's area with Gary, the gang entered the Pokemon Center whist Ash and Gary were having a conversation.

"So, you only beat Misty with one attack?" The Kanto native nodded at his words.

"Sums it all up, yes. Besides the moment she Mega Evolved her Gyarados, it was the moment she lost." Ash answered.

"And if my knowledge serves me right, Gyarados becomes a duo typing of Water and Dark which disables it from flying any longer." Gary nodded his head in affirmative as Ash chuckled at his knowledge.

They turn around after realising that it was way too quiet, and as they did. The whole group except for the two of them were missing.

"Where did they go?" Ash questioned, as Gary looked at him.

"Why would you ask me? I thought they were behind you." Gary retorted.

The two of them hastily ran around the nearby area, to only find his group of friends watching a battle of two Trainers, as Ash joined them along with Gary.

"I thought you guys were gone when you weren't behind me." Ash told them as Lillie held onto his arm.

"I'm sorry, but this Trainer sure is giving my brother a hard time." She responded as Ash turn his head to the field.

A familiar face was battling Gladion as they had their Seperior and Silvally out, the blond boy looked like he was having a hard time catching up with Seperior's speedy movements.

"Trip?" Ash mumbled softly, though it didn't go unnoticed by Lillie who stared at him.

Back on the field, Seperior swiped at Silvally with it's tail glowing green while extending a bright green blade.

"Silvally, Air Slash!" Gladion ordered.

The Synthetic Pokemon's head mane glowing in a avian glow as it fired a barrage of blades made of wind at Seperior who swiftly dodged them all as it slid back to Trip.

"Solar Beam, finish it!" He ordered.

Seperior opened it's mouth to charge up a green orb made of sunlight, as Gladion took out his Z-Ring with a light brown crystal embed on it.

"Silvally, let's finish them off before they can finish us!" He yelled.

"SIVA!" Silvally roared.

Gladion crossed his arm before doing a series of poses with his partner, which confused Trip a lot.

"Let the earth crumble beneath the battlefield and consume my enemies!" Gladion yelled.

A light brown aura appeared around Gladion before transferring itself to Silvally who gave a loud roar.

"Use Tectonic Rage!" He ordered.

Silvally slammed it's feet on the ground to create a line of cracking earth towards Seperior, before expanding itself into a giant hole as the Regal Pokemon dropped in shocking Trip. The now Ground type Silvally immediately disappeared into the floor.

Only after a few moments, Seperior flew out from the opened floor as it dropped back onto the ground with Silvally emerging closing the open earth, and as soon as Seperior hit the floor. The Grass type Unova starter was knocked out.

"Seperior is unable to battle, Silvally wins. So the winner for this battle is Gladion!" The referee declared.

"That was rather unexpected, who'd knew you kept a move like that one hidden." Trip commented, while recalling Seperior.

"I can't you a Z-Move like a normal move, so of course it's hidden." Gladion responded as he walked up to his partner, who ejected a light brown disc from it's ear.

* * *

Ash and the gang soon joined up with Gladion who chuckled during his conversation, until Lillie's voice catches his attention.

"Brother! How's Silvally's health coming along?" She questioned as the blond Trainer nodded.

"I'm surprised that Silvally is still able to pull off a Z-Move, despite it being injured during it's fight yesterday." Ash chuckled.

As Ash turns his head, Trip was looking at him with the 'I think I've seen you somewhere' look, before opening his mouth to confirm his assumption.

"Ash, that can't be you right?" Trip questioned as Ash nodded his head.

"In flesh and blood, and if that's not reassuring enough why not ask my friends?" Ash answered while pointing his thumb behind himself.

Trip's bag instantly started to squirm catching everyone's attention, as a yellow mouse's head popped out of the bag. Pikachu immediately started to look around, before noticing Ash in front of himself.

"Pikapi!" The Mouse Pokemon cried loudly before hopping to Ash's arm with joy.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried happily before hugging onto his best friend, who snuggled his body from his arms.

Trip chuckled at the sight of both Trainer and Pokemon, whist Lillie and the rest were happy for the Kanto Trainer. Right after a few minutes, Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder, as Ash looked at Trip with eyes of questions.

"Where did you find Pikachu?" He asked as the Unova native looked at him.

"Pikachu ran into me when I was having my journey through Kalos, at first I didn't know what it was saying until Seperior gave me a big hint, so I decided to bring Pikachu along in hopes of finding you. Though it took us an entire here and a half to find you." He explained.

"Where the hell have you been anyways? Leaving your own partner out in the open, and for who knows what to happen." Trip asked as Ash sighed loudly.

It was indeed not a nice memory for himself, and from the looks of his face, Trip decided not to press on any further as he took out a Poke Ball before looking at Ash.

"Our battle during the Unova League was only a one on one, how about we settle our scores for sure in a five on five?" He challenged.

Ash grinned a little before nodding his head, before pulling out a Beast Ball as he points it at Trip. Though his conversation with Trip never go unheard, as the traitors approached them.

* * *

"I'll be referee if you want." Ash turned his head to see Brock, as Ash shrugs his shoulders.

"Fine, but try anything funny and you're gone." He replied.

Ash and Trip took their place at the Trainer boxes as Brock stood at the center behind the sidelines, before raising his hand in the air.

"The battle between Ash and Trip will now begin! Each Trainer is allowed five Pokémon, and the battle will be over when either side is unable to continue!" He announced loudly.

"Present your first Pokémon!" He yelled.

"Conkeldurr, go!" Trip called.

"Aggron, I choose you!" Ash tossed his Beast Ball.

Both ball burst open as Aggron stood in front of Ash before sinking into the ground, whist Conkeldurr appeared before Trip as he smashed his concrete pillars together, ready for battle.

"Aggron vs Conkeldurr, begin!" Brock announced.

Both Pokémon stared heatedly at each other, right as Trip gave his orders for battle.

"Focus Punch, go!" Conkeldurr's fist glowed in a white light as he charged at Aggron, who stood there ready for impact.

As the fist made contact with Aggron's body, the Iron Armor Pokémon didn't budge one bit but only to sink deeper and deeper into the ground due to his immense weight.

"How did your Aggron withstand Conkeldurr's Focus Punch?!" Trip questioned.

"My Aggron's defences is tougher then you think, Trip." Ash grinned.

"And just to show our strength, Flash Cannon!" The Kanto Trainer snapped his fingers.

Aggron's mouth charged up a orb of steel energy, before blasting it at Conkeldurr who moved back quite a bit from the impact made to his body, as he went back to Trip who was in the state of shock.

"In that case, use Rock Slide!" Trip waved his hand.

Conkeldurr summoned a ring of rocks around himself before swinging one of his pillars, sending the volley of rocks towards Aggron who stood there and took in the full impact. Only to reveal his clean and shining body, shocking the Unova native even more.

"You're going to try harder than that to get pass my Aggron's defense." Ash chimed, as he looked at Aggron.

"Heavy Slam, go!" Aggron immediately leaped into the air before expanding out a silver light, as he slammed down on Conkeldurr who let out a scream of pain.

Out from the smoke cloud came Aggron, who leaped out before landing on the ground creating a deep footprint due to his immense weight. And as the smoke cleared, Conkeldurr was lying unconscious inside a 5 foot hole.

"Conkeldurr is unable to battle, Aggron wins!" Brock declared.

Trip recalled Conkeldurr with a word of thanks before sending out his Jellicent, who float down onto the field as Ash, to the shock of Zeraora, recalled Aggron back into his Beast Ball.

"Zera?" Zeraora questioned as Ash looked at the Thunderclap Pokémon.

"I want to fight alongside my partner again, if you understand what I mean, Zeraora." The Electric type nodded it's head, as Ash kneeled down to Pikachu's level of height.

"Let's get this battle down the road, what do you say buddy?" Pikachu fist bump his best friend before leaping into the field, ready for battle.

* * *

With the traitors, they weren't all too happy about Ash having Pikachu back, though the one who had been fuming since yesterday was Serena ever since Lillie was reveal to own his previous Pokémon.

"Pikachu vs Jellicent, begin!" The Pokémon Doctor announced.

"Jellicent, use Hydro Pump!"

The Floating Pokémon immediately fired a strong jet of water at Pikachu, who duck the attack before standing back up.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" The Mouse Pokémon leaped into the air with sparks coming out from his cheeks.

Immediately afterwards, Pikachu fired a high voltage of electricity at Jellicent who quickly flew out of the way to avoid getting hit.

"Jellicent, use Hex!" Jellicent's eye turned purple and light red, as Pikachu was backing off a little just by making visual contact with the Water and Ghost type.

"Don't waver buddy, Electro Web!"

Pikachu leaped into the air before launching a ball of electricity which in turn cast out a electrical net, rooting Jellicent to the floor as the Floating Pokémon got shocked by the attack.

"Jellicent, try getting out using Icy Wind!" Trip ordered.

"Not so fast, Trip!" Ash yelled.

"Pikachu, quickly use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu's cheek sparked as he leaped into the air before firing off a huge bolt of electricity at Jellicent, who got hit by the attack before falling down onto the ground unconscious as the electrical net dispersed.

"Jellicent is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!" Brock declared.

Trip recalled his second Pokémon as Pikachu ran back to Ash's shoulder, who received a scratch to his chin making him coo at the treatment.

"You're stronger than before, I'll give you that, Ash. Now, Chandelure, go!" Trip yelled.

"I'm not all that good, I still have a long way to go, Zeraora?!" Zeraora leaped into the air before landing inside the field, taking it's spot for battle.

Trip immediately took out his Pokedex, as he point the red device at Zeraora.

"No Pokémon data found, there are still Pokémon yet to be discovered." The Pokedex responded.

Trip immediately kept his Pokedex as he looked at Ash, who's mysterious Pokémon was in front of him.

* * *

"Zeraora vs Chandelure, begin!" Brock announced.

"Chandelure, use Will-O-Wisp!" Trip ordered.

The Luring Pokémon immediately summoned three small blue wisp , before firing them at Zeraora who stared at the attack.

"Zeraora, use Plasma Fists." Ash ordered.

Zeraora immediately launched it's signature move at Chandelure, who quickly moved to the side as the Plasma Fists attack smashed into a tree, causing it to crumble down as Ash smirked.

"Plasma Fists, once more!" He ordered.

Zeraora once again charged up a huge volt of electricity before discharging them at Chandelure, the floor immediately started to shoot out small peddles of stone as the electricity coursed through them.

"Quick, use Flamethrower!" Trip ordered.

Chandelure spun two rounds before surrounding himself in a huge tornado of purple flames, as the Plasma Fists made contact, the Flamethrower attack exploded revealing a paralysed Chandelure.

"What?! How?!" Trip roared loudly.

"Simple trick, use Quick Attack." Ash retorted.

With immense speed, Zeraora disappeared in a blink of an eye leaving behind a trail of blue electricity in it's wake as it reappeared behind the Ghost and Fire type who turned around, only to be kicked away despite the type immunity match-up.

"Finish it off with Plasma Fists." Ash ordered.

With one last strong discharge of electricity, Zeraora slammed the ground causing huge stream of electricity to engulf the floor as Chandelure widened it's eyes before being send back to Trip with swirl for eyes.

"Chandelure is unable to battle, Zeraora wins!" Brock declared, as Trip recalled his Chandelure. Though from the judge from his face, he already knew he had no chance of winning against Ash's team.

"I got to hand it to you, I don't know what kind of training you've been doing for the past years. But I'm not planning to lose here either!" He yelled, right as he threw another Poke Ball to call out an Aegislash of another colour.

Zeraora leaped back beside Ash who took out his Beast Ball as he gave Trip a huge grin.

"I'm not going to lose either even if you do knock out one of my Pokémon!" Ash retorted, before throwing his Beast Ball to call out his Aggron again who roared loudly.

* * *

"Aggron vs Aegislash, begin!" Brock announced.

"We'll be starting first, Swords dance!" Trip said to Ash who smirked.

Aegislash immediately summoned a parade of swords, raising his own attack before glancing at Aggron who stood before him.

"Raising your attack to match my Aggron's defense, huh?" Ash commented, before giving Trip another smirk.

"Good luck with that, Flash Cannon!" Ash ordered.

Aggron immediately fired a beam of steel energy from between his horns, at Aegislash who blocked himself with his shield as he stood there unharmed.

"Your Aggron isn't the only one with an infamous defense, Sacred Sword!" Trip grinned.

Aegislash threw his sword-like body out from behind his shield, before grabbing himself by the handle while charging at Aggron with sword glowing white.

"I like to see you try and get through my Aggron's defense, Flash Cannon!" Ash retorted.

Aggron immediately started to fire a few Flash Cannons around, while trying to hit Aegislash who was flying swiftly around the air while trying to get to the Iron Armor Pokémon.

"Alright, time to be serious. Hyper Beam and Flash Cannon!" This ordered shocked, literally everyone.

As Aegislash drew closer, Aggron's mouth started to charge up a purple orb as his horns started to charge up a orb of steel. And upon release, a combination of both a Hyper Beam and Flash Cannon, crashed into Aegislash sending the Royal Sword's shield-like body to the ground, while his sword-like body was rooted to the floor.

"Oh, no! Aegislash!" Trip yelled in concern as Aegislash had problem un-rooting himself.

"Aegislash is in no condition to continue, Aggron wins!" Brock declared, for the concerns of Aegislash's health.

* * *

Trip recalled his forth Pokémon, before pulling out his last Poke Ball as he threw it into the air.

"Time to bring my ace from her place!" Trip yelled.

The ball burst open to reveal a Kangaskhan, as she slam her fist together readying herself for battle, and a shiny object can be seen hanging on the baby Kangaskhan's arm.

"A Mega Stone huh? Interesting." Ash smirked.

"Aggron vs Kangaskhan, begin!" Brock announced.

"Kangaskhan, Power-Up Punch!" Trip ordered.

The first to hit Aggron was the baby Kangaskhan, as the mother grew in strength, before sending a much more powerful punch at Aggron who shifted a few feet backwards in pain. And this performance, shocked the Alola native the most because none of them has seen Ash's Aggron take in any real damage before.

"Impressive, I'm surprise that your Kangaskhan has that kind of coordination." Ash smirked.

"We're about to bring this to a whole new level, so you better give it your all. Because my Kangaskhan has never lost to anyone before!" Trip yelled before tossing something into the air.

The thing he threw was a rainbow stone embed on a string, as it shined brightly causing a streak of light to connect themselves after coming from both Kangaskhan's Mega Stone and Trip's Key Stone respectively.

The Parent Pokémon was immediately engulfed in a blinding light, before revealing her Mega Evolved state, with her baby at battle ready in front of her. Ash sighed slightly before raising his glove.

"Since you're fighting with your all, I guess I'll reply in kind." The center of the back of his glove, turned a full circle before opening to reveal a Key Stone hidden behind the mechanism.

He pressed against the stone, before putting his hand forward.

"With the power of our bond, may this stone bring our strength hence forth! Aggron, Mega Evolve!" Ash yelled.

Aggron was soon engulfed in a blinding light, before changing shape. His body grew bigger in size, as did the armor on his head, arms, and legs before bursting the light apart to reveal his new form.

* * *

Back at the sidelines, the Alola native were rather impressed.

"Aside from Gladion, Lillie, Max and Kahuna Nanu. Trip is by far the fifth person, to make Ash Mega Evolve his Aggron." Kiawe chimed.

"You're not kidding, are you?" Gary questioned, as Kiawe shook his head.

The traitors who were near them, are listening intensively.

"What's so impressive about him anyways?" Iris said with sarcasm.

"How should I know? He must think his some kind of big shot, when he became a Champion." May answered.

* * *

Back on the field, Ash's Mega Aggron was having a heated battle against Trip's Mega Kangaskhan, though the Mega Evolved Parent Pokémon wasn't doing much damage at all compared to the last time she struck him.

"Sixteen hits in total, Trip. Now, then Heavy Slam!" Ash ordered.

Aggron leaped into the air before expanding out a silver aura, as he crashed down on the now tired Kangaskhan who let out a painful scream, as Aggron leaped out of the hole turning back into his original form.

"Kangaskhan is unable to battle, Aggron wins! Since Trip has lost all five of his Pokémon, the winner is Ash!" He declared loudly, as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Not bad, I got to hand it to you, Trip. You're the fifth Trainer that made me Mega Evolve my Aggron." Ash chuckled.

Trip recalled his Kangaskhan, as did Ash with his Aggron. With a handshake, Trip smirked at Ash before pulling back.

"The next time, I won't be losing. You can count on that!" He told the Alola Champion who chuckled at his words.

"I'll be waiting, and you come an compete in the Alola League in the future." Ash retorted.

The two man turned around before walking away, as the traitors stayed behind, thinking of what they should do next.

* * *

Chapter 6! Finally, so many weeks have passed and I have technically lost count XD.

A/N: **Any questions, please do ask away. R &R if you wish, I am looking forward to how you guys find my story so far!**

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!

"Normal human speech/thoughts/Pokémon with Telepathy"

'Pokémon speech with mind communications'

 **Chapter 7: Battle in the Stadium Club**

* * *

The next morning sun rose up from behind the white clouds, Ash woke up from his bed as he look to the side to see Lillie sleeping next to him, the man smiled to himself before getting out of bed slowly so that he doesn't wake his lover from her slumber.

He quietly opened the door to the bath with Pikachu following him inside, as soon as he got in to turn on the shower, just a few minutes passed by with Lillie waking up from her own slumber where she opened her eyes to look around the room, with her yawning loudly.

"Oh, Lillie, you're awake." Ash greeted, while coming out from the showers.

"Morning, Ash. Do you not put on a shirt, when you're finish with you showers?" She greeted with a question.

Ash frown at her to only realise she was technically right, he was without a shirt because it was a habit of his for the past thirteen years. Ash scratched his head before laughing sheepishly, with Lillie getting out of bed.

"It's a habit, and old habit dies hard." Ash said jokingly.

As Lillie went to shower, Ash went to put on a shirt before a knock came from the door, he walked over to it to turn the knob before creaking open the object that stood between him and his visitor. Upon opening the door, his visitor turns out to be Serena and Clemont, making him close the door again.

"Ash, wait!" Clemont yelled, with Ash staring at him.

"If you came to talk, I have nothing to talk to you two about. " Ash told them harshly, before shutting the door fully.

As soon as he shut the door, Lillie walked out of the showers before looking at Ash who sighed loudly to only notice her staring at him.

"Who was at the door, Ash?" She asked, while drying her hair with a towel.

"Nuisances, there's no need to worry really." Ash replied.

He went over to URS suit before taking out a transporting device, he placed in three Beast Ball as another two came back. He clipped the Beast Balls to his belt alongside Pikachu's own Poke Ball, before placing the transporting device back on his URS suit.

"I heard there's a Battle Club in the stadium, do you want to check it out?" Lillie questioned, making Ash bright up.

* * *

The couple travelled towards the Battle Club within the stadium, and as anyone would expect, there was a huge line of people waiting outside registering their names for battle either in single, double, triple or multi battles.

"The lines pretty long, don't you think?" Ash chimed, with Lillie nodding her head in agreement.

"Considering everyone want to train for the tournament, I'm not entirely surprised." The turn around to see the source of the voice, and it turns out to be Paul, someone who Ash hasn't met in like forever.

Ash chuckled before waving at Paul, who nodded his head.

"The hell have you been for the past thirteen years, I was wanting to have my rematch until the town's people said you were gone." Paul questioned, as Ash sighed.

"I rather not talk about it, it's disastrous." The Sinnoh native nodded his head in understanding, before facing back at the line.

Truth to be told, all the while they were talking to kill time and line, the line at the club wasn't getting any shorter on bit but instead it was the complete opposite, the line was getting a whole lot longer than the initial time.

Ash walked towards the counter, where a man stood at the entrance registering Trainers and their names, right as Ash walked up to him causing the man to look at him with awe and shock.

"Excuse me." Ash called out, as the man looked at him.

"Y-yes sir?" He stutter in shock.

"I wonder if I could register, is that possible with this huge line?" Ash questioned.

The man scroll through the list and slots, after checking for a while before looking back at Ash as he nodded his head.

"It is possible, would you like me to get you a room now, Mr. Ketchum?" He questioned, as Ash shook his head.

"It'd be too unfair for those who came before me, is it possible to contact me when there's a room available for around seven people or more?" Ash responded with politeness.

The man checked the list again before nodding his head.

"It is possible, would you like to leave a possible way of contact?" He answered.

Ash wrote down his name and his contact, before giving him back the list. The Alola Champion walked back to Lillie and Paul, who were chatting about other subject.

"So, you're done registering?" Ash nodded before chuckling.

A few hours flew by with Ash and Paul trying to catch up what each other missed, and it turns out that Paul had managed to win the Sinnoh League just six years ago, and managed to defeat Elite Four Flint, but wasn't able to defeat the tactical Elite Four such as Lucian, while claiming Flint's spot as an Elite Four.

Meanwhile Paul learned that Ash, somehow miraculously got married despite being dense and stupid when they first met, and that just last year which marks the day of his return, he managed to beat the Alola League and became the Champion of said tropical region.

"So, in other words, you came back home from 'hell' and became Champion, and to top it all off. You actually got married, interesting." Paul said with a smirk, causing Ash to sigh.

"I don't know if you are mocking me for being back from hell, or teasing me that I got married." Ash retorted, as Lillie giggled at his words.

Their conversation was interrupted when his phone rang loudly, he fetched out the device before opening it to see that it was the Battle Club's managing member calling him, he press the answer button before putting at his ears.

"Hello, who's this?" Ash asked, as a voice came.

"Greeting, we're from the stadium's Battle Club, and we're calling to tell you that you have a room that can fit around twenty people, please drop by when you're ready." The voice informed, as Ash nodded his head.

"Very well, we'll be there soon." After his words, Ash closed his phone before keeping it.

"Alright, we got ourselves a room to battle in. Let's get the rest and meet there." Ash told the two.

* * *

Ash and a few of his friends are now standing near the gates of the Battle Club, as Kiawe, Lana and Max were the last to reach the area.

"Hey guys! I hope we're not late." Max called out, with Ash shaking his head.

"You lot just got here in time, there's no need to rush." He told them.

The gang walked into the room that was loan to them by the Battle Club to have their battles, the gang moved to the main field compartment whist Ash walked over to the main console to set up the battlefield for their practices.

All while he was setting up the battlefield, his friends were having a conversation with Paul and Trip who the two had decided to join them for practices, even though only Paul was in the tournament.

"So, Ash is actually a Steel type specialist, eh? Who would have thought." Paul conversed.

"I know, right? Ash so far has only used Aggron as his Steel type Pokémon, but we have yet to see the other." Kiawe responded.

"Well, Ash claims that he owns a Lucario, so maybe that's why he specialises in Steel Types." Lillie told the group.

Ash then returned to the group after setting up the rules for the practice battles, as everyone looked up at him.

"Just done setting the rules, like to hear it or do you want to hear it during our battle?" Ash told them, as Max raised his hand.

"It's better to explain to us the rules, now. Else we're going to regret when we get into the real fight, we certainly don't want our heads to be hanging as we fight." Max responded as Ash nodded.

"Alright, here's the rules so listen carefully. During our battle, only one Pokemon per same species is allowed on the battlefield and the same type of Pokemon cannot be allowed." Ash explained.

While draining the information into their heads, everyone was popping question marks on their head signifying that they have no clue what he was on about, prompting Ash to sigh a little.

"Take it as this way, if there is a Donphan and a Tyranitar on the field only the first to be send out can stay as both of them are known as the Armor Pokémon. Secondly, if Sophocles was to send out his Vikavolt first and I send in Pikachu second, only Vikavolt is allowed to stay as both Vikavolt and Pikachu are Electric Types." Ash explained, in a much more clearer fashion.

"So, in other words is a first stay second go basis, is that it?" Trip questioned with Ash nodding his head in affirmative.

The first to battle was Gladion and Paul, whist the rest sat or stood by the side to watch them battle. As the two got ready to battle, a huge screen came down before revealing a screen of both their images and three empty ball slots.

"This Battle Club is pretty high-tech, don't you think?" Ash commented.

"It's certainly larger than the time we fought in Unova, but I can't tell by how much." Trip responded.

On the field, Gladion's Lycanroc was rumbling with Paul's newly caught Bisharp, right as Gladion's Lycanroc launched a Stone Edge attack upon Paul's Bisharp, trapping the Sword Blade Pokémon within the Rock type move's confine as the whole structure exploded, only to reveal a unconscious Bisharp in the aftermath.

"Who would have thought that Gladion could play that kind of trick, interesting." Max remarked.

While Gladion and Paul were battling, the club's door opened automatically as a group of 'unwanted visitors' came in, and that was the group of traitors that Ash has never want to see again in his life even if he dies.

"Who let them in?" Bonnie sneered, as everyone shrugged.

"Who knows, maybe the management office?" Lillie responded.

Gladion and Paul soon stopped their battle, right as they were seen by the traitors keeping their Pokemon who were panting in exhaustion, while Misty simply crack a smirk.

* * *

"Well, well, looks who so scared of us that they kept their Pokémon already." She mocked smugly, as Ash chuckled.

"Let's not forget who got crushed by my Aggron during the exhibition worldwide, I hope you haven't forgot and I also too forget to ask, how's you long flying fish doing?" Ash retorted, as his group started to either giggle or laugh.

Misty was seeing red by the insult Ash threw to her, or at least to her that was an insult. The Cerulean City Gym Leader took a hammer magically from nowhere, but before she could go at him the Water type Trainer was held back by two of her friends, with Serena stepping forward.

"Come on, Ashy, there's no need to be so har-" Serena was cut halfway, when Lycanroc rammed her to the ground, that being Lillie's Lycanroc which was also coincidentally Ash's Lycanroc in the past.

The Wolf Pokémon growled threateningly at Serena while circling around her, as Lillie was having the same fury in her eyes and the atmosphere around her, everyone sweat dropped at the atmosphere Lillie was giving.

Ash chuckled before pulling Lillie close to himself making her blush, as Lycanroc retreated by walking back to his Trainer before being pet on the head by Ash.

"I'm not going to fall for her stupid stunt, Lillie. You're the only one I love, and I'm no fool to fall for such a cheap trick." He told her, causing Lillie to smile.

The traitors helped Serena to her feet, as Iris stood up front against Ash's group with fury in her eyes.

"That's it, we challenge you to a battle! If we beat you and your weak group of friends, you'll do as we demand!" She yelled at them, as Ash sighed.

"First, you come in uninvited and trash our training practice, and now you want us to do as you demand as long as you win? Do you honestly think we were just born yesterday, little kid?" Ash retorted, causing Iris to growl at the last statement.

Ash turned around before waving his hand behind his head, like what Gary would always do to him during their younger days.

"You kids can go and crash other people's training, my group and I are here for the real game, not the kids game." Ash told them, causing all of the traitors to be angered, but the one that was angered the most was mainly Iris and Misty.

Ash's group retook their formation on the field where Ash was facing up against Lillie, they were about to begin until a certain orange hair Gym Leader stood in the center causing both of them to roll their eyes.

"What do you want, now? Can't you see we're about to practice here, you buffoon?" Ash insulted, as Misty glared at him.

"My group against yours, you win and we leave but if we win you leave." She challenge, as Ash raised an eyebrow.

Ash shut his eyes to consider her challenge, after considering her words he reopen his eyes before cracking a smirk on his face.

"Very well, your challenge is much more worthy to take on than Iris's, but we're doing it our way." Ash agreed.

Ash pressed a few buttons on the panel , he walked over to the center before looking at the opposing group with annoyance in his eyes.

"Here's the rules, I'm only going to repeat myself once. Each Trainer is allowed to use one Pokémon, and that Pokémon used cannot be the same species or type as the opponent, if the second person summons a Pokémon with the same species or type the second person loses that round automatically." Ash explained the rules.

"We'll switch any person and Pokémon as we want, so don't go wasting your chances." Ash added.

Misty's group immediately started planning, as Ash's group was just relaxing by the side confusing Paul and Trip.

"You guys looked rather, relaxed." Trip commented, as Max smirked.

"Well, it's obvious, we trust our Pokémon and definitely our friends." The Hoenn native told the Unova native.

* * *

After a while, the first to go up against Misty's group was Ash himself, meanwhile in front of the Alola Champion was Iris who cracked a big smirk.

"Naganadel, I choose you!" Ash called out.

"Haxorus, crush this idiot!" Iris yelled loudly.

The first to burst was Ash's Beast Ball, as Naganadel appeared on the field with a loud roar and the second to appear was Haxorus who too roared at Naganadel, but after his roar the field turned red forcing Haxorus back into his Poke Ball signifying Iris's lost.

"What! How!" Iris roared, as Ash was laughing away loudly.

"There's no need for me to tell that to an amateur like you, who only knows how to use one type." He taunted, not giving Iris a clear answer to what just happened, though it was only clear to himself why.

Misty then swapped places with Iris to face off against Ash, who recalled Naganadel back into its Beast Ball, Misty was then the first to throw in her Poke Ball as it burst open to reveal her Gyarados, and upon seeing the Atrocious Pokémon, Ash took hold of a Beast Ball.

"Aggron, I choose you!"

Ash's Beast Ball burst open to reveal the Iron Armor Pokémon who roared with intense might, before narrowing his eyes down on Gyarados who too glared at him.

The Water and Flying type's body glowed in a dark purplish outline, trying to intimidate his foe but to no avail as Aggron wasn't the least taunt nor scared by or of the Atrocious Pokémon as Aggron stood at battle ready position.

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!" Misty ordered.

Much like the first time they fought, Gyarados's super effective attack couldn't deal the least amount of damage to Ash's Aggron much less moved it, as the Rock and Steel type simply tore the Water type attack in two with his bare hands.

"Isn't that just lovely? The same result happened during our exhibition match, did you not train your Gyarados at all?" Ash remarked, as Aggron was wiping the water off of himself.

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam, show that jerks who's boss!" Misty retorted with an order.

The Atrocious Pokémon immediately fired a purple beam at Aggron, who crossed his arm to soak up the impact which dealt even lesser damage compared to Gyarados's own Hydro Pump, as the Iron Armor Pokémon stood tall and proud.

"What a stupid move, Flash Cannon." Ash told his Pokémon, who nodded.

Aggron charged up a silvery white orb in between his horns, before launching a silver coloured beam at Gyarados hitting the serpentine-like Pokémon directly in the head knocking the Water and Flying type out effectively, as he slump onto the ground unconscious.

Ash sighed loudly, not the least impress by her performance at all as he watch Misty recall her Gyarados with rage for losing as she stomped off replacing herself with Brock, as Ash recalled Aggron back into his Beast Ball.

* * *

"Hey, Lillie! You're up!" Ash yelled.

He turned around and walked back to his group, as he clapped Lillie's hand in a 'tag' manner switching places with his wife. Ash leaned against the wall, to watch their battle with Brock holding onto a Poke Ball thinking his got the upper hand.

"You're going to lose right here, lady." Brock tried to intimidate, as Lillie sighed.

Out of nowhere, Zeraora leaped down onto the field of battle in front of Lillie shocking the blonde lady, she quickly turned around to see Ash nod his head in agreement as she wasn't sure if a Pokémon such as Zeraora would listen to her.

Brock tossed a Poke Ball into their air to call forth his Steelix, who roared in the skies before falling onto the ground staring heatedly at the Thunderclap Pokémon, as the former Pewter City Gym Leader raised his hand.

"Use Stone Edge!" Brock ordered.

Steelix leaped into the air before diving straight into the concrete earth, causing multiple pillars of stones marched towards Zeraora who in turn disappeared in a blink of an eye leaving a trail of electricity behind its wake.

"Use Close Combat!" Lillie ordered with hesitation.

The Electric type Mythical Pokémon immediately reappeared in front Steelix, before punching the Iron Armor Pokémon several time right as it kicked the Steel and Ground type back to his Trainer, right as Steelix moved back in front of Brock, the Iron Snake Pokémon growled in pain.

"Steelix, use Gyro Ball!"

Steelix's head started to rotate first right as the whole body did, he then curled up into a large metallic ball right as he charged at Zeraora with full force.

"Zeraora, use Quick Attack!" Lillie countered.

Zeraora narrowed its eyes down on Steelix before disappearing with a trail of electricity left behind its step, since Zeraora was too fast for Steelix to catch up the Iron Snake Pokémon ended up stopping in his tracks.

Right after Steelix had stopped moving, Zeraora reappeared behind Steelix before kicking said Pokémon to the ground by the back of his head, causing the Steel and Gound type to growl in deep pain as he slowly got back up.

"Finish this with Close Combat, quick!" Lillie told the Thunderclap Pokémon.

Zeraora immediately appeared behind Steelix, before throwing a flurry of fist to his face as it kicked Steelix by the head knocking him out effectively.

Right when Steelix was knocked out, Zeraora leaped back into the air before landing beside Ash as it too leaned against the same wall that Ash was leaning against, with Lillie walking back to her group clearly still nervous about the battle as Ash held onto her arms.

"There, there, calm down my love." Ash comforted, as Lillie slump to the floor below his feet.

"I nearly thought that Zeraora was going to ignore me, which got me really nervous, really." She cried.

Ash laughed a little while patting her back trying to calm her down, he then helped Lillie up before placing her beside himself as she leaned against his shoulder, with him cuddling her. Though everyone eyed at the two before smirking.

"Get a room." Paul said jokingly, as the two sweat dropped.

* * *

They looked back at the field to notice that May was up next, and with vengeance in mind, Max stood opposite of her before lifting up a Poke Ball at her as he narrowed his eyes down at his sister.

"You've lied to me long enough, time for you to pay, sis." He sneered.

"Oh, yeah? What makes you think you have the skills to beat me, little brother?" May retorted.

Both brother and sister took out a Poke Ball each as they faced each other, Max threw his first to call out a blue Sandslash with icicles on his back, meanwhile May decided her obvious option, and that would be her Blaziken who burst out flames from his wrists.

"Time for you to lose, Max. Blaziken, use High Jump Kick!" May yelled.

Blaziken leaped high into the air before coming down upon Sandslash, who glanced at his opponent before looking back at Max who nodded his head. Right after gaining his answer, Sandslash slammed his claws together calling forth a hailstorm, and as the hail hit the ground Sandslash ran passed Blaziken with intense speed causing the Blaze Pokemon to hit the ground instead.

"How can a big Sandslash be that fast!" May questioned with an uproar, as Max smirked.

"I'll give you an explanation, Sandslash's Ability is Slush Rush, and with this Ability he gains twice the speed in a hailstorm." He answered.

Without breaking eye contact, Sandslash opened his mouth to blow out a severally cold air into the skies which formed several orbs of ice which turned into huge icicles, before raining down on Blaziken who used his arms to cover himself from the impact to come.

"Don't just let it hit you, use Flamethrower!" May ordered.

The Hoenn starter nodded his head before launching a large stream of blazing hot flames at the falling icicles turning them into nothing but water, as soon as the icicles has all melted away Sandslash appeared in front of Blaziken with crimson red claws as he slammed the Fire and Fighting type to the ground with immense strength.

Sandslash then dragged Blaziken across the floor before throwing him into the air, before leaping into the air above Blaziken and upon getting above the Blaze Pokémon, Sandslash slammed Blaziken all the way to the ground causing it to vibrate, as Blaziken laid there unconscious with a big dent on his stomach.

Sandslash leaped off of Blaziken before landing in front of Max, only to be rewarded with a Mago Berry with Max patting his head making him coo in affection. Though his sister, wasn't the least happy about her defeat.

"I thought you were a Fighting type specialist, why the hell do you have that freak of a Sandslash!" She roared loudly, demanding an answered.

Sandslash who glared at her while the same go for Max, the Mouse Pokémon leaped into the air but before he could hit May with his claws, Zeraora appeared in front of him before stopping the Ice and Steel type's attack with one hand.

"How dare you call Sandslash that, you abomination of human kind!" Max roared, as Ash was holding him back.

"Calm down, Max. Hitting her now isn't going to make her swallow her words now, is there? After all, she's just as stupid as her flaming chicken, all barks and no bites." Ash told him.

Max then recalled Sandslash back into his Poke Ball before stomping off, while returning to his group Ash glared at May before walking away fully. Everyone from his side was shocked, especially Paul and Trip, though all the traitors were shocked more.

"Why was Max so pissed off there, care to explain?" Trip questioned as Ash shrugged.

"How would you feel if your first Pokémon which comes from an egg is insulted, just because it has a different form compared to its original?" Bonnie responded.

Paul and Trip were silent, they could get the glimpse that Max was pissed because his first Pokémon was insulted, and much less it came from an egg so that makes the latter Sandslash's father.

* * *

"I'm next, let's see who's my opponent." Bonnie told her group.

The group didn't know if it was fate or it was just meant to be, because Bonnie was placed in a match against her own brother, as the both of them took out a Poke Ball each.

"You're going straight downhill, Clemont." Bonnie smirked.

"We'll see who's going downhill, Bonnie, so prepare yourself." Clemont retorted.

Clemont was the first to throw his Poke Ball to call down his Luxray, who roared loudly before looking at Bonnie with a rather cute looking eyes as Bonnie waved. The Lumiose City Gym Leader's sister threw her own Poke Ball, which burst open to reveal a black coloured Persian, a lazy one at that.

Upon being called down on the field, Persian gave a loud yawn of sleepiness before going to sleep causing Clemont's group to laugh out loud at Persian's attitude. Bonnie's Persian was quite or very similar to Ash's Rowlet, she likes to take a nap when she thinks the things that needs to be one isn't very important.

"What a poorly trained Persian, Luxray, use Wild Charge!" Clemont said loudly.

Luxray immediately coated himself in a large veil of electricity before charging towards Persian, who funny enough rolled to the side in her sleep avoiding the attack completely, as Luxray forced himself to stop in his tracks before sweat dropping at his sleeping opponent.

"Persian, Sleep Talk." Bonnie ordered.

Persian immediately got up before disappearing from sight as she reappeared in front of Luxray, before launching the Gleam Eyes Pokémon into the air with a powerful kick, and that moves is mainly known to all as Feint.

Persian suddenly opened her eyes as Bonnie decided to put out her hand for a command.

"Play Rough!"

As soon as Luxray hit the ground, Persian decided to hold onto the Electric type before slapping him several times with her paw, and right after slapping the Gleam Eyes Pokémon the Classy Cat Pokémon kicked her opponent all the way back to his opponents feet.

Right after using her Play Rough attack, the Dark type cat yawn loudly before going back to sleep again with everyone sweat dropping except for the Alolan natives, Ash and Max who already knew that was going to happen sooner or later.

"That's that, Clemont. You lose, so beat it." Bonnie hissed, while carrying Persian all the way back to the group.

"You really need to get your paws off those Poke Puffs, you know that." Bonnie told the Classy Cat Pokémon, who's only response was to yawn in her face.

* * *

Meanwhile with the traitors, they have already lost Iris, Brock, May, Clemont and Misty to Ash's group, and now they weren't sure if they could even beat the opposing group with just Dawn, Cilan and Serena.

"What are we going to do, if this keeps up we're going to lose!" Misty growled loudly, not wanting to admit defeat.

"I know but they're just too strong for us to handle, they're Pokémon seems to be more well trained then ours!" Serena responded, as Dawn looked at her.

"Why don't we just cheat? Not like any of them would know, right?" Dawn told her.

Back on the field, they could see Gladion waiting for them there and the one going to face him was actually Dawn surprisingly as Gladion took out a Heavy Ball.

"Exeggutor, you're up!" Gladion called.

"Mamoswine, spotlight!" Dawn yelled.

Out came from Gladion's Heavy was a very or to the world was a remarkably tall Exeggutor, who's neck could nearly reach the ceiling meanwhile in front of the Coconut Pokémon was Dawn's very own Mamoswine, who glared at his opponent.

"Mamoswine, use Take Down!" Dawn ordered.

"Teleport, now." Gladion smirked. (A/N: In case any of you are wondering, yes, Exeggcute, Exeggutor's prior evolution can learn Teleport in Gen 1. So, ladies and gentlemen, say hello to a giant teleporting coconut tree.)

Exeggutor instantly disappeared before reappearing behind of Mamoswine who stopped in his tracks, the Twin Tusk Pokémon quickly turned around before charging at Exeggutor again as the Coconut Pokémon again teleported away, causing the Ice and Ground type to miss his attack again.

The more Mamoswine missed the more angrier it got, and soon enough Exeggutor's constant teleportation came to a success when Mamoswine went berserk from his constant miss of attacks, the Twin Tusk Pokémon immediately created a few white orbs before launching them at Exeggutor with Gladion smirked.

"Too easy, Dragon Hammer, end it." Gladion instructed.

Exeggutor teleported near Mamoswine, as his tail took out a draconic glow before forming a shape of a rather huge hammer, and with a mighty swing of his tail the Coconut Pokémon send the Ice and Ground type flying into the air as it crashed down from a single hit, due to his exhaustion of constantly using Take Down, while Gladion kept his Pokémon.

"Your Pokémon is so poorly trained, are you sure you're a Trainer, woman?" He said in a mocking tone.

The blond man soon walked back to his group who congratulated him for his hard work against his opponent, although to him it wasn't really all that tough since Dawn doesn't even possess much battling skills.

"So, two left, who's going?' Gladion questioned, as Ash shrugged.

"I'll try to make this quick, so that we can actually practice." Ash told them.

* * *

He walked up to the field where he was against Serena, the Kanto native held onto a Beast Ball before tossing it forward without giving Serena a chance to talk nor throw her Poke Ball.

"Altaria, I choose you!" Ash called.

Out came from his Beast Ball was Ash's Altaria who let out a beautiful cry, before landing gracefully on the ground to show off her beauty, causing Serena to stare at her in awe at the Humming Pokémon's beauty.

"Are you just going to stare at my Altaria all day, idiot?" Ash sneered sharply, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Who cares about your stupid dragon? Delphox, go!" Serena retorted, causing both Ash and Altaria to sigh in annoyance.

Delphox soon appeared in front of Altaria who stared at the Fox Pokémon with eyes of disinterest, causing the Kalos starter to growl at her opponent's action towards her.

"Delphox, make them pay with Mystical Fire!"

"Altaria, Mirror Move." Ash countered.

As Delphox started to create a ring of fire, Altaria had already finish creating her own ring of fire before launching a devastating flame through the rings smashing into Delphox, who cried in pain of being hit by her own move.

"Now, use Dragon Pulse." Ash ordered, before closing his eyes.

"But to your right." He added.

Altaria launched a beam of draconic energy into the air, which transformed into a shape of a large dragon's head before slamming down on where Ash told her to strike, as the smoke disappeared what laid in wait inside the smoke screen was an Espeon, and Ash's group could guess who Espeon belonged to.

"Care to explain, miss big cheater? Do you honestly think, I am blind to not see Psychic in effect?" Ash sneered, as Serena flinched.

"Altaria, take care of things here with Incinerate." Ash ordered.

Altaria opened her mouth to charge up a large orange fireball, before launching it at Delphox as Serena put out her hand.

"Delphox, use Light Screen!" Serena called out.

The Fox Pokémon laid down a rainbow coloured shield in front of herself, but as soon as the fireball made contact with the shield, the Light Screen turned completely red and orange before shattering into a bunch of cinders, with the shield down the Incinerate attack smashed into Delphox's chest sending her back to Serena with burns covering her body.

"That should be sufficient for a cheater, to think the great Kalos Queen would cheat and now makes me wonder if you earn your title truthfully." Ash mocked.

He turned around before pointing his hand at the door as he started to talk.

"Now, leave before I have Altaria send you all home. You clearly don't deserve to be here, so get lost." Ash hissed before walking back to his group with Altaria by his side.

They watched as the traitors started to scatter towards the door, with Ash sighing in annoyance.

"Good riddance, to think even a great star would cheat, typical when you know it's them." He voice with disappointment.

Altaria landed on the ground before rubbing his face in pure affection for him, as he scratched her chin making her coo in delight.

"Say, I thought Max would be a Trainer by now, so why did he start in Alola?" Mallow questioned.

Truth to be told, only Ash, Lillie, Bonnie and Gladion knew the reason because they were the only that met the two when they were in Alola for the Alola League.

"Max actually started in Hoenn, but thanks to his no good sister who actually claim that MY Sceptile was hers for him, he got pissed when he found out so we went off on our own." Bonnie started.

"We heard that Alola was holding a League during our vacation stay, so he decided that he wuld participate so that the next year he could win it, and just coincidentally he got Sandslash's egg which was lying on the street so he decided to nurse it." She finished.

The rest looked impressed as they nodded in understanding, the rest soon got up as they all slowly one by one walk up to the field to battle. Meanwhile the traitors were outside watching with hatred and anger, because they were not only able to defeat one of their Pokémon and they were completely outclassed by Trainer's who were far younger than them.

"To think they beat us without being damaged, this is stupid!" Iris growled.

"That blonde lady didn't even fight fair, she was using that stupid lightning cat to battle." Brock added.

After a while, they saw Ash walking out of the room with Lillie following him from behind. Wondering what they were up to, the traitors followed them in secret so that they can learn about what Ash had been up to.

* * *

There's Chapter 7, sorry if it was just all battle hehehehe!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!

"Normal human speech/thoughts/Pokémon with Telepathy"

'Pokémon speech with mind communications

 **Chapter 8: Visit to Mount Silver and the Second Round Battle**

* * *

"Where are you planning to go, at this point of time? The next round is only in two days, I'm sure you know that right?" Lillie questioned, as Ash nods his head.

"I do, but there is a place I want to visit first." Ash answered.

The direction they were walking to was towards Johto side of the region, a little further out from the stadium ground there was a rather large mountain area seemingly filled with snow all over and that mountain to anyone was Mount Silver.

Lillie was staring at the signs which displays the directions to many different routes, as Ash was reading one particular direction and that was Mount Silver's directional arrow that was pasted on the board.

"Are you planning to visit Mount Silver? Because you're staring at that direction specifically." Lillie asked, as Ash nodded his head.

"You heard from Professor Oak himself, a few of my Pokémon now lives there. I wonder in thirteen years, do they even still remember me?" Ash responded.

The duo continued their trip towards Mount Silver, whist behind them was the traitors who coincidentally heard what they were talking about, as Clemont was showing eyes of uncertainty.

"Could he be talking about Sceptile and his gang on Mount Silver?" He questioned, with Misty nodding her head.

"Positively sure, I mean only Sceptile and his gang are there. Though, I am pretty sure his too late now." She retorted.

They silently follow the couple towards Mount Silver, while Ash and Lillie scaled the mountain the two of them managed to reach the peak of the mountain which was ironically covered in snow as Ash raised an eyebrow.

"I don't remember here being covered in snow when I was here the last time, and that was thirteen years ago." Ash said a loud as Lillie raised an eyebrow.

"You already said thirteen years, I'm not surprise if the area has some sort of climax change." Lillie told him.

Ash and Lillie shrugged it off before continuing on their road up the snow covered mountain, and the higher they climbed the harder it was for them to walk, and to make matters worse none of the two were wearing winter clothing so getting up a snow covered mountain was going to be extremely difficult.

"I've never thought that hiking up a mountain was this difficult." Lillie told Ash as he chuckled lightly.

"Not when it's also throwing a blizzard in your face, I can barely even see the road ahead." Ash responded.

From the side lines of the mountains unseen by the two, a small green snake-like Pokémon stood at a large rocky platform as it turned to the right facing a Beartic and Abomasnow. Looking as if communicating with them, the two Ice types relentlessly nodded before parting.

"Zeraora, can you destroy some of this snow with Plasma Fists?" Ash requested, as Zeraora shot him a look.

"No, if I do that we're going to bring down an avalanche." Zeraora retorted.

Ash had completely forgotten about most theory since his time passed the Ultra Wormhole because most of his work doesn't need to worry about either earthquakes or avalanches.

"Oh right, my bad. Guess all the URS work has already made me lost my theories." Ash admitted sheepishly, as Lillie sighed a little not that she could blame him.

Only a quarter way up the mountain, the snow started to shake just a few metres ahead of them as Zeraora immediately got in front of Ash in battle ready position. The snowy cover burst open to reveal a Beartic and Abomasnow, who looked at the two Trainers with eyes of no fighting intent.

"Zeraora, wait. They don't look like they're here looking for trouble, let's just see what they do first." Ash ordered.

The Thunderclap Pokémon started to lower its guard a little, as Beartic was the first to move forward towards the group.

"Tic, Bear, Beartic!" Beartic told them, as Zeraora turned around.

"Beartic is saying that they're boss wants to meet us in person, its saying that she thinks she knows you." Zeraora translated.

Ash and Lillie looked at each other with uncertainty, but they also chose to follow the two Ice types who carried them both away so that it wouldn't really take long for them to climb up the mountain wasting so much time.

* * *

Meanwhile at the bottom climbed the traitors who's legs were getting tired from all the snow hiking, as they watch as Ash and Lillie were being carried away by two powerful looking Ice type Pokémon's giving Iris the chills about the area.

Beartic and Abomasnow appeared outside of a rather huge cave that was being heavily guarded by Rock type Pokémon's, Beartic told one of the Gigalith what they're purpose of bringing the humans were for before walking inside the cave.

Though inside the cave was many times large then the outside, Beartic and Abamasnow laid the two humans on the ground before walking into another fork of the cave to call out their "boss". Ash and Lillie quietly sat on the ground, where a lot of Pokémon were staring at them from many different directions not that Ash minded though it might be quite uneasy for most people.

"Sni, vy, vy, Snivy!" A voice came out from the fork that the Ice types went into.

"Boma, Abomasnow!" Abomasnow's voice echoed before being followed by another.

"Tic, Bear, Beartic!" Beartic replied, though only Zeraora understood the whole conversation.

Out from the fork came Beartic and Abamasnow though below their feet was a Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon soon leaped onto a large rock as it stared at the two humans from its distance and height.

"Is that they're boss?" Lillie whispered, as Ash shrugged.

"Not entirely sure, but from the looks of things, yes." He replied.

While they were chatting, a Dugtrio erupted from the ground as it turned to face Snivy before speaking in Pokémon language.

"Trio, Dug, Trio, Trio!" Dugtrio told the Unova Grass type Starter.

"Snivy, Sni!" Snivy said in an ordering tone.

Dugtrio immediately went back into the ground, as Snivy turned its attention back at the two humans sitting in front of it.

"Vy, Snivy." Snivy started, as Zeraora leaned close to Ash.

"She's asking if you remember her, do you know her?" Zeraora translated.

Ash started to think in his brain rather or not he remembers this Snivy sitting in front of him, in the past he did have a Snivy but he couldn't really be sure if she was the one, though at the same time it couldn't be Trip's either because he is still in possession of his Seperior.

The Kanto native looked at Snivy, as Pikachu decided to run towards her before waving his hand happily, and this marks the end of Ash's thinking adventure.

"Is that you, Snivy?" Ash questioned, as Snivy looked happy.

"Snivy!" The Grass Snake Pokémon cried.

Snivy leaped into Ash's arm before cuddling him tightly in pure joy, Beartic and Abomasnow were a bit confused as Ash placed Snivy on the ground.

"What are you doing here, Snivy? I thought you were captured by May, how did you get free?" Ash questioned.

* * *

Snivy immediately got back on the large rock she was on earlier before waving her hand.

"Sni, vy, Snivy, vy, Sni, Sni!" Snivy told them, though Ash was rather confused instead.

"Snivy is saying that 12 years, during when that idiot was sleeping she came out and broke her own Poke Ball to get her own free will. During which time of her escape, she came to Mount Silver and has been living here since." Zeraora translated.

Ash was visibly impressed, to think that Snivy would be able to escape her confinement but he wasn't so surprised, after all Snivy was pretty stubborn in nature and also very gutsy.

"Snivy, I heard that Boldore, Sceptile and Noctowl were here. Do you know where they are now?" Ash questioned.

Snivy started to question Beartic and Abomasnow, and only to receive negatives as answers to her question. The whole cave soon started to get involved in their conversation, until a Steelix came over to the group.

"Vy, Snivy?" Snivy questioned as Steelix nodded.

"Steel, Steelix!" Steelix answered.

Snivy nodded before going forward towards Ash again as she waved her hands.

"Snivy, Sni." Snivy told him.

"Now, Snivy is saying that Sceptile, Boldore and Noctowl has yet to return. That was over 10 years already, they had yet to return." Zeraora told Ash.

Ash sighed loudly because he knows who had captured them or rather stolen them during his absence, as far as he heard from Gary a few days ago, Pokémon aren't allowed to be released unless their Trainer are missing for at least five years. From Snivy's story, that happened only a year after he disappeared.

"What are you going to do now, Snivy? Do you want to come along, or would you prefer to stay here?" Ash questioned, as Snivy was in thoughts.

Snivy had been living in Mount Silver for probably more then she had lived with Ash and for nearly 12 years at that, so she wasn't sure if she wants to leave the cave and if she leaves what would happen to everybody.

Snivy's thoughts were broken when Beartic came over to her before waving its hand, the two soon got engaged in a conversation looking as if Beartic was convincing Snivy to go with her original Trainer, much to her pleasure and Ash could guess that Beartic told her that it would keep everyone in Mount Silver safe.

The Grass Snake Pokémon happily ran towards Ash who hugged her in happiness, after their happy reunion. Ash pulled out a Beast Ball, because it was technically the only ball he had in his possession.

"Don't worry, Snivy. This work as a normal Poke Ball, sorry that I don't have any normal ones on me." Ash told the Unova Grass starter.

Snivy shook her head before pressing the button with her hand, after pressing the button, Snivy's body turned red before being sucked into the ball as it clicked without even rolling once, signalling her successful capture.

"Welcome back to the team, Snivy." Ash smiled.

* * *

He clipped the Beast Ball to his belt as he looked at Lillie who nodded, the couple got out of the cave and onto snowy land as Ash scratched his head. They sure came a long way and now were at the highest peak.

"I got a way back down, that is if you want to take it." Ash told Lillie, who raised an eyebrow.

"And that is?" Her question was answered when Ash took out a Beast Ball, and that was Aggron's Beast Ball.

Ash tossed it into the air to summon Aggron who sank into the snow because of his heavy weight, Ash leaped onto one of Aggron's shoulder as Ash helped the unsure Lillie on the other shoulder, as Zeraora turned around.

"Meet you at the bottom, make sure she doesn't get a heart attack later." With those words, Zeraora jumped down the snowy cliff as Ash turned to Aggron.

"Heavy Slam, pronto." He ordered.

Aggron leaped into the air as he expanded out a silver aura, next to come wasn't Aggron's roar but Lillie's scream as Aggron plunged himself all the way to the earth below, smashing anything that got in his way to pieces he kept going for possibly the next 5 minutes, he finally hits the ground smashing the largest rock to bits.

Zeraora leaped down on the ground at long last, as Ash hopped off Aggron's shoulder before helping Lillie to her feet. Ash sweat dropped at Lillie's expression, her face was as pale as a sheet of paper and her facial expression wasn't any better.

"You alright, Lillie?" Ash asked, as Lillie soon regain her shape.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME THAT YOU WERE GOING TO JUMP FROM MORE THEN 20 FEET TALL!" She roared loudly, scaring Ash as he sheepishly scratched his head, although his action does not make Lillie expressions lighten up one bit.

Lillie sighed loudly, seemingly to forgive him of his action as Ash recalled the Iron Armor Pokemon back into his Beast Ball, before bringing Lillie back to the tournament venue with Zeraora following after them.

* * *

The couple took until the next day a day before the next round to get back to the venue as Ash pushed open the door, and when the door swung open the group saw Ash and Lillie covered in snow, causing Gladion to raise an eyebrow.

"Please tell me why did the two of you disappear for an entire day, and only to return today covered in snow?" The blond boy questioned, as Lillie sighed knowing how overprotective her brother could be.

"Ash and I went to Mount Silver to visit a old friend of his, and to learn about a few info." She answered.

Gladion seemed to buy her answer as he turned towards Ash, before pointing at the screen behind himself.

"Have you seen your match-up yet, Ash?" Gladion questioned, as Ash raised an eyebrow.

"No, I haven't since I went out for the entire day yesterday, so I'll be checking today." Ash answered bluntly along with a cheeky smile.

Ash walked over to the computer just sitting on a table at the side of the table, he then pressed and pushed a few buttons to display the current match-up list. On that list Ash saw that he was up against Brock tomorrow, the Kanto native smirked to himself before backing off from the computer.

"Guess I'll be smashing a few rocks to pieces tomorrow, this is going to be fun, so I hope his more of a challenge." Ash mumbled to himself.

"Well guys, I'm just going to train up my Pokémon. Who wants to follow me and train?" Ash asked as the group decided to follow him out the door.

They arrived at the back of the Pokémon Center's battlefield, and of course the sight at the back of the place wasn't any better to them, because the traitors were there and too were training their Pokémon especially Brock since his match was up against Ash next.

"Look who comes to train, just a day before his match." Brock said with a cocky grin, as Ash simply shook his head in disappointment.

"That should be my line, Brock. I hope you show much more of a challenge compared to Misty, otherwise it would be as boring as it was during the exhibition match." Ash retorted, causing Brock to see red with pure rage.

Ash then walked away to another side of the field along with his friends to train his Pokémon or rather help his friend train their Pokémon in this case, meanwhile Brock was still pouring out rage as Clemont walked up to him.

"Make him pay in the next round, Brock. We all know you can do it, just crush him." Clemont told the former Pewter City Gym Leader, who nodded his head.

"Don't worry you all, I will crush him the next round." He reassured.

* * *

The next day came real fast, as Ash and Brock were in their respective Trainer waiting as the announcement from outside came, where all the audience were sitting at their seat with the Commentator starting the opening speech.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to the round 2 of the tournament, our apologies for the long way delay of match-ups, but I wish all Trainers luck in this round!" He yelled with the whole place cheered.

A secret segment of the area opened up as the referee appeared with his ground of standing, he then raised his flag in the air before starting a speech.

"The first match of the second round of the tournament will now being, and from my left with have the Champion of Alola, Ash Ketchum!" He yelled, as Ash walked out into the open with Zeraora by his side and Pikachu on his shoulder.

"From my right we have the Former Pewter City, Brock!" He announced, as Brock came out from the tunnel with a grin pasted across his face.

The current field went down before emerging a new one, which was revealed to be a mountainous terrain, as the referee raised his flags once more.

"Each Trainer will be allowed six Pokémon for this battle, and the battle will end when each side is unable to continue. If both Trainers are ready, please present your first Pokémon!" He yelled .

Ash took out nothing of the sort while Brock pulled out a Poke Ball ready for battle.

"Zeraora, I choose you." Ash told his second partner.

"Seismitoad, let's go!" Brock called while tossing his Poke Ball.

Zeraora leaped into the field in front of Ash, while in front of itself appeared the Vibration Pokémon Seismitoad. Despite the Type Disadvantage against the Electric type, Zeraora doesn't looked the least fazed about its opponent.

"There it is Ash's Zeraora, and it seems like it is pitched against a rather difficult fight." The commentator commented.

"Zeraora vs Seismitoad, and it has been determined that Brock will have the first move. Begin!" The referee announced.

"Alright then you lose this one Ash, use Earthquake!" He voiced with pure determination and confidence.

Seismitoad used his fist to smash the ground to create a huge magnitude around the field, Zeraora's only action was to leap into the air as it stood on top of one of the cliffs available in the terrain they were fighting on.

"Ha, now that your stupid cat can't use any Electric type moves. You have no chance, Ash." Brock taunted, causing Ash to chuckle before laughing out loud.

"Brock, are you dumb? Do you honestly think that Zeraora only has Electric move, huh?" Ash retorted, shocking Brock.

Zeraora immediately disappeared from sight with trail of blue electricity left in its wake, the Thunderclap Pokémon then reappeared behind of Seismitoad before throwing him a flurry of punches, right after sending its flurry of speedy punches the Electric type Pokémon kicked him away towards a cliff causing it to crash into it.

As soon as Seismitoad fell backwards from the cliff he crashed into, the Water and Ground type had swirls for eyes meaning he was taken out with only one move.

"Seismitoad is unable to battle, Zeraora wins!" The referee declared.

* * *

"Amazing, Ash's Zeraora just defeat Brock's Seismitoad with only one attack!" Brock was busy recalling his fallen Pokémon while the commentator was speaking.

He then kept Seismitoad's Poke Ball into his pocket before pulling out another one, as he enlarged it in his hand.

"Gigalith, let's go!" Brock called.

"And Brock's second Pokémon is his Gigalith!" The commentator boomed, as Brock's Gigalith took his place on the field.

The referee immediately raised his flags.

"Zeraora vs Gigalith, begin!"

"Gigalith, use Giga Impact!" Brock ordered

"Plasma Fist, go." Ash told his Pokémon.

Gigalith was the first to initiate by engulfing his body in an intimidating aura as he charged towards Zeraora, around the same time as Gigalith's own attack the Thunderclap Pokémon punched the ground with fist crackling with blue electricity.

Zeraora's Plasma Fists attack then collided with Gigalith's Giga Impact in the center of the field, creating a massive explosion and the only thing they could see was Gigalith flying towards the wall of the stadium where he laid unconscious seconds later.

"Gigalith is unable to battle, Zeraora wins!" The referee declared Gigalith's defeat.

"I don't believe it, Ash has just defeat yet another of Brock's Pokémon using only his Zeraora." This caused Brock to be slightly furious.

He recalled Gigalith, as he glared at Ash not only was he unable to hurt his Pokémon, he was always being humiliated by the same person he swore to beat to his friends and now it was his butt that was getting kicked.

"You're going to need more then brute strength to beat my Zeraora, so what Pokémon will it be next?" Ash told the Former Gym Leader who gritted his teeth in anger.

Brock fished out his third Poke Ball before glaring Ash, who remained clearly unfazed by Brock's attempt to scare him.

* * *

"Krookodile, let's go!" Brock roared.

The Poke Ball burst open as Brock's Krookodile appeared, and since he was wearing a sunglasses on his eyes, Ash knew that the Krookodile in front of him now was his in the past.

"Brock's third Pokémon is Krookodile, will it be able to overcome Ash's Zeraora?" The commentator questioned the field and crowd.

"Zeraora vs Krookodile, begin!" The referee announced.

Krookodile glowed in a purplish black light, activating his Ability Intimidate but Zeraora isn't the least bothered by his attempt to scare or piss it off. The only thing that Krookodile received from Zeraora, was a ignoring look with Zeraora facing the side ignoring its opponent.

"Krookodile, use Stone Edge!" Brock ordered.

The Intimidation Pokémon raised his fist before slamming it onto the ground as pillars of rocks emerged from the ground, Zeraora without Ash's leaped up onto a cliff as the Stone Edge attack smashed into the cliff stopping in it's tracks.

"Close Combat." Ash ordered.

Zeraora rushed at Krookodile with lightning fast speed, as it appeared in front of Krookodile before slamming five fist into his abdomen before sending him into the sky by kicking his chin, as Ash put his hand out front.

"Quick Attack." Zeraora dashed at Krookodile at an even higher speed, as it slammed a foot into Krookodile's stomach sending him backwards.

As Krookodile slide back in front of Brock, Zeraora appeared behind the Ground and Dark type as it slammed its leg into the back of his neck knocking him down to the floor with swirl for eyes as Zeraora leaped back in front of Ash.

"Krookodile is unable to battle, Zeraora wins!" The referee declared.

"It would seems like Brock is having a hard time against Ash's Zeraora, how will he turn the tide of battle?" Brock was in more rage then before.

He recalled Krookodile as Ash closed his eye before grinning at Brock, who glared at him.

"You think I'll go lightly just because you're using my old friends against me, Brock? Let me remind here and now, this is a battlefield and a tournament no less, so if you're trying to play dirty you can play it somewhere else." Ash said harshly.

After Ash's words were said, the whole crowd were in murmurs but soon quiet down as Brock felt a little pressure on himself as Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Brock, we don't have all day, who is your next Pokémon?" Ash shot his words at Brock who took out his Poke Ball.

"Golem, let's go!" Brock called out.

Brock's Golem appeared on the field as he stood ready against Zeraora, Ash was wondering if Brock ever had a brain because so far three out of four Pokémon he used were partially Ground types, which in fact had Type Immunity against Zeraora's Plasma Fists but the downside was that the other two Ground types earlier were already knocked out, so he doesn't see if his Golem even stood a chance.

"And Brock's fourth Pokémon is Golem, how will he be able to overcome Ash's Zeraora?" The commentator said in a questioning tone.

"Zeraora vs Golem, begin!" The referee announced.

Ash simply looked at Zeraora before signalling his finger for Zeraora to continue, as he started to speak.

"This is a complete waste of our time, finish this battles quickly so we may go." Ash ordered.

Zeraora was just as disappointed as its Trainer before rushing at Golem, right as it appeared in front of the Magnitude Pokémon before sending a kick into his side knocking him down, when Golem was on the ground Zeraora proceeded to end their current battle with a Close Combat attack.

The Magnitude Pokémon received two punches to the body and two kicks one on Golem's knee and the other at Golem's body sending the Rock and Ground type all the way to the wall passed Brock only for the Former Gym Leader's Pokémon to fall unconscious.

"Golem is unable to battle, Zeraora wins!" The referee declared.

Brock recalled his Golem before taking out his fifth Poke Ball with a shivering hand, even though he had his Poke Ball in his hand, Brock didn't have the guts to throw it because even if his fifth Pokémon came out to battle Ash's Zeraora, it would only prove to be futile.

The crowd, referee and Ash were still waiting for Brock to throw out his fifth Pokémon, as the referee was getting quite impatient.

"Trainer Brock, please send out your next Pokémon or you are disqualified." The referee warned the Former Gym Leader.

Brock stood there for a few minutes before throwing a towel in anger, the towel signifies a forfeit as the referee raised both his flag in acknowledgement.

"Brock has forfeited the match, so the winner is Ash!" He declared the winner.

* * *

Zeraora walked back to its Trainer as the crowd cheered loudly, Ash turned to walk away as Brock stomped off the arena floor. Meanwhile in Ash's locker room, a knock came from the door only for Zeraora to answer it, much to Ash's annoyance it was the traitors though not one not two but every single one.

"The hell do you want?" Ash sneered at the group, as Misty glared at him.

"Tell us how you win against Brock, you cheater!" She retorted loudly as Ash raise an eyebrow.

He simply ignored her words, as he took out his gloves out of his locker before putting them on his hands, the next he took out was his ear device as he placed it beside his ear. Misty was getting angrier by the second because Ash was ignoring her, Zeraora charged up a Plasma Fists attack forcing them to back off as he walked out of the room with the Thunderclap Pokémon following him from behind.

Right before he was about to leave the hallway, he heard something coming at him from behind as a sound of something being blocked can be heard, Ash simply glanced behind him to see Zeraora blocking an on-charging Kingdra. After Kingdra's attack was blocked by Zeraora, the Dragon Pokémon received a thundering punch to the face sending him all the way to Misty causing her to hit the floor.

"Nice try, Misty. Zeraora is far more stronger the you think, be happy we were only playing nice or else your state would be far worse from there." Ash told the Kanto Gym Leader, before leaving for the exit.

When he got out of the hallway, he noticed that none of his friends were around so he presumed that they were having their own battles right now. He fished out his phone to check the battling schedules, when he finally found Lillie's match schedule a transmission started to sound from his device.

"Captain Pycho, please tell me this isn't about me going back to HQ?" Ash sighed a little as Pycho chuckled.

"Not entirely, Ash. But instead it requires you to come back to collect your Pokémon's, it would seems that a few of them are running around the place looking for you." Pycho told him as Ash gave a sound of agreement.

"And how exactly is that different from me needing to come to HQ, Captain?" Ash questioned, as Pycho immediately went quiet as a few laughter can be heard.

"Alright, I'll be on my way to HQ immediately. In the meantime, try to keep my Pokémon from breaking anything in my dorm." Ash added before hanging up.

Since his phone was already in his hand, Ash started to type a few buttons on it and that was message Lillie where he was headed to and probably what time he would be back, after sending his message. Ash started to walk away from the area, Serena and Cilan spotted him as they told the rest aside from Misty, Clemont and May who has their battle next.

The rest of the traitors followed Ash in order to find out what other Pokémon he has in his possession, and of course they were also thinking of some devious plans.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 8, and I know that the battle flew way too fast off the board, just wanted to drop a hint that his Pokémon are very well trained.

A/N: **R &R if you would and will, next Chapter will probably be released in about as fast as i can type and write, until then!**

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!

"Normal human speech/thoughts/Pokémon with Telepathy"

'Pokémon speech with mind communications'

 **Chapter 9: All Rounding Royal**

* * *

Ash walked into a secluded part of a rather huge mountain, he had no knowledge that the traitors were following him and Zeraora decided to ignore them, the URS member then took out a rather weird looking whistle, but looked at Pikachu before he blow it.

"Cover your ears, buddy. This is going to be loud, unless you're used to it." Ash told him.

Pikachu did as told as he covered his ears with his small paws, when all the covering was done, Ash blow into the whistle and out came a deafening sound which forced the traitors to shut their ears before their eardrum bursts.

The Kanto native soon stopped blowing into the whistle as a huge Ultra Wormhole appeared in the air in front of him, Lunala soon rushed out of said wormhole before turning a full circle in the air as it land in front of Ash, who pat it on the head.

"It's good to see you again, Lunala. May you please take me back to Ultra Megalopolis, please?" Ash greeted.

Lunala nodded with a smile before bending down, Ash leaped onto Lunala's back while Zeraora followed suit, the Moone Pokémon then lifted itself into the air, the traitors who saw the scene didn't dare to enter the wormhole since they wouldn't know what might become of them.

The Psychic and Ghost type soon rushed back into Ultra Wormhole disappearing from sight, the traitors were in disbelief because Ash had such a huge Pokémon in his arsenal. Within the Ultra Wormhole, Lunala flew through what seems to be endless space before crashing through a white portal.

The Legendary Pokémon of moon flew and landed on the ground, and in front of Ash was a rather huge tower, Ash thanked Lunala for its hard work of bringing him to Ultra Megalopolis before walking towards another building.

"Ah, you've finally arrived, Ash." A man with purple hair wearing the same suit as him greeted, with Ash nodding his head.

"Yes I have, Dulse. How's my Pokémon by the way, hope they're not causing much of a ruckus." Ash greeted.

Dulse brought Ash towards the building, both man scanned their hand on the panel as the door opened for them to enter. Pikachu looked from Ash's shoulder at the area they were in, the place was very bright and you can't exactly tell who is who since everyone was wearing the same suit.

Both Ash and Dulse arrived at a part of the building as the door slide open, inside sat a man with blue hair as he turned around with a happy expression on his face.

"Ah, Ash, welcome. You're Pokémon's are in your training quarter, if you want to see them." He told the Kanto native who nodded his head.

"You have my thanks, Captain Phyco." Ash expressed.

* * *

The Alola Champion then made his way to his training quarter, he scanned his hand on the panel as the door slide open, and inside laid the Pokémon's he caught during his stay within the Ultra Wormhole for the past thirteen years.

Inside contained very few Pokémon, namely they were a Drapion, two Audino, a Sigilyph, a Yanmega and lastly a Lucario, the five Pokémon greeted Ash with a smile as the Alola Champion tossed a few more Beast Ball into the air.

Out came from said Beast Balls were his Aggron, Altaria, Naganadel and Snivy, soon the whole entire of Ash's current party went to go and socialize with their new friends though that mainly was what Pikachu and Snivy were doing, since Aggron, Altaria, Naganadel and Zeraora were already their friends.

Pikachu and Snivy were rather successful talking to the two Audino and Drapion, but were very unsuccessful talking to Sigilyph, Yanmega and Lucario.

Two mighty roars came from somewhere within the room causing Pikachu and Snivy to look around, suddenly two Pokémon's silhouette leaped by the two smaller Pokémon next to Ash, before lying on the ground as Ash patted them.

The two Pokémon were revealed to be the Thunder Pokémon Raikou and the Eruption Pokémon Entei, the two Legendary Beast looked at the two smaller ones as Pikachu walked up to Raikou to try and converse with it.

"Raikou, Entei, Drapion, Auna, Dina, Sigilyph, Altaria and Yanmega, please meet Pikachu and Snivy, my old Pokemon." Ash introduced.

"Pikachu and Snivy, please meet Raikou, Entei, Drapion, Auna, Dina, Sigilyph, Altaria and Yanmega." Ash told his two old Pokémon.

Pikachu and Snivy once again tried to make friend with Sigilyph, Yanmega and Lucario but the three Pokémon doesn't seemed to be bothered by their attempts, the two smaller Pokémon were at lost because it was as if the three of them didn't see them as strong Pokémon's to converse with.

"Lucario, Yanmega, Sigilyph. Why don't one of you challenge each of them, that way you'll get to see if they're really worthy to talk to, how about it?" Ash suggested.

Lucario, Yanmega and Sigilyph lifted their heads before nodding in agreement, Ash smiled as he walked to the center of the training quarter, the first one among the three to walk up to the front was Lucario, and the Aura Pokémon's opponent was Snivy.

* * *

"Alright you two, the match ends if one side concedes defeat. Begin!" He announced.

As if on cue, Lucario instantly vanished before reappearing in front of Snivy with fist raised, only for the Grass type Unova starter to stop him with a blue barrier, causing Lucario to rebound backwards as the barrier died down.

Her Trainer wasn't sure when she learnt Protect, but it did save her four times the trouble from Lucario's Extreme Speed attack, in retaliation, Snivy summoned a small tornado of leaves before firing them at Lucario.

The Aura Pokémon soon created a Bone Rush attack, as he spun the blue bone in a circle destroying Snivy's Leaf Tornado attack, before charging ahead at the Grass Snake Pokémon as he swung his bone, sending her into the air.

"Ron." Aggron conversed with his Trainer, as Ash chuckled.

"Don't worry, Aggron. Snivy can handle anything, and above all, she hates to give up." Ash replied the Iron Armor Pokémon.

Back on the field, Snivy created a green blade on her tail as she spun down towards Lucario who guarded himself with his Bone Rush attack, as he threw her backwards with Snivy landing on the ground.

Lucario soon dispersed his Bone Rush attack before firing a Aura Sphere at Snivy at top speed, the Grass type quickly duck down to avoid getting hit as the ground behind her exploded upon being hit by Lucario's attack.

"That Snivy of yours sure got intuition, or is it just battle instinct?" Zeraora questioned.

"I would rather put it as battle instinct, she's pretty good at it believe me." Ash answered.

Snivy leaped into the air as she created a small tornado of leaves, but what Lucario did not expect to happen was that, the small Leaf Tornado attack turned into a massive Leaf Storm attack, as the strong Grass type attack slammed into Lucario forcing him backwards.

Lucario stared at Snivy for awhile before creating a blue bone as he rushed at the Grass Snake Pokemon, in order to respond in kind to Lucario's attack, Snivy's tail turned into steel as she clashed her attack with Lucario's creating a mini explosion.

The Aura Pokémon slide backwards as Snivy appeared above him before slamming her tail onto his head, with Lucario stumbling backwards as he shook his head before staring at Snivy who was panting quite harshly.

"I think this raps up the battle, don't you two think?" Ash asked.

Lucario gave a smirk as he gave a thumbs up with Snivy nodding her head in agreement, the two walked back towards the sideline as Pikachu was the next to enter the ring and his opponent was Sigilyph, the Avianoid Pokémon doesn't seem to pay much heed to Pikachu, as Ash raised his right hand.

* * *

"The rules are the same, begin!" He announced.

Pikachu was the first to attack as he leaped into the air before launching an electrical net at Sigilyph, who sliced the attack into pieces with an Air Slash attack, the Flying type attack not only cut Pikachu's attack into pieces, but it also send the Mouse Pokémon flying higher into the air, as he landed on the ground.

Sigilyph laughed a little before firing ball of green energy towards Pikachu who leaped to the side, in retaliation to Sigilyph's earlier attack, Pikachu's cheeks sparked brightly as he fired a strong looking Thunderbolt attack towards Sigilyph.

The Psychic and Flying type fired his Air Slash attack again as the two attack collided, and much to Pikachu's surprise their attack was of equal power because Sigilyph's attack was suppose to be at a Type Disadvantage against his.

"Is your partner going to be fine? After all, Sigilyph is a pretty strategic fighter." Zeraora told its Trainer.

"Pikachu's going to be fine, because my buddy is a duplicate of me." Ash chuckled, as Zeraora snickered.

They continue to watch as Pikachu again leaped into the air before firing a Thunderbolt attack towards Sigilyph, the Avianoid Pokémon retaliated by launching a Energy Ball attack causing both attack to explode upon collision.

Only after a few minutes of waiting, Pikachu dashed out of the cloud of smoke as he rammed into Sigilyph's body with a strong Quick Attack, in retaliation, Sigilyph send the Mouse Pokémon flying into the air with a powerful Air Slash attack as the two of them started to recompose themselves.

Both Pikachu and Sigilyph started to charge up their next attack, only for Ash to walk to the center and raise his hand in the air shocking the two of them, while forcing them to cancel out their own attacks at the same time.

"Alright, that's enough you two, remember that this is a practice spar not a real battle." Ash told both the Avianoid and Mouse Pokémon.

Pikachu walked up to Sigilyph as he extended out his hand, in response to his actions, Sigilyph shook his hand with his wings as the two started to laugh away.

* * *

Ash left his Pokémon to socialize among themselves as he walked out of the room while being followed by both Entei and Raikou, the Alola Champion made his way Phyco's office as he opened the door allowing himself in.

"Ash, is there anything I can help you with?" Phyco questioned, as Ash nodded.

"I was wondering if I could transfer my Pokémon to my world, I mean if they stay here, they might just blow the HQ to pieces." Ash requested jokingly.

"Of course, but I do have one question, and that question would be if your Pokémon can adapt to their new homes." Phyco responded.

Ash was in thoughts because Phyco was right, his Pokémon had been living here all their lives and for as long as each of them can count, but he was confident that they would be able to adapt very quickly since they were his Pokémon.

"I'm very confident they'll be able to adapt, Captain. So, may I have the permission to bring them over to my world?" Ash replied as Phyco nodded with a smile.

"Consider your permission granted, Ash. Be sure to look out for them, I heard from Dulse that they were quite a handful when he was about to feed them." Phyco chuckled.

Ash nodded as he walked back to his training quarter, after he got into the room, Pikachu came flying into his face knocking him down on the ground as he could hear the rest of the Pokémon laughing.

Auna, one of Ash's Audino went to check on Pikachu, while Dina, another one of Ash's Audino went to check on his injury.

"I'm fine Dina, how's Pikachu, Auna?" Ash responded.

Auna nodded her head, as Dina helped Ash up from the ground. After Ash got up with Dina's help, he started to announce what he wanted to say.

"Guys, listen to me for awhile!" Ash yelled.

Every Pokémon looked at his location as they went towards him, Ash simply sat on the ground with Pikachu on his lap as he looked at his group of friends.

"I'm planning to go back to my world, I'm sure I've told you guys that in the past, right?" Every Pokémon nodded at his words as Ash smiled.

"I'm also at the same time, planning to bring all of you over to my world, and I know that it might be difficult for you guys to adapt but I'm very sure you'll get use to it very fast." Ash told them.

Every Pokémon except for Entei and Raikou were now discussing among themselves, as Pikachu and Snivy went to help them out by describing their world to them, Ash could tell that his two old Pokémon were doing a good job at convincing them as everyone in the room nodded.

"If everyone is ready, we'll head back this instant." Ash told all of his Pokémon.

One by one, Ash recalled them into their respective Beast Ball excluding Pikachu and Zeraora as he walked out of the now emptied training quarter, and outside waiting for him was Dulse, Phyco, Zossie and Soliera as Zossie gave him a huge grin.

"So, you going back now, Ash?" She asked, with Ash simply nodding his head.

"Yeah, I'm going to let my Pokemon adapt to their new homes." Ash answered.

"Be sure to tell us when you need any help, we'll be more than happy to answer your calls." Phyco told the Kanto native.

"I will, Captain Phyco. Thanks for taking care of my Pokémon until now, if you guys need any help, please do give me the message." Ash answered.

"Certainly." The captain of the URS answered.

Ash waved his hand to bit them farewell as they watch him leave the HQ, out in the open, Ash got back onto Lunala as the Moone Pokémon started to flap its wings taking itself into the skies, before dashing through the Ultra Wormhole it created in order to get into Ultra Megalopolis.

* * *

Lunala took a while in order to get back to Ash's world as it flew around in the skies before landing on the ground, Ash soon got off of Lunala's back as he patted the Legendary Pokémon of moon's head, as he watch Lunala fly back into the Ultra Wormhole while closing it at the same time.

"Let's get back to the stadium, shall we guys?" Ash asked.

Zeraora and Pikachu nodded as they started to walk, though Pikachu was getting a free ride on Ash's shoulder.

While walking through the forest, Ash stopped in his tracks as he turned his head around to face a pile of bushes in between a few trees as he narrowed his eyes down at that area.

"I know you're there, come out or else." Ash threatened.

The bushes rustled to reveal Brock, Dawn, Iris, Cilan and Serena, Ash could guess that Misty, Clemont and May were having their own battles as he put his hand by his side, looking rather unimpressed at what they were doing.

"You know, you guys can join Team Rocket and I'm very sure you'll be an executive right now." Ash said with a smirk.

The traitors instantly saw red when Ash said that to them, Misty sure wasn't going to talk his insult lightly, or at least to her and her gang it was.

"Don't you dare compare us to that bunch of scum, so you better take that back!" Misty growled.

"Or else what? You know very well that you're already doing Team Rocket's work for them, stalking, harassing." Ash retorted.

"You're lucky that I'm not reporting you to the police, because it would destroy the tournament if I do." Ash added.

The opposing group was getting more and more furious each time Ash had compare them to criminals of the past, as the Alola Champion turned around to walk away.

"You better watch yourself, the next time you try this stunt, I'm blasting you off like Team Rocket." Ash threatened.

The traitors could only watch as Ash disappeared from sight alongside his two Electric types, they decided not to spend too much time around as they quickly made their way back to their rooms.

Ash took a while to get back to the stadium, but upon looking at the screen he noticed that none of his friends had finished their battle yet, so he decided to go to the Battle Club to have some fun as he walked towards the area.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lillie and her brother was already done with their matches for the day and was about to return to the Pokémon Center until they were confronted by Misty, Clemont and May, though May was coincidentally Lillie's opponent during the tournament and had lost pretty badly.

"Oh, looks like the loser who you defeated is here." Gladion voice with mockery, causing May to burn up in anger.

"Oh, yeah?! She didn't even use her damn Pokémon against me, all she had been using is those stupid Pokémon she got from that idiot!" May retorted.

Lillie was pissed off at what she had just said, she didn't really care about what they say about her but the thing about Ash and his Pokémon are a whole different story, as she smirked at the Hoenn native.

"Says the one who used the Pokémon you STOLE from him, at least I'm different." Lillie told May directly in her face, only for Misty to step in.

"How are you any different, idiot from a tropical island?!" She said in a challenging tone, as Lillie glared at her.

"At least different from you, I got HIS permission to used and take them, but what about you? I don't remember Ash giving any of you any permission to use or take them." Lillie retorted.

"Oh, wait, I forgot you thieves took advantage of his disappearance to take them." She added.

Gladion was laughing at his sister's words towards the opposing group, while they were fuming with anger instead, Misty really wanted to hit Lillie right there and then but they were in a public area so she couldn't do it.

Having enough of their ridiculous conversation, Gladion decided to take leave with Lillie back to the Pokémon Center, as the siblings brought their Pokemon up to the front to have them recovered.

"Nurse Joy, can you help us look after our Pokemon for us?" Lillie requested, as Nurse Joy happily smiled at her.

"Certainly, please leave them on the tray and Audino will bring them to the recovery room." She replied.

Lillie and Gladion left their Poke Balls on the tray, filling in every single spot as a Audino soon came out from the recovery room as it lifted the tray into the air before taking the twelve balls into the room.

The sibling decided to take a seat in the Pokemon Center, while a video of the main tournament was going on, and to the side of the main tournament's television, a video of the Battle Club's battle was also going on.

"And Garchomp lands a Super Effective Earthquake!" The announcer judge for the Battle Club's battle sounded.

That caught Lillie's interest as she turned towards the screen, as it displays a battle between a Drapion and Garchomp while opposite the two on each corner was a Bronzong and Metagross, and that battle they were having was called a Battle Royal, a certain battling style that is most popular in Alola.

"And Bronzong charges straight at Metagross with a Gyro Ball attack!" On screen, Bronzong hands started to spark out metallic energy in a shape of a ball as it spun towards Metagross at high momentum.

"Drapion, use Night Slash!" Lillie could have sworn that she heard Ash's voice just now.

Drapion created a blade of darkness from his right hand as he rushed passed both Metagross and Bronzong, knocking them both out in a blink of an eye as the two Steel types collapsed on the ground unable to continue battling.

"And Drapion's powerful Night Slash took out both Metagross and Bronzong! The Alola Region's Champion sure can pack a punch!" The judge yelled.

On the top side of the screen showed the points that each Trainer got alongside how many Pokemon they had left, Ash still have all three of his and has three points, the second Trainer had one Pokemon and zero points, the third had two Pokemon and one point, meanwhile the last had two Pokemon and zero points.

"And the red corner calls out Dragonite!" The voice boomed as a Dragonite appeared from the red corner's field.

"And the blue corner calls out Ludicolo!" Again, as the voice boomed, the Carefree Pokemon appeared on the blue corner's field.

Garchomp charged at Drapion with claw glowing white, only for the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon to block the attack coming his way as he repelled the Mach Pokemon backwards, causing Garchomp to stumble for a few seconds.

Ash took out a Beast Ball to recall Drapion, as he took out another Beast Ball to call out his Sigilyph.

"And Ash calls back his Drapion in replace of his Sigilyph!" The judge announced.

"Sigilyph, use Energy Ball on Dragonite!" Ash ordered.

The Avianoid Pokemon created an fired a ball of grass energy at Dragonite, causing it to take surprisingly a lot of damage despite receiving a non-effective attack to the face, while Dragonite itself fell from the sky an on its feet.

"And Ash brings Dragonite down on the ground, with a not very effective attack!"

On the field, Garchomp rushed at Dragonite with claws glowing light green, only for the Dragonite Pokemon to best the Mach Pokemon in combat as Dragonite send Garchomp flying by swinging a Dragon Tail attack.

This caused Garchomp to hit the ground, where the Ground and Dragon type laid unconscious in battle.

"And Garchomp goes down after receiving a Super Effective Dragon Tail, this battle is getting heated!" The judge commented.

Out from nowhere, Drapion slashed Dragonite with claws radiating with poison in an "X" formation, causing the Dragon Pokemon to fall backwards and crash onto the ground, completely out cold as the bell rung.

"And that's it, with Dragonite unable to continue battling, the red corner has lost all his Pokemon! And the winner is Ash, the Alola Region's Champion!" He yelled.

* * *

Without her brother noticing, Lillie ran towards the Battle Club's area to see her husband, as she saw him shaking hands with the three Trainers he had fought with earlier with his Drapion and Sigilyph.

"Ash!" Lillie yelled.

Ash turned around, as he waved at Lillie who hugged him one which he returned, before parting.

"I saw that Battle Royal, when did you get yourself a Drapion and Sigilyph, anyways?" She questioned.

Ash's only reply was for him to take out two Beast Ball, and upon looking at the Beast Balls, Lillie got her answer very clearly and quickly and that answer was that he caught them when he was still within the Ultra Space.

They continued to chat, until a group of certain people walked up to them bringing forth, what seems to be a few "friends" with them, he could see Drew, Kenny and Zoey. From the sight of the three new people, he could tell that Drew and Kenny was May's and Dawn's lover respectively, while Zoey was technically Dawn's best friend, so she was obviously going to side with her than anyone else.

"What's this suppose to be, meet the Alola Champion day? if you want autographs, you're going to have to wait though." Ash told them in a monotone voice, causing Lillie to giggled lightly.

"We're not here to have your damn autograph, we challenge you to a Battle Royal!" Drew retorted.

Ash tilted his head sideways, because earlier he just had possibly around four Battle Royal matches and won three out of four, and now they were giving him the fifth one for the day, thus if he knew them, they are probably going to gang up on him.

"Sure, but you'll have to find me in the system, get yourselves registered before I get paired up with someone else." Ash smirked.

"As you can see, there's a lot of people so if you're lucky you might find me, since I don't own the system they can pair me up with anyone they wish." Ash added.

The Kanto native brought his wife away, as the group of people went to register their names in hope of finding him in the ring for the Battle Royal match.

* * *

The Battle Royal match was finally selected, as Ash was inside the green corner's tunnel waiting to be called, and he had no clue who his three other competitors are so he just had to wait as the announcer started to talk.

"From the green corner, we have the Alola Champion himself, Ash ketchum!" Ash walked out of the tunnel as the crowd went on a cheering frenzy.

"From the red corner, we have the Princess of Hoenn, May!" From the red corner's tunnel came May, as she waved at the crowd who cheered for her, while smirking at Ash.

"From the blue corner, we have last year's kanto Grand Festival winner, Drew!" The Hoenn native walked out of his tunnel, as he placed a rose in his mouth while waving at the crowd.

"From the yellow corner, we have a Trainer who specializes in Bug types and one of the strongest Battle Royal Trainer in Alola, GUZMA!" The announcer roared.

Ash's and Lillie's eye went big as Guzma walked out of his tunnel as the crowd went into a frenzy, the Former Boss of Team Skull stood at his corner as he smirked at the other three contestant in front of him.

"The man who beats you down and beats you down and never lets up, big bad Guzma is here!" He yelled, as the crowd was still in a frenzy cheer.

The bell rung once, as Ash took out a Beast Ball, May and Drew took out a Poke Ball each, while Guzma took out a Ultra Ball, but before they throw there was one thing in Ash's mind.

"I'm so toast." He thought.

Ash immediately tossed his Beast Ball into the air, as it burst open to reveal his Lucario.

"And from the green corner, we have Lucario!"

May threw her Poke Ball into the air, as it revealed Blaziken who appeared on the field.

"From the red corner, we have Blaziken!"

Drew smirked as he threw his Poke Ball in a smugly manner, to call his Absol out for battle.

"From the blue corner, we have Absol!"

Guzma took out a Poke Ball from his pocket, before tossing it into the air as the containment device burst open, to reveal his trusted partner, Golisopod.

"From the yellow corner, we have Golisopod!"

* * *

In the ring, stood Ash's Lucario facing May's Blaziken whist Drew's Absol was facing Guzma's Golispod, and since the three Trainers were all ready, the bell was hit.

"And battle begin!" The judge yelled.

"Luc-" Ash was cut, when Guzma was the first to mutter his attack.

"First Impression!" The Former Team Skull Boss ordered.

Golisopod disappeared in a flash only to reappear in front of Absol, as the Hard Scale Pokémon slammed his claws into Absol's underbelly, sending the Disaster Pokémon into the air while dealing severe damage at the same time.

"And Guzma waste no time, calling in a First impression on Drew's Absol!" The judge commented.

"Lucario, use Close Combat on Blaziken!" Ash instructed.

The Aura Pokémon nodded as he rushed at the Blaze Pokémon with fist raised, immediately afterwards, Blaziken was set to dance around the area while trying to dodge Lucario's swift attacks with Close Combat.

"And Ash's Lucario has May's Blaziken backed up in a corner, with its speedy Close Combat attack!" The crowd was still going nuts, even when the battle is going on.

Soon Absol rushed at Lucario with his right claw radiating in darkness energy, but before the Dark type Pokémon could bring it down on Lucario, Golisopod intervened by clashing with Absol's attack with Liquidation upon Guzma's order.

The Bug and Water type was able to overpower Absol, as he send the Disaster Pokémon out of the ring and into a wall, whist Lucario retreated after his attempt to bring down Blaziken failed.

"And Guzma earns the first point by taking Drew's Absol!" Drew recalled his Absol, before taking out another Poke Ball.

Drew threw the red and white device into the air, calling in his Masquerain who flew around the area.

"And the blue corner's second Pokémon, is Masquerain!"

The Eyeball Pokémon then narrowed his eyes down on his opponents, scaring them all except Blaziken.

Guzma's next action along with Ash was to recall their respective Pokémon, as the Bug type specialist called out his Scizor, whist Ash had replaced his Lucario with Yanmega.

"The yellow and red corner had swapped out their respective Pokémon for an even unevenly matched fighter!" The judge's voice boomed.

"Big mistake, idiot. Blaziken, use Flare Blitz on Scizor!" May yelled.

Blaziken's entire body was engulfed in flames as he rushed at Scizor with immense speed, whist Guzma put out his hand.

"Like you're one to talk, Agility!" He ordered.

Scizor simply leaped into the air with an even higher speed compared to Blaziken, as the Blaze Pokémon followed the Pincer Pokémon into the skies, though despite Blaziken's immense leg power, Scizor was still the first one to hit the ground.

When Scizor just exactly hit the ground, Blaziken who was in the air was struck by a Air Slash attack from Ash's Yanmega, causing Blaziken to fall from the sky and hit the ground.

"And Blaziken fails to hit Scizor with a Flare Blitz, only to be counter by Yanmega's Air Slash!" The judge continued to comment on the battle.

* * *

May who had enough took out something from her bag, and that object was a Key Stone, with her Key Stone came into view of Ash and Guzma, the two respective Trainers were already ready to face a Mega Evolved Pokémon.

"Blaziken, with this Key Stone and your Mega Stone, we can overcome anyone in battle, now, Mega Evolve!" May yelled.

Her Key Stone shined brightly as Blaziken's Blazikenite was revealed to be in the fur on his chest, as the Mega Stone started to shine brightly with strings of light routing their way to May's Key Stone causing him to be engulfed in a blinding light, only for it to break apart to reveal a transformed Blaziken.

"Now, use Blaze Kick on Yanmega, fry that bug!" May told the Mega Evolved Blaze Pokémon.

Blaziken who had being indulged with new found speed, rushed at Yanemga with leg blazing in flames, but at the same time, Yanmega rushed at Blaziken striking the Fire and Fighting Pokémon first as he returned back into his Beast Ball.

In place of Yanmega came Ash's Aggron, as the Iron Armor Pokémon held down the Blaze Pokémon with his overweighed body.

"Masquerain, use Bug Buz to help Blaziken!" Drew ordered.

The Bug and Flying type let loose a loud buzz as waves of circular sound travelled towards Aggron, as it exploded repelling Blaziken away from the Rock and Steel type at the same time by mistake, with Blaziken standing his ground.

"And with Masquerain's Bug Buzz, whatever happened to Aggron?!" The judge yelled.

The smoke cleared to reveal a perfectly healthy Aggron, who looked as if it took no damage at all as Aggron roared mightily.

"Scizor, use Bullet Punch!" Guzma ordered.

Scizor ran at high speed as he punched Blaziken straight in the stomach, causing the Blaze Pokémon to growl in pain whist Ash let out his hand.

"Heavy Slam, go!"

Aggron leaped into the air before expanding out a huge silver aura, before slamming down on Blaziken creating a massive explosion in the process, forcing May to cover her eyes. By the time the smoke cleared, Blaziken laid unconscious on the field before reverting back into his normal state, earning Ash a point.

"And Aggron swiftly takes out Blaziken with one move! Maybe this Pokémon's weight is not to be messed with, huh?" The judge commented jokingly, as the crowd started to laugh a bit.

May recalled Blaziken as she replaced the fallen Fire and Fighting type with her Glaceon, who had an even worse match up against both Aggron and Scizor.

"And the red corner's second Pokémon is Glaceon!"

Ash recalled Aggron before swapping the Iron Armor Pokémon with Lucario, as the Aura Pokémon stood ready for combat against his enemies.

"Lucario, use Extreme Speed on Scizor!" Ash ordered.

Lucario swiftly disappeared from sight as he reappeared in front of Scizor before giving the Pincer Pokémon a hard punch, though that didn't really dealt much damage to Scizor who only slide back in front of Guzma with hands guarding his body.

"Glaceon, freeze Lucario with Blizzard!" May told the Ice Eeveelution.

* * *

The Fresh Snow Pokémon launched a Blizzard attack by opening her mouth, causing Lucario to guard himself with his hands, and to Ash's bad luck the Aura Pokémon was frozen quite solidly in place making Ash growl in annoyance.

"Just my luck." Ash muttered softly.

Just then Scizor rushed at the frozen Luario with pincers glowing green, as the Bug and Steel type struck the Fighting and Steel type with an attack forming an "X" formation, launching Lucario out of the ring earning Guzma another point.

"And with Glaceon's lucky freeze status effect, Lucario was knocked out of the ring by Scizor!" The judge roared.

Ash signalled for the Aura Pokémon to rest, as he hung his head in shame while kneeling down behind Ash, who took out another Beast Ball before tossing it into the ring calling out his Yanmega.

"And the green corner once again sends out Yanmega!"

Masquerain launched a volley of wind-like blades at Yanmega, as the Ogre Darner Pokémon swiftly dodges the attack, as Ash let out his hand in front of himself.

"Use Sonic Boom!"

Yanmega's wings shined in a bright light, as he send a vibrating blade which hits Masquerain straight in the face, forcing the Eyeball Pokémon out of the ring.

At around the same time, Glaceon was launched out of the ring by Scizor who struck the Fresh Snow Pokémon with the same "X" formation-like attack while glowing in a green light, earning his Trainer the third point throughout the entire Battle Royal.

"And both Masquerain and Glaceon is out of the ring, with Guzma in the lead with three points while Ash had two, how will the contestant turn the table against Guzma!?" The judge yelled to the top of his lungs.

May and Drew recalled their respective Pokémon, before sending out Venusaur and Roserade respectively.

"And from the red corner we have Venusaur as her third Pokémon, while the blue corner has Roserade as his third Pokémon!"

"Destroy them Scizor, X-Scissor!" Guzma ordered.

Scizor rushed at Venusaur before striking it with pincer glowing green in a "X" formation, causing the Seed Pokemon to growl in pain.

"Yanmega, use Air Slash on Scizor!" Ash instructed the Ogre Darner Pokémon.

Yanmega's wing this time glowed in a pale blue light as he fired several blades of wind at Scizor, who guarded himself with his hand forcing him to slide backwards, nearly out of the ring as Guzma smirked much to Ash's miscalculation.

"Roserade, Poison Jab on Scizor!" Drew ordered.

The Bouquet Pokemon rushed at Scizor with his red rose glowing purple, and much to Roserade's demise and horror, Scizor held the Grass and Poison type in place with his large pincers as Guzma looked at Drew.

"You must be stupid, brat. Scizor is a part Steel type, now destroy him Scizor, X-Scissor!" Guzma yelled.

Scizor's right hand glowed in a green light, the Pincer Pokémon soon threw Roserade into the air before leaping up to hit the Bouquet Pokémon, but before the attack could be successfully executed, Venusaur's Vine Whip attack pulled Scizor out of the way, causing Scizor to miss his attack as he fell to the ground.

"Yanmega, U-Turn!" Ash ordered.

Yanmega's body glowed in a dark green veil as he slammed into Venusaur, before returning back into his Beast Ball, swapping places with Aggron who crushed a bit of the ground below his feet after being summoned into battle.

"Venusaur/Roserade, Petal Dance, go!" May and Drew ordered in sync.

Venusaur and Roserade summoned a whole tornado of pink petals, before launching the attack at Scizor and Aggron respectively. Though, the Pincer Pokémon was send flying a few feet backwards, Aggron in the mean time remained still not moving one bit from the attack received by the opposing Pokémon.

"Use Heavy Slam on Roserade, go!" The URS member ordered.

Aggron leaped into the air as he expanded out a bright silver aura, but upon Drew's order, the Bouquet Pokémon dodged to the side beside Venusaur, as they stood together ready for another attack as May ordered another move.

"Protect yourself with Leaf Storm, Venusaur!" She instructed.

* * *

The final evolved form of the Kanto Grass type starter immediately launched a huge tornado of leaves, using the strong Grass type attack as cover against their opponents attack, but that wasn't going to stop Ash or Guzma from advancing with their attacks.

"Scizor, use Agility to get in and use X-Scissor!" Guzma ordered.

"Aggron, leap as high as you can and use Heavy Slam!" Ash told the Iron Armor Pokémon.

Scizor was the first to initiate his attack as he swiftly moved into the air, directly above the hole of the attack that refuges the two Pokémon, as his pincer started to glow green.

Aggron on the other hand leaped high into the air too directly above the hole of the Leaf Storm attack, before expanding out a silver aura around his body.

At the same time, Aggron slammed down into the hole, whist Scizor fired a large green "X" into the hole, as two explosions can be heard creating a large amount of smoke with leaves scattering all over the area.

The smoke soon cleared away nicely and neatly, revealing an unconscious Venusaur and Roserade as the bell rung again signifying the end of the battle.

"Let's take a look who had the last point?!" The judge yelled.

In the center of the entire place, there was a big screen as it displayed the final moments of the match in slow motion.

In the video, displayed the scene that was diagonally above the Leaf Storm attack created by Venusaur, on screen showed Scizor who was in the air preparing an X-Scissor attack, whist opposite him was Aggron, but due to Scizor's faster reaction, the Pincer Pokemon threw his attack first as it knocked out Venusaur in one fell swoop, just right before Aggron landed on their apparent unconscious body.

"And in the end, Scizor takes out Venusaur and earns Guzma his forth point!" The judge screamed.

"And with May's third Pokemon being defeated, the winner is Guzma!" He roared out the results.

The crowd went into a frenzy as Guzma recalled his Scizor, whist Ash recalled his Aggron while May and Drew recalled Venusaur and Roserade respectively.

Ash wasn't the least angered by his lost, because this just means he has a long way to go in a Battle Royal match, and since Guzma was considered much more experienced then he is, it's only obvious that the most experienced one wins.

* * *

The Alola Champion shrugged as he exited the place with Lucario and Zeraora following him from behind, and after walking outside, he noticed Lillie waiting for him to come out as he walked over to his lover.

Around the same time, Guzma came out from the building as if looking for fresh air as he crossed his arm, while facing Ash's direction with a hug smirk pasted across his face.

"Yo, champ. It's been a year since we last saw each other, ya makin' sure ya queen is alright?" Guzma greeted.

"She's doing perfectly fine Guzma, and you're just as tough in Battle Royals aren't you?" Ash responded.

Guzma chuckled loudly as he smirked at the latter, while glancing to the side to see May and Drew walking out of the building with their friends following them.

The group of people didn't seem to have the guts to confront Ash and his little group of three, as they just simply walked away.

"I got a few matches to rumble, good luck to ya in the tournament, don't get knock out before I reach ya, ya hear me, champ?" Guzma told the Kanto native.

Ash and Lillie were visibly shocked that Guzma was in this tournament, but Ash was not going to lose in this 1 on 1 battles, the Alola Champion chuckled lightly as he turned to Lillie who nodded.

They soon walked towards their rooms, while being followed by his Zeraora and Lucario.

"Where's Pikachu, anyways?" Lillie questioned.

"Oh, just resting a little back in the room with the rest of my other Pokemon, he technically had a rough rumble earlier this afternoon." Ash answered.

Inside his room, Pikachu was sleeping on the comfortable bed whereas Entei and Raikou sat on each side of the door, meanwhile Snivy was technically beside the sleeping Mouse Pokemon, in the cooking area was Auna and Dina as the two Audino's made dinner preparations for their Trainer's return.

* * *

Now, before you start your questions, you might be wondering why the Battle Club I added had so many battle styles, right? I made it in such a way that it has multiple battling facility, so you can take it as a huge multi battle facility, where a lot of different battle modes are available.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!

"Normal human speech/thoughts/Pokémon with Telepathy"

'Pokémon speech with mind communications'

 **Chapter 10: Meeting New Friends**

* * *

The day after his Battle Royal match, Ash walked into the lobby of the Pokémon Center they were residing in. After he had made his entrance, Ash could see the rest of his friends chatting among themselves within the lobby, as he sat down on the sofa with Lillie joining him upon noticing his entrance.

"Good morning, Ash." She greeted.

"Morning, Lillie." He greeted back.

"What are you going to do today? I mean, the next match isn't until tomorrow." Ash was in thoughts towards Lillie's question.

It did so happen that he was planning to show them the rest of the Pokémon he met and caught throughout his journey within the Ultra Space. Though, the only thing he wasn't sure about was that, if they were even comfortable to meet with people outside of their 'home world'.

"How about we go and meet the rest of my Pokémon?" He suggested.

"Really?!" Max's voice boomed through the lobby, upon hearing his suggestion.

Ash chuckled lightly at Max's enthusiasm because when it comes to new or old, weak or strong, he just couldn't wait to meet all sorts of Pokémon, much like when Ash himself when he started his journey throughout several if not countless regions.

"I was thinking if you guys want to meet them. I mean, after all, none of you have met them before." Ash told them.

He lifted up his head to see Max's glittering eye, as well as many curious faces made by his friends, though the most notable ones were Sophocles, Kiawe and Gladion.

"Alright, let's go and meet them." Ash told them as he got up.

Soon enough, Ash gestured for them to follow him as each one of them followed behind him. It wasn't long until they reach the hotel area, whereas Ash took the elevator up to a different floor from where both Lillie and himself stayed.

"I thought you and Lillie are staying on the sixth floor?" Gladion questioned curiously.

"If you see the number of Pokémon I have, and their given size. You'll understand naturally why I got a new room, Gladion." Ash answered.

The elevator soon stopped at the eleventh floor, as the doo shot open for them to exit. As they exited, Ash begin to walk towards the room where he kept the rest of his Pokémon. Once he unlocked the door with the key he stored in his pocket, the door flew open instantly with a Sigilyph flying out as he crashed into the wall, before falling down onto the ground knocked out cold.

"That was quite unexpected." Ash mused out, as he turned around.

"Though, you might want t-" Before the Alola Champion could complete his sentence, Max had already charged forward in order to look at the interior of the room.

Suddenly, a pair of Pokémon which consists of a Raikou and Entei leaped out in front of Max, ceasing him from entering the room as they growled loudly at the Hoenn native, who step back in fear of being attacked by the two Legendary Beast, only for Ash to step in front of them.

"Heel." He ordered sternly.

Both Raikou and Entei immediately lessen their guards upon their Trainer's order, before going back to each side of the door as they once again stood guard. Max sighed in relief, but at the same time was shocked at the sight of the two Legendary Beast under Ash's ownership, though, he wasn't the only one who was shocked.

"Was that an Entei and Raikou?!" Kiawe exclaimed in pure shock, as Ash chuckled.

"Yes, they are." Ash answered calmly.

The mere sight of his friends being fascinated by the Pokémon he had met, made him felt a little nostalgic of when he was young when he started his journey. Pikachu immediately ran out of the room to climb on his shoulder, as the rest of his friends went inside of the room to see the interior.

* * *

In plain view, Raikou and Entei were sitting by the door guarding it from any unwanted intruders. Meanwhile, Snivy was on the couch chatting with Altaria, whist Auna, one of Ash's Audino was lecturing Nagandel in the cooking area, for what seems to be that the Poison Pin Pokémon was taking a snack without her permission. While entering from the door, Dina took the unconscious Sigilyph back into the room to treat it, though what exactly happened to Avianoid Pokémon remains unknown.

"Everybody, come on out!" Ash yelled while throwing four Beast Balls into the air.

Each once burst open to reveal his Drapion, Lucario, Aggron and Yanmega, whist Zeraora came out from behind the door. His friends meanwhile were in awe at the sight of his Pokémon's, with Ash turning around to face them.

"Everyone, this here are my friends. So, be nice, alright?" Ash told them.

Auna, Dina, Snivy, Drapion and Altaria were happy to comply with the exception of Aggron and Zeraora who already knew them. Though, the problem seems to be with Lucario, Yanmega, Naganadel and Sigilyph.

"I don't think Lucario is very fond of me, Ash." Lillie voiced out her concern, after trying to interact with the Aura Pokémon.

"You'll have to give Lucario some time, Lillie. After all, he has been residing in the Ultra Wormhole his whole life." Ash reassured her.

After spending an hour inside of his Pokémon's room, Ash watched as Gladion, kiawe and Mallow were unsuccessful in making friends with Naganadel. Meanwhile, Max, Bonnie and Sophocles were unsuccessful in making friends with Yanmega, whist Lana was unsuccessful in making friends with Sigilyph, and not to mention his own wife was unsuccessful in making friends with Lucario.

The rest were already at loss of what to do, because no matter how much they tried, Ash's Lucario, Yanmega, Naganadel and Sigilyph were obviously uninterested in them. Which gave Ash an idea on what to do, and it was already pretty obvious to him on what they want from stranger's who Ash claims as his friends.

"How about we go out and have a battle exercise? This will help you guys understand their strength, a little bit more." Ash suggested.

"I guess that isn't a bad idea, but there are eight of us, and aside from Zeraora and Aggron as well as Snivy and Pikachu, you only have six remaining Pokemon." Max pointed out, as Ash chuckled, at his response.

"Who said I have six? There's still Raikou and Entei, besides, some of my Pokemon are pretty tough on their own." Ash answered.

The gang were absolutely confused, because Ash had just proposed to allow Raikou and Entei to fight in public eyes, and not in secrecy. They knew how rare the two Legendary Beast were, so it was unlikely for any Trainer who had captured them, to fight in the view of public at all.

"Are you sure you're going to allow Raikou and Entei to fight in public? I mean, after all, they are pretty rare." Sophocles questioned, completely unsure of what Ash was thinking, with Ash nodding his head.

"Of course, I mean. No harm done in letting them stretch once in a while, since they have been sitting guard for almost two years now." Ash told his Electric Type Elite Four.

Upon gaining his permission, Raikou and Entei let loose a ferocious and loud battle roar as they join Ash's side. The Alola Champion soon recalled his gang of Pokémon back into their respective Beast Ball excluding Zeraora and Pikachu, before heading towards the Pokémon Center. They went towards the back as he stood in his box, while his friends stood on the other side waiting for him to pick his opponent or letting them pick themselves.

* * *

News of Ash battling his friends quickly spread from one person to many, as a massive crowd started to form, and it was no surprise to Ash to not notice his old friends in the crowd, and aside from them, he could also see Gary, Paul and Trip on the other side.

"I wonder why his battle them." Trip mused out.

"Probably Battle practice." Paul responded.

"But, according to Nurse Joy, it's an official one on one." Gary told them.

The crowd started to murmur among themselves, with Ash Ash looking at his group of friends. From the looks of things, he could tell that they were discussing on who to go first and which one of Ash's Pokémon they would be facing.

"So, which one of you is going first?!" Ash yelled across the field, in question.

His answer was immediately answered when Kiawe stood forward with a Poke Ball on hand, Ash answered in kind as he fished out a Beast Ball from his belt before enlarging it.

"Turtonator, let's go!" Kiawe called out, as he threw his Poke Ball into the air.

His Poke Ball let loose burst of bright light upon opening midair, as the Blast Turtle Pokémon came down from the skies, before crashing onto the ground with his feet.

"Nator!" Turtonator let loose his battle cry, ready for battle.

"As I expected." Ash voiced out.

"Yanmega, I choose you!" The Alola Champion yelled, while throwing his Beast Ball into the skies.

With a burst of strange light midair, a buzzing sound can be heard as Yanmega came from the air before flying by Turtonator's, as he turned around to face his opponent in battle. The crowd along with Kiawe were completely confused, because Ash had just send out a Bug and Flying type, against a Fire and Dragon Type like Turtonator.

"You can have the first move, Kiawe!" Ash offered, still looking calm despite his chosen disadvantage.

"Alright, then don't mind if I do! Use, Flamethrower!" He yelled out.

Turtonator immediately let loose a stream of hot flame towards Yanmega's direction, and with very little effort or with just pure speed. The Ogre Darner Pokémon flew higher up, avoiding the Super Effective attack completely, escaping a very harmful attack.

"Use, Sonic Boom." Ash ordered, for his counterattack.

"Yan!" Yanmega screeched, before firing out a vibrating made of completely normal energy.

The blade then travelled towards Turtonator at an alarming speed, successfully hitting the Blast Turtle Pokémon in the body, forcing him to slide back a few feet as he grunted in pain. Though, due to his high stadium and incredible defense, Turtonator was no where near going down at all.

"If fighting from afar isn't going to work, use Dragon Tail!" Kiawe ordered.

"Tur!" The Blast Turtle Pokémon's tail turned orange, as he spun towards Yanmega.

"Dodge it!" Ash ordered.

Yanmega swiftly flew out of the way, causing Turtonator to miss his target. After missing his target, the Fire and Dragon type quickly stopped spinning as he slides on the ground to cease the momentum he had built up, while trying to attack the Ogre Darner Pokémon.

"I got to say I'm impressed. Not much Pokémon who possesses the same weight as Turtonator, will be able to stop themselves." Ash remarked.

"Thanks, and the surprises are just going to keep piling up. Use, Double Team!" He yelled out.

Ash and Yanmega were internally surprised, but they weren't going to show it on the outside, as they watch Turtonator split into many images of himself, quickly surrounding Yanmega in images of one real to many fake ones. The Ogre Darner Pokémon was looking around, obviously trying to find the real one, though Kiawe wasn't going to let that happen.

"Now, use Dragon Tail!" He instructed.

Soon enough, one by one, the clones of the Blast Turtle Pokémon started to spin towards Yanmega, forcing the Bug and Flying type to continuously dodge the on-going attack. Until he was hit by the real one, causing him to fly unsteadily with Ash chuckling at the situation.

"And you've sold yourself out, use Air Slash!" Ash told his Pokémon.

Quickly recovering from the earlier hit, Yanmega fired out dozens of wind blades towards Turtonator's most recent location, alongside the surrounding area. Causing multiple explosions to occur, covering the whole field in dust until a sound of something getting hit was heard. When suddenly, out from the cloud. Turtonator slide out with bruises covering his body, as he tried to recover quickly from the attack he received earlier.

"Use your combine attack!" Ash told the Bug and Flying Type.

"Yaan!" Yanmega screeched out, as he flapped his wing, creating a mild gust of fast moving wind in one direction.

Soon after, Yanmega flapped his wing another time shooting out a vibrating blade. At first, the Sonic Boom attack launched by Yanmega didn't really seem all that fast, though, suddenly it accelerated with an alarming speed, totally catching Turtonator off guard as the attack slammed into his face full force.

"Turtonator!" Kiawe yelled out in concern.

A cloud of dust was created about a loud and hard impact, as the one directional wind blew the dust away, to reveal a completely knocked out Turtonator, who laid on the ground on his belly with swirl on his eyes.

"Turto…" He called out, unconsciously.

"Guess that's that." Ash remarked, as he recalled Yanmega back into his Beast Ball.

Kiawe sighed as he recalled Turtonator back into his Poke Ball with a word of thank, before keeping the containment device in his pocket.

"I really didn't expect your Sonic Boom attack to fly that fast, Ash." He commented.

"Results of years of training, I'm sure anyone can create all sorts of result if they try." Ash responded.

* * *

The crowd sounded like they were in awe about what had just happened, because, Ash had just used a Bug type Pokémon like Yanmega, to win against a Fire type like Turtonator. It was then they were discussing if they should try asking Ash for some advice, exception for a group of people who think they were strong.

"Guess I'm next." Max voice out eagerly, wanting his turn to battle against Ash.

Ash smiled at Max's enthusiasm, as he watches the bespectacled Trainer take his place in his Trainer Box, before fishing out another Beast Ball for his battle against the Hoenn native.

"I'm not going to go easy on you, just because we're friend!" Max voiced out, as Ash chuckled.

"Wouldn't want you to. So, give it your all, Max." Ash responded back.

Max quickly enlarged his Poke Ball, before tossing the device into the air as it burst open to reveal a Garchomp. Though unlike any other Garchomp, Max's Garchomp was red in color with a scar running down his left eye, and just by the mere sight of Max's Garchomp, many were scared just by his appearance.

"Garchomp, huh?" Ash voiced out.

"In that case. Drapion, I choose you!" He proceeded to call out his Pokémon.

The Beast Ball then burst open to reveal the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon, as he roared loudly before grinning at Garchomp.

By Ash choice of selection, a few group of people in the crowd wasn't sure if Ash was even taking the Battle seriously. Since this is the second time, he had sent out a Pokémon with a Type Disadvantage, and this time, it was a Poison type against a Ground type.

"You can have the first move, Max." Ash offered.

"Alright, but don't regret it." Max responded with full confidence.

Though, unlike most Trainers. Max did not give Garchomp any sort of verbal commands, instead he looked at Garchomp who glanced back at him before cracking a huge smirk. It was then, Garchomp, without any of Max's verbal command, started to summon a parade of blue swords which circled around him, increasing his attack greatly.

"Swords Dance, huh?" Ash voiced out.

Max's Garchomp then created a claw purely made from a light green energy. As he charged towards Drapion, who did not so as budge an inch at all, confusing the crowd at his actions. Alas, with a mighty swing from Garchomp, a loud sound of something being hit was hurt as a huge cloud of dust can be seen erupting from the ground.

Judging from the silhouette, Garchomp seemed to be visibly having a hard time against Drapion who only guarded himself with one hand. When the cloud cleared out, Drapion was blocking Garchomp's attack with only one of his hand, as he smirked brightly at the Mach Pokémon's attempt to hurt it.

"My Drapion's Ability, is Battle Armor. You aren't going to scratch him that easily, Max." Ash told his Fighting type Elite Four.

"Ice Fang, now." Ash ordered.

Drapion's fang soon erupted in a cold and icy energy as he bit down on Garchomp's unguarded hand. Though, incredibly enough, Garchomp was able to pull back from Drapion's Super Effective attack, which was supposed to be near impossible to evade at the given range, as he retreated back to Max with his hand fin frozen in solid ice.

The crowd was both surprise and speechless, because just by looking at his opponent's Pokémon. Ash had already come up with a countermeasure, be it if his Pokémon was at a Type Disadvantage or not.

"What's Battle Armor, Brock?" Iris questioned.

"Battle Armor is an Ability that blocks out damage from a massive physical blow. Meaning, Drapion can negate most of Garchomp's damage, and come out nearly unscathed." He explained.

"So, it's much like a hard shell, instead it's an armor in this case." Dawn noted down.

Back on the field, Garchomp slammed his claws on the ground, as a field of swirling sand appeared underneath Drapion, causing the Poison and Dark Type to sink into the ground. It was mostly like to Ash, that Max was trying to immobilize Drapion with Sand Tomb.

"Interesting, using Sand Tomb to make Drapion immobile." Ash commented.

It was no surprise to Max that Ash wouldn't know of most common basic strategies to immobilize a Pokémon, and as a result of his real counterattack. Garchomp slammed his right hand on the ground causing large rocks to burst out from the ground, as they marched towards Drapion.

The rocks were getting larger and larger, and soon enough. Drapion found himself stuck inside a sinking hole, up upon a huge cliff created by Garchomp's most recent attack. It was then, Garchomp charged towards Drapion with claws glowing on a white light, as he raced up the mountain with great speed.

"Interesting, but not good enough, Max." Ash told the bespectacled teenager.

Max was visibly confused, as Drapion slammed the cliff-like structure causing the whole thing to shake, making Garchomp loose balance as he rolled down the cliff, shocking Max that his countermeasures were countered by Ash's own countermeasures.

After striking the cliff, Drapion pulled himself out of the hole he was sinking in as he grinned at Max and Garchomp, who were still confused as of how Ash knew to counter his Sand Tomb and Rock Climb combine effort.

"You might be wondering how I countered it. So, I'll give you a hint." Ash told Max.

The only motion Ash gave was to point at the ground beneath his own feet, shocking Max that Ash had come up with that kind of patience to wait it all out. Though, it was unfortunate that most people didn't quite get it.

"Why did he pint at the ground?" Mallow questioned.

"Ash had simply waited for Max to use an attack, that might cause his Garchomp to use more balance. Which unfortunately, Max fell into the latter, by using Rock Climb." Lillie explained.

It was then on the field, Max's Garchomp was send flying backwards as he landed on the ground knocked out cold by Ash's Drapion. Who proved to be more powerful then Max's Mach Pokémon, winning the match for his Trainer due to his Ability and strength.

"It seems that I'm still not strong enough, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up in trying to best you, Ash." Max told the Alola Champion with enthusiasm in his voice.

"I'm sure you will, just keep it up." Ash responded, causing Max to smile.

* * *

Max then went back to his group, whist Ash went back to his Trainer box. Just right after turning around, Ash could see Mallow taking over Max's place in the field, before pulling a Poke Ball from her pocket.

"Get ready, Ash. Cause I'm not going to be so easy!" She told him.

"Wouldn't dream of having an easy fight. So, let's give it our all." Ash responded.

"Tsareena, let's win this!" Mallow called out.

Her Poke Ball burst in a shiny light as Tsareena stood on the field delicately, as she swiped her hair with her own hand, causing it to fluster around causing nearby male Pokémon to fall midly in love with her beauty.

"Sigilyph, I choose you!" Ash threw out his Beast Ball.

After opening, Ash's Sigilyph came into view as he spun around in the air before laughing away.

"As every gentleman would say, ladies first." Ash told the Grass type Trial Captain.

"Tsareena, use Trop Kick!" Mallow ordered.

Tsareena immediately rushed at Sigilyph at high speed using he legs, as she leaped at the Avianoid Pokémon before landing a powerful kick to his body, causing Sigilyph to fly backwards, nearly uninjured by Tsareena's ineffective attack.

"Energy Ball, go." Ash ordered.

The Flying and Psychic type nodded as he created a ball of grass energy, before firing the attack towards Tsareena, who did not dodge without Mallow's command. Though for what seems to be a not very effective attack, Tsareena was send flying a few feet away back to Mallow by Sigilyph's powerful Energy Ball attack.

"What just happened? I thought a Grass type attack like Energy Ball, isn't supposed to have much effect on Tsareena, a Grass type." Paul questioned.

"Unless it has something to do with Sigilyph's Ability." Gary answered.

The Fruit Pokémon slowly got up as she glared at Sigilyph, who was laughing away at his successful attack against the Grass type Pokémon.

"Use Magical Leaf!" Mallow told her Pokémon.

Tsareena soon leaped into the air before creating a ring of green energy with her hands, as she proceeded to fire out a barrage of green leaves towards Sigilyph's direction. Only problem was, that Sigilyph didn't really need to put in much effort of dodging, since he was already having the advantage due to his capabilities to fly in the air.

"Alright, use Energy Ball, once more." Ash repeated the same attack.

Sigilyph hastily created the same attack twice, before firing it off towards Tsareena's direction, only for the Fruit Pokémon to evade at Mallow's command to do so, making Sigilyph miss his attack.

"Use Dazzling Gleam!" Mallow ordered loudly in order to start up a counterattack.

The Grass type Pokémon nodded as she charged at Sigilyph, with body cloaked in a shining rainbow aura. Though, the attack didn't frighten the duo one bit, as Ash simply snap his finger.

"Dark Pulse, let's go." He instructed.

Sigilyph soon charged up a orb of dark energy between the eyes on his body swiftly, before unleashing a beam made purely from dark energy. As the two attacks collided, Tsareena was immediately send flying back to Mallow injured greatly, having her Fairy type attack easily overpowered by Sigilyph's Dark type attack.

"Just a word of advice, Mallow." Ash called out catching her attention.

"Sigilyph's Ability is Tinted Lens." He explained.

From the crowd, there were many questions about what Ash's Sigilyph's Ability does. That would include Paul and Trip, as either one started to question.

"What's Tinted Lens?" Trip questioned.

"Tinted Lens is an Ability, that boosted a disadvantage attack by twice the power should it be collided with a Super Effective attack." Gary explained.

"That would explain how easily her Tsareena got overpowered by Sigilyph's every not effective move." Paul mused out with amazement.

Mallow sighed in defeat, because there was no way her Pokémon was going to win against Ash's Sigilyph. At least not wihh her current strength, as she recalled the Fruit Pokémon back into her own Poke Ball before walking back to her group to switch places with one of her friends.

"Since when did this airhead, turn so smart all of a sudden after thirteen years?" Misty asks in disbelief.

"His battling senses got even sharper than before, and his even cooking up pleasant and aromatic strategies while he fights." Cilan voice out, causing everyone to stare at him weirdly.

* * *

Mallow's place was soon taken by Lana, who already has her Poke Ball in hand, ready to battle with Ash.

"Primarina, let's win this!" She called out.

Upon arrival, the Soloist Pokémon started to sing a melody, soothing everyone's mind as Ash took out one of his Beast Ball from his belt after keeping Sigilyph's Poke Ball.

"Lucario, I choose you!" Ash yelled out.

The Beast Ball burst open to reveal a Lucario kneeling on the ground as he got up on his feet before bowing at Ash in a respectful manner. An attitude that no one has saw being displayed between a Trainer and his Pokémon.

"Try to be a little bit gentle when you're fighting, Lucario. I don't want Primarina to lose her voice in his battle. All else, do as you like." Ash ordered strictly.

"Rargh!" Lucario responded as he turned around to face Primarina.

Lana and Primarina were a little dumbfounded on what Ash had just told his Lucario, because it was very true that not much Pokémon would show this kind of attitude to a Trainer, unless it was under some sort of special circumstances.

"Primarina, use Sparkling Aria!" Lana ordered.

The Water and Fairy type immediately started to rung up a soothing melody, while constructing an enormous bubble. Though as soon as she fired the attack, Lucario was already gone from sight, confusing Primarina and her Trainer.

It was then Lucario appeared behind the Soloist Pokémon, but before Lana could warn her partner. Lucario swiftly gave Primarina two kicks to the body, before sending her into the air with a punch to the chin, causing Primarina to crash onto the floor hard, much to Lana's dismay.

"Primarina, are you alright?" She questioned.

"Rina!" The last evolution of the Alola Water type Starter nodded in response.

"Alright, then use Aqua Jet!" She ordered.

Primarina immediately surrounded herself in a veil of water, as she charged towards Lucario with high speed. Though, with what seems to be great reflexes, Lucario bend backwards as I held onto Primarina's hands before using his right leg to send her flying towards the opposite direction of where he was facing.

The force that Lucario put in was quite high, because Primarina was send directly to the wall with a loud crash, as she slumps onto the ground injured by Lucario's second attack, causing most people to be speechless at Ash's Pokémon strength and abilities.

"That was one powerful Circle Throw." Gladion mused out.

"it was even able to fling Primarina, who was moving at a relatively fast speed." Kiawe responded in awe of Lucario's reflexes.

Primarina slowly got up and much to Ash's and Zeraora's surprise, Lucario went to help Primarina up from the ground as he moved her towards Lana's direction in order for the Soloist Pokémon to rest, before walking back to Ash who recalled him back into his Beast Ball.

"Did Lucario just did that?" Ash whispered.

'It is unless we're as blind as a Zubat, then yes.' The Thunderclap Pokémon responded.

* * *

Ash watched as Lana recalled her Primarina back into her Poke Ball, before going back to her group. It was then, moments later after Lana left, Sophocles took her spot in facing Ash with a Poke Ball already in hand, ready to battle against the latter.

"Vikavolt, go!" Sophocles called forth, while throwing his Poke Ball in the air.

The Poke Ball burst open, as the Stag Beetle Pokémon came flying down from in the air, before stopping himself, allowing himself to face Ash's Direction. Though, Sophocles was still nervous of who Ash would use to face his Vikavolt.

"Altaria, I choose you!" Ash yelled, as he threw his Beast Ball forward.

The Special Ball burst open, as Ash's Altaria appeared on the field with beauty and grace as she landed on the ground, to face Vikavolt in combat.

"Don't mind if we go first, Ash. Use, Signal Beam!" Sophocles ordered.

Vikavolt first action was to create a pink orb swiftly, before firing off a rainbow colored beam at Altaria. Though, without Ash's command, the Humming Pokemon opened her wings before launching herself into the skies, avoiding Vikavolt's attack completely.

"Mirror Move, go." Ash ordered.

Altaria too created the same pink orb in front of her mouth, before firing off the same duplicated rainbow colored beam back at Vikavolt, shocking the Bug and Electric type, as his own attack was used against himself.

"Quick, dodge it!" Sophocles instructed.

Vikavolt quickly flew towards the side, avoiding the Signal Beam attack launched by Altaria, as the ground behind where he initially was exploded, creating a dust of cloud on the field.

"Zap Cannon!" He called out.

"Vi!" Vikavolt cried out, before charging up a relatively large ball of electricity.

After having to finally charged up the Electric type attack, Vikavolt fired the attack towards Altaria, and what any wouldn't have expected, Altaria guarded herself with her wings, as the attack exploded on impact, forcing her backwards a few feet as electricity coursed through her body, being paralysed by the powerful Electric type attack.

"Yes!" Sophocles yelled out in confidence, as Ash simply chuckle.

"Don't celebrate just yet, Sophocles." He told the Electric type Elite Four, confusing him.

Moments after being paralysed, the electricity around Altaria's body started to dissipate into thin air, shocking both Sophocles and Vikavolt, as Altaria flapped her wings in grace and beauty with Ash smiling.

"Now, use Incinerate." He ordered.

Altaria begin to charge up a huge amoung of fire energy in her beak, before firing a huge ball of blazing fire with a dark orange center at Vikavolt, and with no time to run, the powerful Fire type attack landed on its target dead center, causing Vikavolt to fly out into the open and much to the surprise of Ash and Altaria.

Vikavolt begin to slowly fly up from the ground, as he begins to spark out electricity, meaning he was still able to keep on fighting despite being hit by a super effective move such as Incinerate, an attack that could easily take out any Bug types.

"We only have one more shot, Vikavolt!" He screamed.

"Vika!" The Stag Beetle Pokemon yelled in sync.

Sophocles soon lifted up his left wrist, revealing his Z-Ring as Ash looked at Altaria who nodded, with them watching the Electric type Elite Four crossed his arm with the Z-Ring at the front.

"Let the course of Electricity run through our system, and electrify anything in our way." He quoted.

Like most people, a lot of the audience didn't quite get what Sophocles is up to as he did a series of dance, in order to charge up his Electrinium Z with the crystal shining brightly in the ring on his wrist.

Soon enough, a massive yellow aura emerged from Sophocles as it went into Vikavolt's body, successfully charging up his Z-Move, with Vikavolt charging up an enormous ball of electricity.

"Use Gigavolt Havoc!" He ordered loudly.

"KA!" Vikavolt responded as he fired the large ball of elelctricity, towards Altaria who looked as if she was ready to defend herself.

As the attack drew closer, Altaria quickly shielded herself with her cloud-like wings as the attack made impact, creating a large explosion on the field. Everybody was forced to cover their faces, as clouds of dust flew everywhere, though Ash didn't really look too worried about Altaria taking the attack.

Moments after the attack, Vikavolt decided to relax a little, it was at the given moment when the Stag Beetle Pokemon had let down his guard. A huge pink ball flew through the dust fog, hitting him right in the head causing him to plunge all the way to the earth beneath him.

"Vikavolt!" Sophocles yelled, as Vikavolt was unconscious on the floor.

Everyone was shocked as Altaria twirled around to disperse the large cloud of dust, to reveal herself coming out with very little damage done to her own body, though her wings and body were kind of dirty.

"Taria!" Altaria cried as she immediately jumped in front of Ash.

"Alright, time to get you clean." Ash told the Humming Pokémon.

* * *

Meanwhile Ash was cleaning Altaria, Sophocles went back to his group after recalling Vikavolt as he sat on the ground.

"His Pokemon sure are strong, aren't they? Even though we've only seen Aggron and Zeraora in combat." He voiced out his opinion.

"He sure is, and his well connected to his Pokémon as well." Gladion responded.

"I guess I'm next, aren't I?" Bonnie told the group.

As she entered the Trainer box, Ash recalled Altaria back into her Beast Ball after cleaning the Flying and Dragon type, before turning his attention to Bonnie, who was gripping onto her Poke Ball tightly.

"I don't know who you're going to send, but don't think we're going to be easily beaten." Bonnie told the Alola Chmapion with full confidence.

"Of course, I won't. Let's have a fun battle." Ash responded.

"Salazzle, time to shine!" Bonnie called out.

Her Poke Ball burst open to reveal Salazzle as she begins to smirk at the opposing group, thinking she was going to win easily as Ash took out another Beast Ball, before tossing it into the air.

"Entei, I choose you!" Ash yelled out.

The Beast Ball in Ash's current possession burst open, as the Volcano Pokémon appeared, before staring at Salazzle, pressuring the Toxic Lizard Pokémon, with everyone else staring in awe at the Legendary Beast of fire.

"I didn't think you'd use Entei this early, Ash." Bonnie started.

"You'd be even more surprised when you see Entei in combat, Bonnie." Ash responded.

Both Pokémon stared intensely at each other, just in case the other party decided to make a move against the other. It was until Ash said his own command, by raised up his left hand.

"Leer." He ordered with simplicity in his voice.

Entei's eyes immediately turned red before glaring at Salazzle forcing her to back off a little in fear, meaning that Entei's intimidating looks were working perfectly on the money, it was until Bonnie gave her own order.

"There's nothing to be scared about, Salazzle. So, use Poison Gas!" Bonnie told the Toxic Lizard Pokémon.

Upon hearing Bonnie's words, Salazzle managed to regain her courage as she spun in a circle before spraying a gas of poison towards Entei's direction.

Ash simply nodded towards Entei, as the Volcano Pokémon opened its mouth before firing out a golden-rose-colored flame, breaking through Salazzle's attack as if it was nothing as the attack made a huge impact on the Poison and Fire type.

"Salazzle, are you alright?" Bonnie questioned.

Salazzle nodded as she got up from the ground, before staring at Entei who still looked very intimidating. Bonnie was taking time to think of a plan, whist Ash simply raised his hand again in order to give Entei its orders.

"Stone Edge." He instructed.

Entei raised its feet before slamming the ground with its front paws, causing pillars of sharp rock glowing blue to erupt from the earth its is standing on, as the pillars slowly marched their way towards Salazzle's direction.

"Dodge it!" Bonnie screamed.

Salazzle quickly ran around the Rock type attack, causing each pillar to hit the other after erupting from the ground, as multiple explosions can be seen and heard and it was until the attack stopped, that the whole field was covered in dust and broken rock pieces.

"Now, use Dragon Pulse!" Bonnie ordered.

Salazzle opened her mouth before firing off a multi-colored beam in a shape of a dragon towards Entei, who took the attack without being fazed at all shocking the duo as the Fire type Pokémon simply shook its neck, completely ignoring the damage of the Dragon type attack.

"Salazzle is indeed fast, but I'm sorry to say that the battle ends here, Bonnie." Ash told the Kalos native.

Entei, without Ash's command. Opened its mouth before firing off a golden-rose-colored flame at Salazzle, sending the Toxic Lizard Pokémon all the way back to Bonnie's feet, as she laid on the ground with swirl for eyes.

"Good work, Entei." Ash praised, as Entei roared loudly.

* * *

The Alola Champion patted its head before recalling the Legendary Beast of fire back into its Beast Ball, as he watches Bonnie take care of Salazzle's injury with care, before recalling the Poison and Fire type back into her Poke Ball.

"I'm your next opponent, Ash. This time, I'm going to win for sure." Gladion told the Alola Champion with pure confidence.

"I'm looking forward to a good battle, Gladion." Ash responded.

Both Trainer took out a Beast Ball and Poke Ball respectively, as Gladion was the first one to call out his Pokémon without having fear that Ash would have a countermeasure for it.

"Let's do this!" He called out.

The Poke Ball burst out to reveal his Venusaur, as the Seed Pokémon stomped on the ground causing a small quake to occur with everyone stumbling to balance themselves, as Ash looked at the Beast Ball in his hand.

"Raikou, I choose you!" Ash called out.

The Beast Ball burst open to reveal the Legendary Beast of thunder, as it roared loudly at Venusaur who didn't really get affected much. Until Gladion started to give his command.

"Facade, let's go!" He ordered.

Venusaur's body soon glowed in an orange aura, as he proceeded to charge towards Raikou, who merely stood there unguarded as if ready for impact. Though, as soon as Venusaur drew closer and closer, the Thunder Pokémon gave a loud roar with a ring of purple energy bursting forth, sending the supposedly heavy Pokémon flying backwards like a paper bag, as Venusaur crashed on the ground.

Everyone was shocked at how much power Raikou had, as it could even send a Venusaur flying miles away. It was until Venusaur's body started to glow in a purple light, as the shape of the Seed Pokemon started to dissolve, transforming back into a familiar figure, which was revealed to be a Zoroark.

"How did Raikou know?!" Gladion exclaimed in pure shocked, because it was impossible for any ordinary Pokémon to guess that it was Zoroark in disguise.

"Let's just say, we foes of many kind." Ash responded.

Moments after Zoroark's big reveal by Raikou, the Thunder Pokémon roared once more as a huge volt of electricity started to build up in its body, before being shot into the skies as a huge attack of electricity came crashing down from the skies at Zoroark's location.

"Night Daze, quick!" Gladion ordered.

Zoroark quickly build up a huge amount of darkness energy, before slamming the ground, blasting the dark energy throughout the field, as it collided with Raikou's attack, causing an explosion to occur in the air above his head.

"Night Slash, go!" The eldest child of Lusamine told the Illusion Fox Pokémon with haste.

Zoroark's claws turned into complete darkness before expanding out a sharper talon of purple energy, as he charged right at Raikou with claws raised, trying to strike down upon the Thunder Pokemon.

"Snarl." Ash countered with his own orders.

Raikou once again opened its mouth before roaring loudly yet again, with a ring of purple energy appearing as it blasts Zoroark away yet another few more distance, back to Gladion as he landed on the ground before getting on one knee.

"Iron Head, now." Ash ordered.

Raikou's head immediately turned into steel, as it charged at Zoroark with speed beyond anyone's belief, before ramming successfully into the Dark type Pokémon's abdomen, crashing Zoroark into the wall as Raikou leaped backwards, with the Illusion Fox Pokémon falling onto the ground, even more injured then before.

"His Raikou is too strong to fight head on, that means my only chance of winning is by fighting from afar." Gladion thought in his head.

"Use Focus Blast!" Gladion ordered.

"Roark!" Zoroark cried out, before creating a big blue ball, as he fired the attack at Raikou.

The Legendary Beast of Thunder in the meantime, stood there unimpressed by the fighting type attack, before raising its right front paw, and by simply bringing down its claws, Raikou effortlessly rebounded the fighting type attack to the side, shocking the caster.

"What/Ark!" Gladion and Zoroark exclaimed loudly, as Ash chuckled.

"Time to end this, Raikou. Use Iron Head, once more." Ash ordered.

The Thunder Pokémon immediately prone down a little, as its head turned into steel. After having readied its attack, Raikou charged at Zoroark, successfully ramming into the Illusion Fox Pokémon, as it crashed the Dark type Pokémon into the wall behind Gladion, knocked out.

"His Raikou and Entei are unbelievably powerful." Cilan commented.

"They are the Legendary Beast, of course their strong." Misty said with sarcasm.

* * *

Ash recalled Raikou as Lillie swapped place with Gladion, being Ash's last opponent with the Kanto native taking out another Beast Ball.

"I hope you're ready for my last Pokémon, Lillie." Ash warned.

"Don't worry, Ash. I'm ready for anything you send at me, and my Pokemon." Lillie responded.

"Ninetales, I choose you!" Lillie called.

Her Poke Ball burst open to reveal a pale blue Ninetales, who surprisingly shine underneath the light of the sun, as she stared at Ash's direction, waiting for her enemy to be reveal at her opponent side of the field.

"Naganadel, I choose you!" Ash yelled.

The Beast Ball burst open, to reveal a purple Pokémon with both a draconic and insectoid feature, as it stared at Ninetales.

As soon as the battle started, a large hail started to fall signifying Ninetales Ability to be in effect.

"Dig!" Lillie ordered.

Ninetales leaped into the air before digging into the ground, disappearing from sight as Naganadel remained at where it was, waiting for Ninetales to reappear.

Soon enough, the ground beneath Naganadel cracked slightly, until Ninetales burst out from the from the ground, before swinging tails at Nagandel. Though, with what seems to be unbelievable speed, Naganadel immediately disappeared from sight, shocking Ninetales.

"Poison Jab." Ash ordered.

The Poison Pin Pokémon swiftly reappeared behind Ninetales as its stinger started to glow purple, before sending the Fox Pokémon away to the ground in front of Lillie as she slid all the way back to her Trainer's side.

"X-Scissor." The Alola Champion continued his assault of attacks.

Naganadel's stinger soon glowed in a green light, as it disappeared at an alarming speed before reappearing in front of Ninetales as it strikes down upon the Ice and Fairy type. Though, to Naganadel's mild surprise, Ninetales managed to leap out of the way in time to prevent herself from getting hit by Naganadel's attack.

"Aurora Beam!" Lillie instructed.

Right after evading Nagandel's fast attack, Ninetales opened her mouth to fire a rainbow-colored beam at the Poison and Dragon type, and to no luck, Naganadel vanished once again with incredible speed before appearing in front of Ash.

"Naganadel's fast, in fact its too fast. If only there's a way to lower down, Naganadel's mobility." Lillie thought through her mind.

"We can't swap speed but this might do, Power Swap!" Lillie commanded, shocking Ash entirely.

Ninetales let out a beautiful cry while closing her eyes, as both Pokémon glowed in a red light, while the attack was in effect, both light swap places, meaning the power of both Pokémon successfully swapped.

"Now, use Moonblast!" Lillie ordered.

Ninetales soon begin to charge up a large pink ball, before firing it at Naganadel's direction, but due to Naganadel's speed, the Poison Pin Pokémon successfully dodge. Though, what seems to be unlikely for Ninetales to possess a lot of power, but when the Moonblast attack hit the ground, a huge explosion occurred, shocking Naganadel.

"That must be the effect of Power Swap, impressive." Ash mumbled softly.

"Aurora Beam!" Lillie told her Pokémon.

Ninetales opened her mouth before firing off a rainbow-colored beam, though it was larger than before, as the beam flew towards Naganadel.

"Challenging it won't work in our favor, so, use X-Scissor!" Ash ordered.

Naganadel nodded as the largest stinger in the center glowed green, and right as the Ice type attack drew closer, Naganadel swiftly disappeared before striking Ninetales three times in her neck, causing the Fox Pokémon to cry out in pain.

"Don't give up, Ninetales, bite down on Naganadel's stinger!" Lillie encouraged.

Ninetales gathered her courage and strength, as she bit down on the stinger that was glowing green, though as she did, Naganadel did nothing but smirk brightly.

"Sludge Bomb." Ash ordered.

The other two smaller stinger on Naganadel's abdomen soon moved themselves to target the immobile Ninetales, as each stinger fired off a brown glob hitting Ninetales directly in the face, dealing a significant amount of damage to the Fox Pokémon, sending her backwards to Lillie.

"Ninetales!" She called out in concern.

"Tales." Ninetales responded in a tone signifying that she was fine.

Naganadel soon retreated back to Ash's side of the field, before staring at Ninetales with eyes of caution, something which the Fox Pokémon could never notice due to Naganadel's unreadable expressions.

"Now, use Sludge Bomb." Ash instructed.

"Ga!" Naganadel cried out, as it positioned all three stingers at his abdomen to target Ninetales, shocking her.

Immediately after positioning, Naganadel's next immediate action was to rapidly fire a barrage of brown glob towards the Ice and Fairy type, as Lillie put out her hand in order to give her Pokémon an order.

"Use Dig to dodge!" Lillie exclaimed.

Ninetales quickly dug a small hole for herself to enter, as the barrage of Poison type attack missed their target. As soon as Ninetales disappeared from sight, Naganadel's stinger went back to their original positions, as it float there waiting for its target to come back right put into the open.

"Let's not wait for them to appear, shall we, Naganadel?" Ash questioned, with Naganadel nodding its head.

"Then let's smoke them out, Dragon Pulse." Ash told the Poison Pin Pokémon.

Naganadel roared as it fired off a multi-colored beam in a shape of a dragon, as the attack dive down the hole which Ninetales dug. Moments after entering the hole, the ground erupted as Ninetales was blast out of the hole, though she was lucky to have a Type Immunity, as the Dragon type attack did not so much as a single damage.

The Poison Pin Pokémon immediately dashed towards the Fox Pokémon who was still in the air after being exposed, as Naganadel started to begin a flurry of attack with his large stinger glowing purple.

"Ninetales, no!" Lillie screamed.

After Naganadel's attack ended, Ninetales fell to the ground at long last, knocked out by Naganadel's constant assault of Poison Jab, making Ash the clear winner in every fight thus far, as he recalled Naganadel.

"Sorry, Lillie. Naganadel sometimes can get carried away, I hope you're not too mad." Ash told his wife, as she shook her head.

"No, it's fine. After all, there's no point in a battle if you're going to go easy." She responded, while tending to Ninetales' wounds.

The crowd started to mumble louder and louder at the strength and skills which the Trainers who were on the field earlier had just displayed, there were many talks about Ash especially due to his Pokémon's extraordinary strength.

"I got a big feeling, that I'm going to be the talk of the day tomorrow." Ash thought mentally to himself, until a bell rang.

"Attention all competitors, the match up for the third match has been announced. Please kindly refer to the list, in the lobby to see your matchups, thank you." Nurse Joy's sound boomed through the area.

Ash looked at his gang who nodded their heads, as they start to head into the lobby, and as crowded as it was during the first and second match, Ash and his friends could only see from the back of the entire crowd.

"This is a huge crowd." Gladion mused out.

"I'm not surprised, after all. Everyone wants to know, who their up against tomorrow." Lillie told her brother.

Knowing that they would have to wait for the crowd to leave, Ash, Lillie and Kiawe returned to the rooms, whist Max, Lana and Gladion went to train, as Mallow and Bonnie chose to watch.

* * *

So, I am back. The updates are getting delayed hard and I apologize for that. The next chapter will be the first round third match.

 **A/N:** The next few chapters update are going to take a huge dive, which unfortunately also applies to my other stories, and apologies again. Don't worry though, I will try my best to keep the update constant.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


End file.
